


Il Sole nella stanza. La pioggia fuori.

by Ljn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljn/pseuds/Ljn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- La … “squadra del grande Uzumaki”?<br/>- Certo! Ho io il comando.<br/>Lo fissò scettico e strafottente. – Sì. Certo. Come se qualcuno si potesse fidare delle tue doti analitiche e strategiche al punto da darti il comando di una qualsiasi cosa più difficile dell’ordinare del ramen.<br/>- Teme!!! – berciò, dimenticandosi la maschera a metà strada - Io diventerò Hokage! E a quel punto vedrai quanti cessi ti farò pulire con quella tua lingua caustica!<br/>- Impossibile. – decretò convinto, recuperando la maschera e fissandosela sul volto con gesti un po’ impacciati. Perché non la sentiva come un’azione abituale? Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato … - Nel momento stesso in cui qualche folle ti eleggesse Hokage, io prenderei il mio conto in banca e il mio equipaggiamento e mi trasferirei il più possibile lontano da Konoha per evitare di trovarmi nel caos che ne seguirebbe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa.  
> Questo testo è stato pensato PRIMA della fine del manga. Quindi una parte del perchè funziona, non funzionerebbe se lo avessi immaginato dopo.  
> Premessa BIS.  
> Questo testo è diviso in 2 parti. E una conclusione che devo ancora (ad oggi) scrivere.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia. Grazie per la lettura ^^/

**Parte prima. Il Sole …**

**\- Cap. 1 -**

Lampi azzurri.

Acqua salata.

Una coperta calda.

Del pelo morbido.

E delle labbra su di un viso che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco. Labbra che si muovevano computando lettere troppo lentamente per capire quali fossero, per metterle insieme, per dar loro un senso mentre il silenzio assordante copriva il rumore delle parole pronunciate dalla voce che sapeva avrebbe dovuto riconoscere.

 

\- … S’ke. … S’ke! Teme! Ti vuoi svegliare o no?

Sasuke sussultò, spalancando gli occhi e alzandosi di scatto a sedere, sbattendo duramente la testa contro quella di colui che aveva tentato di svegliarlo.

\- Ouch! Cazzo Teme! Ho sempre saputo che hai la testa dura, ma non pensavo così tanto!

Sasuke sbatté piano le palpebre, portandosi una mano al capo mentre fissava stranito, cercando di metterla a fuoco, la testa bionda coperta da un paio di mani che la stavano sfregando con insistenza. – … Naruto? – mormorò lentamente.

\- No, la fata turchina. Chi cavolo vuoi che ti svegli in una missione dove siamo solo io e te?

\- … Missione?

Fu fissato da due occhi azzurri e increduli. – Teme ti sei fumato qualcosa? Potevi anche condividere sai? E magari farlo DOPO che fossimo tornati a casa. – sbuffò infastidito - La missione! Quella in cui siamo infognati da due stramaledette settimane.

\- … Due settimane. – non riusciva a seguire il discorso. Quelle pozze azzurre che ora contraccambiavano il suo sguardo con preoccupazione, gli impedivano di concentrarsi incanalando su se stesse tutta la sua già scarsa attenzione.

\- Teme, stai bene? – una mano calda gli si posò sulla fronte. – Non mi sembra tu abbia la febbre.

Aveva come la sensazione fossero secoli che non incontrava quegli occhi luminosi e sereni. Che non sentiva il calore di quel corpo vicino.

\- … Ho fatto uno strano … sogno. – ammise senza sapere neppure lui perché lo avesse detto. Non ricordava di aver fatto nessun sogno. Aveva solo questa vaga sensazione, quasi una certezza, di aver dimenticato … “qualcosa”. Si sentiva quasi un sonnambulo, come se stesse avanzando lungo un sentiero pieno di … qualcosa che gli rallentava i movimenti.

\- Hai fatto … - sospirò pesantemente – Non mi dire che è ancora “quel” sogno.

\- Quel …?

\- Senti, ne parliamo dopo. Il nostro obiettivo si sta muovendo. Le ragazze sono appena venute a dirmelo. Me ne occupo io. Tu resta qui. So quanto ti scombussola “quel” sogno.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, infastidito per quella premura non richiesta. – Non è prudente andare solo, Dobe.

Naruto lo guardò con sufficienza, irritandolo ancora di più. – Perché tu ricordi in cosa consiste la missione, vero? – si alzò, spolverandosi i pantaloni dall’erba.

Sasuke, preso in contropiede, si limitò ad un – Tz. – infastidito e si alzò a sua volta. – Anche ad occhi chiusi e con le mani legate dietro la schiena saprei fare meglio di te. – si fermò a pensare alla sensazione che quello che aveva detto gli stava dando. Nostalgia. Perché avrebbe dovuto provare nostalgia per un insulto disinvolto e facile a Naruto?

L’altro sospirò stiracchiandosi. – Seeh … Come vuoi. Ma se ti interessasse, stiamo inseguendo un trafficante di rotoli proibiti da due settimane, e questa è la prima volta che il tizio sembra veramente essere tornato a casa. Dobbiamo recuperare quanti più rotoli possibili e farci consegnare gli elenchi dei clienti. Ha delle guardie, e non paiono dei dilettanti. Anche se ovviamente non possono nulla contro la squadra del grande Uzumaki. – terminò in tono pomposo, iniziando a calarsi la maschera di volpe sul volto.

\- La … “squadra del grande Uzumaki”?

\- Certo! Ho io il comando.

Lo fissò scettico e strafottente. – Sì. Certo. Come se qualcuno si potesse fidare delle tue doti analitiche e strategiche al punto da darti il comando di una qualsiasi cosa più difficile dell’ordinare del ramen.

\- Teme!!! – berciò, dimenticandosi la maschera a metà strada - Io diventerò Hokage! E a quel punto vedrai quanti cessi ti farò pulire con quella tua lingua caustica!

\- Impossibile. – decretò convinto, recuperando la maschera e fissandosela sul volto con gesti un po’ impacciati. Perché non la sentiva come un’azione abituale? Avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato … - Nel momento stesso in cui qualche folle ti eleggesse Hokage, io prenderei il mio conto in banca e il mio equipaggiamento e mi trasferirei il più possibile lontano da Konoha per evitare di trovarmi nel caos che ne seguirebbe.

Intuì, più che notare, l’irrigidimento delle spalle di Naruto. Ma sentì perfettamente il tono forzato con cui rispose alla sua presa in giro innocente. – Ah. Ah. Che divertente. Sarà meglio che ci sbrighiamo adesso. E dato che comunque tu non sembri ricordare i dettagli della missione, è meglio se prendo il comando io. Non vorrei doverti riportare da Sakura-chan in decine di pezzetti. Mi ucciderebbe.

Un istintivo brivido di raccapriccio gli deformò in una smorfia leggera il volto. – Sakura? E che c’entra Sakura?

Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo. Era come se lui e il Dobe stessero parlando della stessa cosa ma fossero partiti da premesse diverse.

\- Come “che c’entra”. – sospirò, grattandosi la testa. – Mi sa che l’incubo è stato peggio del solito, se ti ha fumato il cervello fino a questo punto.

\- Ehi.

Lo ignorò, e spiegò lentamente, alzando un po’ la voce e scandendo le sillabe, come se lo ritenesse un miscuglio mal riuscito tra un deficiente e un sordo. – Sakura. La tua fidanzata. Ti dice nulla questo?

L’orrore scatenato da quella affermazione fu tale che Sasuke si tolse la maschera per poter guardare meglio il suo migliore amico. – Fidanzata!? Da quando?!

Naruto si portò le mani ai fianchi, bilanciandosi meglio sulle gambe. Tutto in lui esprimeva biasimo e condanna.

\- Da quando avevamo tutti diciassette anni. Sei fidanzato con la MIA migliore amica da cinque anni, e fra sei mesi si celebrerà il vostro matrimonio. Mi hai pure chiesto di essere il tuo testimone. Sas’ke hai battuto la testa mentre sognavi? No perché se no te la sbatto io volentieri da qualche parte, così magari ti ritorna la memoria e il bene dell’intelletto.

\- Io … no. Non ricordo. – si portò la mano alla tempia. Gli faceva male la testa.

Fissò Naruto, che sospirando aveva abbassato il capo al suolo. Non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo e quella sensazione di incertezza lo innervosiva non poco. Gli sembrava quasi di non essere più se stesso.

\- Va bene. Ok. Lasciamo questo discorso per dopo. Ora dobbiamo pensare alla missione. – decise alla fine Naruto. Sasuke non poté far altro che trovarsi d’accordo con lui. – Comando io. – dichiarò felice, girandosi e iniziando ad avviarsi.

Sasuke lo seguì per i primi passi, poi commentò laconico e per nulla sorpreso: - Quindi non era vero che avevi tu la leadership del team. – fissò apatico Naruto inciampare sui suoi piedi.

\- Eh … ah … ragazze il nostro obiettivo è sempre fermo nello stesso punto?

Lo sapeva …

Fissò distrattamente Naruto conversare con le rane che erano rimaste pazientemente ad aspettare che loro si decidessero a fare qualcosa, con quella netta impressione di assoluta estraneità che cresceva in lui ad un ritmo vertiginoso. Era come se stesse vedendo per la prima volta Naruto in una situazione del genere.

Era come se fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva da secoli. Punto.

Studiò la sua figura, alla ricerca di qualcosa di famigliare in lui, non trovando altro che il modo in cui non smetteva un attimo di muoversi, i gesti inconsci che faceva, e quegli assurdi capelli dorati ed il colore eccessivamente luminoso dei suoi occhi.

Tutto il resto era cambiato dai suoi ricordi.

L’immagine di Naruto che aveva stampata nel cervello era quella di un ragazzino bassino, non troppo magro né troppo grasso, che indossava sempre abiti larghi dai colori disperatamente incongrui con il lavoro del ninja, tanto quanto discordante erano il suo carattere e la sua capacità di essere rumoroso anche nel silenzio.

Quello che aveva davanti invece era un uomo.

Alto. Una decina di centimetri, a occhio e croce, meno di lui.

Snello. L’uniforme scura e aderente da anbu sottolineava benissimo il corpo allenato e senza un filo di grasso del suo compagno. Che finalmente rendeva giustizia al mestiere di silenzioso assassino che il fato di essere nato in un villaggio ninja e di essere dotato dell’abilità di manipolare il chakra gli aveva scelto come destino.

Perché? Perché questa discordanza?

D’un tratto lo vide scoppiare a ridere, e poi fare una leggera carezza ad una delle rane che fece una strana smorfia, probabilmente un sorriso, e scomparve. Dopodiché Naruto si voltò verso di lui, sorriso sulle labbra e occhi brillanti, e Sasuke si accorse che non erano quelle le uniche cose che si discostavano dal suo ricordo infantile. I tratti del volto che lo fissava si erano affilati con la maturità, conferendo una certa eleganza agli zigomi e alla linea del mento, pur mantenendo la loro parvenza di morbid … trasalì mentalmente.

\- Sas’ke? Sei pronto?

\- Andiamo. – disse bruscamente. Ancora sconvolto da se stesso. Aveva davvero pensato che … no. No. Impossibile. Inconcepibile.

Fissò quasi timoroso il biondo, che si era di nuovo messo in quella posizione da insegnante infastidito che lo irritava tanto, e aveva piegato la testa verso la spalla destra. – Certo che sei proprio stronzo, Teme. Io ti do il tempo di riprenderti e tu ignori la domanda che ti faccio dicendo la stessa cosa.

\- Non avevamo fretta? – grazie ai Kami era il migliore in assoluto nell’ignorare il Dobe, e nel non palesare i propri pensieri con espressioni meno che impenetrabili.

Lui strinse gli occhi e poi sbuffò riposizionando la maschera al proprio posto, e diventando improvvisamente la “macchina assassina” che lo avevano addestrato ad essere. – Già, già … le ragazze manterranno la posizione. Mi hanno confermato che l’obiettivo sembra avere un corpo di guardia di tutto rispetto. Facciamo a testa o croce come al solito per decidere chi si occuperà di loro?

\- Testa o … È più prudente se controlliamo che le informazioni siano corrette.

\- Moooh … non sei per nulla divertente. Sempre a fare la coscienziosa piccola … mmh … coscienza, ecco. E poi sappiamo entrambi che è quasi impossibile incontrare ninja che ci possano dare filo da torcere.

\- Il tuo vocabolario langue come al solito. Non sei neppure capace di lamentarti in modo intelligente, Dobe.

\- Temmmmeeeee …

\- E poi non è saggio sopravvalutare la propria forza. Lo sai quanto me. Basta un minimo errore e si può morire anche per mano di un chunin.

Era così … rilassante battibeccare con Naruto.

Lo faceva stare bene come non stava da … non ricordava quanto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. Lui e Naruto facevano missioni insieme da quando erano mocciosi. Perché un pensiero assurdo come quello gli era spuntato nel cervello?

Sbirciò verso di lui, che stava ancora borbottando insulti al suo fianco, mentre saltava senza difficoltà di albero in albero, e si chiese ancora da dove venisse quella sensazione felice e soddisfatta di estraneità.

Probabilmente erano conseguenze dovute allo strano sogno che non riusciva a ricordare.

\- Ci siamo quasi. Visto che non vuoi tirare a sorte, io mi prendo il divertimento, e tu segui Kurosawa dentro la sua tana.

Sotto il tono imbronciato, si sentiva chiaramente la professionalità latente in lui, e soprattutto l’aspettativa e l’eccitazione per lo scontro imminente.

\- Dobe … - mormorò abbastanza forte perché fosse sentito dall’altro.

\- Guarda che ti sento, Teme.

Sasuke fissò la schiena davanti a lui, e sogghignò, decidendo di mettere da parte quella confusa sensazione di alienamento che sentiva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Il Sole ...**

**\- Cap. 2 -**

 

\- Non posso credere che ti sia fatto ferire da quelle mezze cartucce, Dobe.

\- Non mi sono fatto ferire!

\- E quel sangue sul braccio cos’è? Una nuova moda?

\- È solo un graffio. E quelle non erano mezze cartucce. Tutti a livello jonin almeno!

\- Quindi mi vuoi dire che all’uomo che ha sconfitto interi eserciti basta qualche misero jonin per farsi ferire? Sei fuori forma, Dobe. Dovresti allenarti di più, invece che ingrassare mangiando ramen.

\- Teme!! Il ramen fa solo bene! Non fa ingrassare per nulla!

Sasuke gli lanciò un’occhiata derisoria da sopra la spalla senza smettere di correre e saltare, cercando di non ridere e riuscendoci solo per la lunga esperienza che aveva a non farlo. Naruto aveva gonfiato le guance come un bambino, e gli occhi quasi non si vedevano più sotto le sopracciglia aggrottate. Inutile. Sarebbe rimasto buffo anche a ottant’anni.

\- Teme!!!! È vero!!

\- Sei proprio un Dobe se ci credi davvero.

\- Piuttosto tu! Ci hai messo un secolo per tornare. – la faccia imbronciata si aprì in un’espressione sorridente e compiaciuta mentre lo affiancava e poi superava per poterlo guardare in faccia mentre lo prendeva in giro. – Hai avuto problemi a recuperare delle stupide informazioni e a catturare un unico tizio.

Stava gongolando. Sasuke stirò le labbra in un ghigno, pregustandosi la reazione che sarebbe seguita alle sue successive parole. – Ci ho messo dieci minuti. Compreso il tempo di fargli sputare i nomi dei compratori. Poi sono rimasto a guardare la tua pietosa performance.

Quasi scoppiò a ridere quando Naruto scivolò sul ramo successivo. – Cos … ?! Teme! Quelli mi hanno ferito e tu sei rimasto a guardare!?

\- Non era solo un graffio? E poi se ti tiro sempre fuori io dai casini, non imparerai mai a camminare sulle tue gambe.

Era inutile aggiungere che se davvero avesse pensato che avesse bisogno del suo aiuto, sarebbe corso a darglielo. Per poi prenderlo in giro per quello, invece che per il taglietto insignificante che già si era chiuso sul suo braccio.

Naruto ringhiò, voltandogli le spalle e continuando a correre avanti a lui. Sasuke lo sentiva benissimo, mentre lo insultava a bassa voce.

Un movimento alla sua sinistra lo bloccò improvvisamente su di un ramo.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. Anche con lo sharingan, non riusciva ad individuare nulla. Eppure era sicuro di aver visto qualcosa.

\- Perché ti sei fermato, Teme?

\- Mi pareva di aver visto qualcosa.

\- Non c’è nulla, qui. Solo noi due.

Il tono serio, quasi urgente di Naruto, lo spinse a fissarlo. - … C’è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?

Per un istante, Naruto sostenne il suo sguardo inquisitorio con uno solenne, poi si mise a ridere, grattandosi la nuca con una mano. – Cosa dovrebbe mai essere? Non sei tu quello che si vanta sempre di sapere tutto? – si voltò per dare un’occhiata attorno a loro, come a sottolineare le proprie parole. – Non c’è nulla qui. E se non credi a me, credi al tuo sharingan, Teme.

Gli stava nascondendo qualcosa. Sasuke ne era certo.

\- Dovresti evitare davvero di sottolineare costantemente quanto imprudente e scemo sei. Esiste sempre la possibilità che qualcuno possieda un’abilità innata che può ingannare persino il mio sharingan.

\- Non ci credo. Hai appena ammesso di non essere infallibile? Davvero? Oh, Kami! La fine del mondo! La fine del mondo è vicina!! – gettò teatralmente le braccia al cielo, e poi si prese la testa tra le mani, scuotendola e fingendo di strapparsi i capelli.

L’avrebbe seppellito. Incrociò le braccia al petto incenerendo il biondo ancora intento nella sua recita.

\- E tu davvero speri che qualcuno ti nomini prossimo Hokage, con un comportamento del genere?

Naruto si tirò su come una molla dalla posizione raggomitolata che aveva assunto, e gli puntò un dito contro.

– Se Itachi non mi avesse rubato il titolo, adesso sarei io Hokage! È colpa di tuo fratello! Quando si deciderà a ridarmi quello che è mio di diritto, allora vedrai!

Sasuke sentì come un colpo al cuore a sentir nominare suo fratello.

\- Itachi?

Naruto lo fissò intensamente, come se stesse cercando qualcosa nella sua espressione che Sasuke sapeva essere di sorpresa. Poi disse a bassa voce, con tono un po’ preoccupato – Ancora gli strascichi dell’incubo? – non aspettò che gli rispondesse. Sospirò solo leggermente, e poi disse con una dolcezza che Sasuke non riconobbe come sua – Itachi è vivo, Sas’ke. Non lo hai ucciso. E quando abbiamo sconfitto l’Akatsuki e Madara, lo hai riportato a casa. Abbiamo svelato quello che c’era dietro l’assassinio del tuo clan e la sua appartenenza all’Akatsuki, ed è stato reintegrato e considerato un eroe. Itachi è Hokage da quattro anni.

Gli si avvicinò, e gli poso gentilmente una mano a coppa sulla guancia, sorridendo. – Itachi è vivo, Teme. – ripeté ancora.

Sasuke fissò ancora per qualche istante le scaglie di cielo che lo guardavano con un affetto ora evidente, e si domandò perché il sentire il calore della sua pelle coperta dal lungo guanto della divisa fosse così rassicurante, e nello stesso tempo così alieno.

Poi sbatté le palpebre dandosi dello stupido. E riprese il viaggio verso Konoha lasciandosi Naruto alle spalle.

\- Certo che è vivo. Me lo ricordo. Non sono mica un Dobe come qualcuno di mia conoscenza.

Ovvio che non fosse abituato alla sensazione del calore di Naruto sulla pelle. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Le volte che lo aveva toccato, si potevano dividere in due categorie: quando si stavano pestando o quando si stavano allenando – il che praticamente le faceva convogliare in un’unica categoria, dato che la differenza era davvero minima -, e in quei momenti di certo non prestava attenzione a particolari insignificanti come quello.

Si rese improvvisamente conto di non aver sentito il “Teme!” che si aspettava, e si girò fermandosi nuovamente.

Naruto era fermo dove lo aveva lasciato, e pareva fissare intensamente un punto specifico della foresta attorno a loro. Aveva il respiro pesante.

\- Naruto?

Si voltò di scatto verso di lui.

\- Qualcosa non va? – chiese con cautela iniziando ad estrarre un kunai dalla sacca delle armi, spostando lo sguardo verso il punto che l’altro aveva fissato. Non c’era nulla, ma forse Naruto aveva percepito qualcosa che lui non vedeva.

\- N … No, no. Ho solo visto un cervo e … – rise nervosamente, avviandosi – Mi è venuta voglia di stufato. Quasi quasi mi autoinvito a cena dalla tua fidanzata.

“Chi?” si morse le labbra prima di realizzare a chi si stesse riferendo il Dobe. Lo seguì, sempre con la sensazione che gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa. – E perché la mia … Sakura dovrebbe sfamarti? – proprio non gli riusciva di dire quella parola.

\- Perché è merito mio se tu sei diventato umano e ti sei accorto di lei! Ovvio!

\- Questo prova solamente quanto grande sia la tua idiozia. Sakura è sempre stata la ragazza più importante per te. E tu sei talmente scemo da spingerla tra le braccia di un altro. – era irritato al solo pensiero. Come lo era stato da ragazzino nel vedere il suo autoproclamato migliore amico dare tutta la sua attenzione ad una ragazzina fastidiosa, invece che a lui.

Mmh …

Fissò i movimenti armoniosi della schiena davanti a sé, domandandosi perché non se ne fosse accorto prima. Tutti quegli anni di fid … fid … con Sakura. Tutto il tempo passato con Naruto. E si accorgeva adesso di una cosa così semplice.

Il pensiero di Sakura, lo faceva al massimo rilassare. Come se vi trovasse dentro un piccolo sentore di stabilità, affetto, quotidianità. Il pensiero di lei come sua fid … - non riusciva neppure a pensarlo! Era a causa dell’incubo che non ricordava neppure? - … stonava profondamente con le sensazioni che gli trasmetteva.

Naruto, invece, era un pensiero vivo e quasi … eccitante nella sua testa. Un respiro trattenuto e poi rilasciato fino in fondo, con la certezza che il prossimo sarebbe stato altrettanto intenso e altrettanto sicuro. Naruto era “casa”.

\- Sakura è come una sorella, per me. Anche se proprio non capisco i suoi pessimi gusti. Ma se voi siete felici, allora va tutto bene.

E tu? Tu lo sei, felice? La domanda gli scivolò veloce nel cervello, ma non la vocalizzò. Limitandosi a continuare a seguirlo, pensieroso.

C’era qualcosa che non gli tornava, ed era ovvio che Naruto la sapesse più lunga di quello che dichiarava. Come era evidente pure che non gliela avrebbe detta, perciò doveva essere qualcosa che aveva a che fare col suo benessere. Naruto non avrebbe mai acconsentito coscientemente a fargli del male. Non se non si stavano pestando, almeno.

 

Konoha gli riservò l’ennesima sorpresa.

Era … lei, eppure era diversa. La città che avrebbe giurato di conoscere, differiva leggermente dalla realtà. Come quell’angolo, vicino al palazzo dell’Hokage, che avrebbe scommesso essere chiuso da una bancarella di dolciumi, e che invece era vuoto e spoglio.

\- Che guardi, Teme?

\- Non c’era una bancarella di dolci, in quell’angolo?

\- Ah … c’era quando eravamo piccoli. La nonnina che la gestiva si è ritirata diverso tempo fa. Che, te ne sei accorto solo adesso? Che cavolo di memoria del cazzo hai, Teme? Mi preoccupa questa tua mancanza di attenzione per i dettagli.

Incenerì la maschera del compagno con un’occhiata che perse molta acredine, dato che venne dispensata attraverso una maschera simile. – Parla quello che si dimentica quale pergamena deve far firmare e quale deve conservare.

\- Ehi! Ero un bambino! Per quanto me lo rinfaccerai ancora? – il tono indignato di Naruto lo fece sorridere, da dietro la sicurezza dello schermo di legno.

\- Fino a che campi, Dobe. Ora vogliamo andare a consegnare il prigioniero e le informazioni? Voglio farmi una doccia.

Ignorò le lamentele per metà false del biondo, e si diresse verso la finestra dell’Hokage, sapendo che lui lo avrebbe seguito.

Arrivato sul davanzale, si incantò a fissare la figura seduta di suo fratello, impegnato a leggere e firmare dei documenti.

\- So di essere molto affascinante, otouto, ma preferirei essere ammirato da una bella ragazza, o al massimo da un bel ragazzo, piuttosto che da te. Con tutto l’affetto che ti porto, non desidero avere una relazione del genere con il mio stesso sangue.

Batté le palpebre, mentre la risata di Naruto gli riempiva le orecchie. – Itachi-san ho sempre saputo che sotto quelle borse scure c’era un uomo con un senso dell’umorismo più sviluppato di quello di tuo fratello!

Itachi girò la testa finalmente nella loro direzione ricambiando lo sguardo intenso del suo stesso sangue con occhi calmi e saggi. Occhi caldi, occhi ora vagamente divertiti. Occhi vivi.

\- Riuscirò mai a convincervi ad usare la porta, a voi due?

\- Non c’è riuscita mai neppure baa-chan, Itachi-san, che era molto più spaventosa di te.

\- Più spaventosa di me? Credo che il mio orgoglio abbia appena subito un colpo mortale.

Naruto rise, bilanciandosi sulla cornice della finestra. – Tu non hai l’abitudine di cercare di sfondare il cranio a chiunque ti faccia arrabbiare, Itachi-san. Non è una questione di forza, ma solo di autocontrollo. Per forza che sei meno spaventoso di lei.

Saltò dentro l’ufficio ignorando lo stato di fossilizzazione che aveva colpito il suo migliore amico.

\- Ignoralo, la principessa ha avuto un incubo e deve ancora riprendersi del tutto. Onestamente mi domando come faccia uno che ha la fama di essere un gelido bastardo senza cuore a sviluppare manie apprensive tali da avere incubi la notte.

Itachi distolse finalmente gli occhi dal fratello per portarli sul biondo anbu che era andato a stravaccarsi sulla sedia davanti alla sua scrivania.

\- Naruto-kun quello che hai detto è decisamente privo di tatto. Il fatto che otouto sia sensibile non è una cosa di cui debba vergognarsi.

\- Ah, non ho detto questo. Dico solo che è – ghignò fissando Sasuke che si era appena ricordato di non voler diventare una statua ornamentale – DOLCE e così fuori carattere da far venire voglia di coccolarlo. – terminò mimando un abbraccio soffocante.

\- Dobe …

\- Naruto-kun non dovresti provocarlo così.

Il biondo scoppiò a ridere. – E perché? È divertente! Hai visto la faccia che ha fatto?

Itachi lo fissò, indulgente e allo stesso tempo severo, una lieve inclinazione della testa verso sinistra che ne palesava il divertimento di fondo. – Se siete qui significa che avete portato a termine la missione.

\- Certo che sì, ‘ttebayo!

 

Il rapporto e la consegna del criminale che avevano catturato erano proceduti monotonamente, tra le risate fuori luogo del dobe e i pacati richiami divertiti di Itachi. Ora stavano percorrendo la strada che avevano fatto migliaia di volte, uscendo dal palazzo, con l’ordine diretto dell’Hokage di andare a lavarsi e di dormire fino al giorno successivo.

\- Come se fosse possibile … crede davvero che Sakura-chan ci permetterebbe di saltare la sua ispezione?

\- Un giorno o l’altro mi spiegherai perché ti senti in dovere di raccontarmi conversazioni a cui ho partecipato anche io, dobe.

\- Ah, te lo spiego subito, teme. Lo faccio perché sei così assente che mi sorge sempre il dubbio che ti rifugi in un universo parallelo ogni volta che il discorso diverge dal lavoro. – lo abbagliò con un sorriso brillante entrando nella hall dell’ospedale dove Sakura lavorava, e subito dopo lo piantò in asso per parlare con un’infermiera.

Lo fissò, sorridente e biondo, chino sulla ragazza che lo fissava come fosse una divinità terrestre, mentre le parlava ad alta voce, gesticolando e arruffandosi i capelli. Probabilmente le stava chiedendo di chiamare Sakura. E siccome era Naruto, aveva dovuto con ogni probabilità farcire la conversazione con inutili domande sulla salute fisica e psicofisica della ragazza e di tutti i suoi parenti fino al quinto grado.

Sasuke sospirò mentalmente avvicinandosi, non disturbandosi neppure a prestare attenzione alla conversazione. Non era là perché gli interessasse la vita di un’estranea. Solo per evitare l’urlo con cui Naruto gli avrebbe sicuramente comunicato il termine della sua conversazione e che avrebbe fatto girare mezza Konoha dalla sua parte.

Onestamente, voleva solo andare a casa e fare una doccia per poi rinnovare la conoscenza con il materasso della sua stanza da letto. Gli pareva fossero anni che non abbracciava il suo cuscino. Gli mancava. Era ora di dare retta ai suoi istinti e approfondire la loro conoscenza intima.

\- Hana ha detto che Sakura sta visitando. Finisce il turno fra dieci minuti. Ci consiglia di aspettarla nel suo studio.

Quindici minuti di chiacchiericcio unilaterale e inascoltato dopo, una donna con un camice svolazzante e dei capelli che potevano far invidia alla principessa di una fiaba spalancò la porta del proprio ufficio, e si fiondò, ignorando bellamente la bionda figura ora zittita che li fissava, sul sempre più irritato Sasuke tentando di soffocarlo mentre gli sussurrava all’orecchio– Mi sei mancato tanto, Sasuke-kun.

\- Guarda che ci sono anche io, Sakura-chan.

Sasuke si vide premuto contro un petto non molto formoso, mentre la sua aspirante assassina, si raddrizzava e ribatteva con tono seccato, un ginocchio piazzato tra le gambe del fidanzato seduto per bilanciarsi:

\- Sono sicura che è tua la colpa se siete così in ritardo! Dovevate tornare cinque giorni fa. Cinque, Naruto. Si può sapere cosa avete fatto? In che guaio vi siete cacciati? E quel sangue di chi è? Che hai fatto Naruto?!

Sasuke venne improvvisamente liberato dall’abbraccio mortale e poté assistere, finalmente libero di respirare e ghignare, al rimprovero e contemporaneo controllo medico che Sakura stava elargendo al biondo.

Sakura era sempre stata così. Da un lato brutale come poche altre persone che avesse mai incontrato, e dall’altra con una tendenza alla “mamma chioccia” incredibilmente commovente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione. Potrebbe causare traumi insuperabili a menti fragili, soprattutto se sensibili a relazioni etero.  
> Lettore avvisato, mezzo salvato U.U

**Il Sole ...**

**\- Cap. 3 -**

 

Perché si trovava là? Voleva solo farsi una doccia e andare a dormire.

Allora perché si trovava là a fissare piastrelle di ceramica viola? Certo. Dell’acqua stava scorrendogli addosso. E lui stava effettivamente facendosi una doccia preparandosi per andare a letto.

Ma le piastrelle avrebbero dovuto essere blu.

E il letto non era quello giusto.

L’appartamento stesso non era quello giusto!

Imprecò sonoramente contro Naruto, che lo aveva praticamente costretto in quella situazione, e chiuse l’acqua.

Dopo essersi asciugato sommariamente, si avvolse un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi e si strofinò con un altro i capelli gocciolanti, desiderando non profumassero di rosa, ma di sandalo.

Prese un profondo respiro e si disse che era la stanchezza a renderlo così nervoso e riluttante ad aprire la porta del bagno.

Avrebbe voluto dormire, alla faccia di tutti quegli psicologi che sostenevano che il maschio medio avrebbe voluto fare sesso anche con entrambe le gambe rotte e le costole conficcate nei polmoni.

Lui era stanco. Aveva sonno, e trovava allettante l’idea di andare a letto con qualcuno quanto quella di dover sostenere un attacco contemporaneo da tre criminali di livello S.

Però …

Aprì la porta e fissò la donna che lo aspettava seduta sul letto, un tomo enorme sulle ginocchia e un surrogato di camicia da notte addosso, che la copriva meno di quanto non la scopriva. Quando si accorse di lui, alzò gli occhi e sorrise, mettendo da parte il libro che stava leggendo mentre lo aspettava.

\- Mi sembri tornato quasi umano dopo la doccia, Sasuke-kun.

Lui avanzò, domandandosi perché per lei Naruto era “Naruto”, mentre lui era “Sasuke-kun”.

\- Significa che prima ero un mostro? – si informò in tono piatto, non precisamente interessato alla risposta.

\- Vagamente somigliante ad un personaggio da film dell’orrore, sì. – replicò giocosamente alzandosi e andandogli incontro.

\- E ora?

Lei gli fece scivolare le braccia attorno ai fianchi e si alzò in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio leggero e casto sulle labbra. – Ora assomigli di più al bel ragazzo che ha lasciato il mio letto un’eternità fa.

Dovette reprimere l’istinto che gli diceva di ritrarsi. Era troppo vicina e lo stava toccando troppo, gli urlava. Lo ignorò, e l’abbracciò a sua volta, abbassando il capo verso le sue labbra sorridenti.

Era la sua fidanzata. Si sarebbero sposati entro pochi mesi. Avrebbe avuto da lei gli eredi del suo clan distrutto.

\- Oh? E lo conosco questo bel ragazzo? – continuò in tono automatico. Gli pareva di star recitando un copione, senza partecipazione emotiva.

Lei rise leggera. – Se fai il bravo te lo presento domani mattina …

\- Cercherò di essere un angelo, allora. – promise volenteroso catturando le sue labbra sorridenti con un bacio delicato, zittendo gli sciocchi e assurdi dubbi che la sua mente gli stava sparando come messaggi di allerta sulle retine. Approfondì il bacio qualche istante dopo, e si abbassò per prenderla in braccio e portarla a letto.

Ve la distese sopra, abbassando anche se stesso nell’atto, e continuò a baciarla con metodo e concentrazione prima di scostarsi leggermente da lei per osservarla, sdraiata sotto di lui, le guance arrossate, il respiro veloce, le mani aggrappate alle sue spalle e le gambe aperte che accoglievano fiduciose un uomo nudo, dato che l’asciugamano li fissava abbandonato un metro buono più in là sul pavimento, ma potenzialmente pericoloso.

Un uomo nudo che non la desiderava, non davvero. Non col cuore.

Ma era Sakura, per l’amor dei Kami!

Se l’avesse ferita non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Le voleva bene. Questa era sempre stata una certezza. E ora che tutto pareva così strano e insolito e sbagliato, quella continuava ad essere una certezza.

Si riabbassò e la baciò profondamente, per poi scivolare lentamente a darle umidi baci a labbra aperte sul mento, il collo, la clavicola, mordicchiando la tenera carne e vezzeggiandola gentilmente. E poi scendere ancora, fino a chiudere la bocca sulla sommità del suo seno e succhiare forte.

\- AH!

Sasuke sorrise internamente mentre allargava la bocca per accogliere dentro ad essa più carne possibile, mentre Sakura sotto di lui si inarcava ansimando.

Poi … - Aspetta! Aspetta. – gli disse tirandogli i capelli per fargli alzare la testa. La fissò sforzandosi di non aggrottare le sopracciglia. Lei deglutì e sospirò. Poi spiegò la motivazione del suo gesto – Onestamente non era questo quello a cui pensavo quando ti ho invitato a passare la notte qui.

Ah, no? Inarcò un sopracciglio, dubbioso.

Lei ridacchiò, arrossendo appena e pettinandogli i capelli con le dita. – Beh, magari un pensierino l’ho fatto. Mi sei mancato. Ma credevo fossi stanco. Volevo stare con te tutta la notte e lasciarti dormire in pace. Tutto qui.

La fissò, sorpreso. Poi sospirò, seppellendo il naso tra i suoi seni.

Rimase lì per un po’ mentre lei lo accarezzava piano, a pensare cosa fare di se stesso e di lei. Quel suo modo di fare era così diverso da quello di Naruto. Lei era sempre disposta a venire incontro alle sue necessità, anche se si trattava di soli capricci. Se fosse stato Naruto, al suo posto, gli avrebbe fatto sanguinare le orecchie a furia di lamentele, e avrebbe provato a costringerlo a fare come voleva lui. E sarebbero finiti a fare a botte tutta la notte.

Gli scappò un accenno di risata.

\- Il mio programma per la nottata è così ridicolo?

Sasuke gelò. Aveva davvero appena fatto paragoni tra la sua fid … tra Sakura e il suo migliore amico? Aveva davvero appena pensato a cosa sarebbe successo se al posto della … di Sakura ci fosse stato Naruto?

No, no no no NO!

Non poteva essere serio!

Fissò gli occhi perplessi di Sakura con sguardo vitreo. No. Quella era la donna che lo avrebbe aiutato a far rivivere il suo clan. Quella era la donna che avrebbe ridato a suo fratello una famiglia. Quella era la donna a cui aveva chiesto di sposarlo. Quella era la donna a cui appartenevano tutti i suoi capricci. Quella era la DONNA che avrebbe desiderato per il resto della sua vita. Quella era la DONNA che amava.

Non poteva essere nessun altro. Doveva solamente ricordarlo meglio.

Strinse i denti sulla sua decisione, e vi si aggrappò, continuando la recita docile che aveva messo in atto prima.

Ghignò. – Quello che penso io non conta?

\- Che vuoi dire?

\- Non sei l’unica che è stata sola a lungo.

Lei sembrò sorpresa, ma poi sorrise circondando le sue spalle con una presa più salda. Sospirò drammaticamente. – Cosa non si fa per accontentare un uomo …

\- Già … come ti compatisco. – replicò con sarcasmo, avvicinando il viso al suo. Soffocò la sua risata con un bacio profondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Che poi gran trauma non è stato, ma tant'è. Mi piace far sudare...  
>  Buon Natale!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... E poichè oggi è il mio compleanno, aggiungo pure un altro capitolo. Tanti auguri a me.

**Il Sole ...**

**\- Cap. 4 -**

 

Il mattino dopo, Sasuke si svegliò con l’odore del caffè appena fatto nelle narici, e la sensazione di aver avuto un incubo che ancora gli risuonava come un tamburo nelle orecchie. Qualcosa che riguardava persone che strillavano, un mare rosso e un calore insopportabile che lo bruciava.

Ansimò pesantemente mentre fissava il soffitto della stanza, cercando di dare una collocazione spaziale a quella visione sconosciuta. Si passò le mani sulla faccia e rimase così, ad ansimare contro i propri palmi per un lungo momento. Dove era? Di chi era quella casa? Perché faceva quegli incubi che poi non avevano neppure il buonsenso di farsi ricordare?

“Andrà tutto bene, Sasuke.” Si alzò di scatto, cercando la fonte di quel sussurro indistinto. Non riuscendo a trovarla, respirò ancora, profondamente; si sedette sul bordo del letto, infilò i pantaloni piegati ordinatamente sulla sedia accanto all’armadio, e si diresse verso la cucina da cui provenivano gli innocui rumori domestici che sentiva. Se non altro, ora ricordava almeno dove era.

Fissò dalla porta Sakura, che si stava affaccendando attorno al gas. – Hai detto qualcosa? – le chiese, facendola sobbalzare e girare.

\- Ah, Sas’ke. – sorrise, dolce e felice – Ti sei svegliato. Ho preparato la colazione. Stavo per venire a vedere … -/- Mi hai detto qualcosa? – la interruppe.

Lei lo studiò, perplessa. – Sì … adesso? – terminò l’affermazione con un tono dubitativo.

\- No, prima. Prima. Hai detto qualcosa? Hai detto … - si interruppe. Lei non capiva. Era ovvio.

– Devo andare. – annunciò bruscamente, dirigendosi in camera a recuperare la maglia che aveva lasciato.

\- Fai colazione prima. Itachi-san non si offenderà di certo se per una volta non fai colazione con lui. E poi ha già Naruto a fagli compagnia, non si sentirà solo, vedrai.

Quel nome ebbe il potere di fermarlo. Lei lo aveva seguito e ora lo guardava dalla porta della camera da letto. Si infilò la maglia, e chiese cautamente - … Naruto? – perché Naruto avrebbe dovuto far colazione con suo fratello?

\- Da quando siete tornati, fa sempre colazione da voi. Davvero! Quel ragazzo è un tale scroccone! Comunque lascia che di tuo fratello si occupi lui e vieni a bere il caffè. Te lo sei meritato dopo ieri notte.

Gli sorrise, complice e soddisfatta.

E lui … non poté far altro che provare disgusto per se stesso.

La stava ingannando. Anche se forse era dovuto a qualche strano evento esterno che gli era capitato, o agli incubi che lo perseguitavano, la stava ingannando.

Lui non provava altro che affetto per lei.

Niente altro.

\- No. Devo andare. Devo ancora compilare il rapporto dell’ultima missione. Anche se sono il … fratello dell’Hokage non significa che abbia dei privilegi, giusto?

Lei parve delusa, ma si riprese in fretta.

\- D’accordo. Però non venire a lamentarti con me se fra un’ora starai morendo di fame..

\- Sfogherò la mia frustrazione sul Dobe.

Si sarebbe morso la lingua. Perché quella frase innocente gli sembrava così erotica?

Sakura rise. – Sì, sì. Fallo pure. Tanto c’è abituato!

 

Mentre correva verso casa, Sasuke rifletteva su cosa gli stava succedendo.

Aveva forse subito un qualche trauma che gli aveva incasinato la testa? Perché non ricordava cose e sentimenti che sarebbero dovuti essere evidenti?

Una macchia rossiccia sulla sinistra lo fece fermare di scatto. Aguzzò gli occhi senza riuscire a distinguerla, perciò attivò lo sharingan. Invano. La macchia era scomparsa.

Rimase fermo a riflettere. C’era qualcosa che non tornava. Se pure stesse sopportando le conseguenze di una ferita, era strano che ricordasse distintamente alcune cose e altre invece fossero così annebbiate nella sua testa. Giusto?

E quella sensazione di nostalgia? Come se provasse o facesse le cose per la prima volta da molto tempo? Perché mai provarla?

Che fosse un genjutsu? Provò per l’ennesima volta a disperderlo, e non ottenne nulla. Ancora.

Che fosse qualcosa di più elaborato? Ma chi avrebbe mai potuto essere così bravo da riuscire a non farsi scoprire dallo sharingan?

Chi?

E poi, a quale scopo? Per estorcergli informazioni? Piuttosto contorto. C’erano altri metodi per ottenerle. Più efficienti, e più veloci.

Lavaggio del cervello? Ma lui conosceva quel posto. Non stavano cercando di convincerlo di essere un ninja di un altro villaggio. Konoha, per quanto strana e diversa, era casa sua. E le persone che aveva incontrato erano quelle che aveva di più care.

Perciò non era un’illusione. Forse. Poteva avere uno scopo che lui non vedeva in quel momento. Tipo … studiarlo? Trovare i suoi punti deboli? Analizzare lo sharingan?

Sospirò. Non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte in quel modo.

\- Ooh? Guarda guarda chi mi capita di incrociare a queste ore del mattino. Buongiorno Sasuke-kun.

Si girò verso la voce fastidiosa che lo stava salutando, per trovare la faccia sorridente di Kakashi che lo fissava da sopra l’albero alla sua sinistra.

\- Yo! – reiterò alzando una mano il suo vecchio sensei, scendendo subito dopo dal ramo su cui era appollaiato.

\- Kakashi. – salutò senza entusiasmo.

\- Appena uscito dal nido d’amore? Sai?- continuò senza dargli la possibilità di mandarlo all’Inferno – Mi sono sorpreso alla notizia del tuo matrimonio con Sakura. Cos’è, ti ha spaventato fino al punto da convincerti a fare quello che vuole lei?

\- E a te interesserebbe perché …?

\- … Perché sono il tuo sensei ovviamente, e mi preoccupo per te. Camminiamo? – si avviò, senza aspettare una risposta. Sasuke lo seguì senza riuscire a spiegarsene la ragione. Forse perché Kakashi aveva dato voce ai suoi stessi dubbi?

Questo non significava però che avrebbe ceduto o ammesso nulla.

\- Perché dovrebbe centrare qualcosa? E poi hai smesso di essere il “mio” sensei molto tempo fa.

\- Uno non smette mai di essere il sensei del proprio pupillo. Neppure quando a questi cresce il pelo sulla faccia e diventa adulto. E su di te ancora non ne ho visto spuntare molto, di pelo.

Sasuke lo fulminò.

Camminarono in silenzio per un po’.

\- Non hai risposto ancora alla mia domanda.

\- Perché dovrei?

\- Perché no?

\- Non ti devo una risposta.

Sentì lo sguardo calcolatore di Kakashi puntato addosso, ma non gli diede la soddisfazione di fargli capire che lo infastidiva.

\- Dovrebbe essere semplice, sai? Basta che tu dica “Perché la amo, sensei. Questo è quanto.” Magari con un sorriso.

\- … “La amo sensei, questo è quanto.”

Ebbe la netta sensazione che Kakashi avesse colto la domanda nascosta nella sua affermazione. Ma lui non commentò. Si limitò a dire “mmh” e poi a zittirsi di nuovo.

Alla fine Sasuke non resistette più. – Che intendi con quel “mmh”? – sbottò.

\- Solo “mmh”. Niente di più niente di meno. – replicò il ninja mascherato sorridendo paterno.

Sasuke si fermò – Piantala, vuoi?

\- Di fare cosa?

\- Di fare l’allocco scemo! Che vuoi dirmi con tutto questo discorso? Lo so che non mi hai fermato solo per mugugnare insensatezze. Quale è il tuo scopo?

\- Mah , mah … volevo solo il piacere della tua compagnia. Non chiami mai … non mi vieni mai a trovare …. Il tuo sensei si sente abbandonato, sai?

Sasuke strinse i denti e sibilò, al limite della pazienza – Allora trovati un rifugio per cani randagi. E non seccare me.

Lo piantò in asso, furente con se stesso per essersi lasciato trascinare in una discussione insensata con quell’idiota svampito.

 

Quando oltrepassò il cancello del vecchio quartiere, ancora stava imprecando contro Kakashi.

Fu per questo che ci mise qualche istante a notare che – ancora – gli edifici che gli erano davanti, non erano quelli diroccati dei suoi ricordi, ma si ergevano puliti e integri ai lati di strade altrettanto pulite.

Strinse i pugni al limite della sopportazione.

Un altro ricordo che non collimava con la realtà. Doveva parlare con Itachi e Naruto, che parevano sapere dei suoi incubi più di Sakura. Doveva capire se era dovuto alla sua testa.

Davanti a casa, esitò di nuovo, sentendosi ancora una volta sommerso da quella sensazione di rimpianto e tristezza miste a gioia. Come se non vedesse quella soglia da anni e il rivederla fosse un fatto dolce e amaro insieme.

Si rimproverò di essere patetico e fece scivolare deciso il fusuma che si affacciava al giardino dal quale era arrivato.

 

\- … Dispiace, Itachi-san.

Sasuke bloccò la propria mano sullo shoji del salotto, sentendo Naruto parlare.

\- Me lo avevi affidato. Ti ho deluso. Mi dispiace tanto.

\- Naruto-kun. Non puoi chiudere la crepa di una diga premendovi solo contro un dito. So che hai fatto del tuo meglio.

Naruto rise, facendo aggrottare la fronte a Sasuke. Non lo aveva mai sentito, quel suono così sconfitto, uscire dalla bocca ottimista del Dobe.

\- Sapevo che avresti detto così. Perché non avresti dovuto? In fondo è quello che desideravo sentirmi dire …

Sasuke strinse i denti, in attesa, ma lo shoji gli si aprì di scatto davanti al naso, e lui si ritrovò ad incrociare gli occhi seri e intenti di suo fratello mentre Naruto si interrompeva.

Si studiarono a lungo, prima che Itachi sorridesse e parlasse.

\- Hai passato una bella nottata, otouto?

Lo ignorò spostando lo sguardo sulla figura di spalle di Naruto, seduto al tavolo della cucina che si stropicciava in modo sospetto gli occhi.

Superò il fratello, il salotto che si affacciava alla cucina e gli si approcciò ghignando – Che ti ha fatto, Dobe? Mio fratello è stato cattivo con te? Vuoi che lo picchi per averti fatto piangere?

\- Sta’ zitto, Teme, che non sto piangendo. – borbottò roco, gli occhi nascosti alla sua vista dalle mani incrociate su cui aveva appoggiato la fronte.

Era così strano vederlo in quello stato …

\- Oh? Allora ti stavi lamentando per cosa? Sei andato in missione da solo cercando di fare l’adulto e hai fallito? Lo sai che senza di me non sei capace di fare niente. E tu, Itachi. Perché ti ostini a mandare un incapace come lui in solitaria? Un capo dovrebbe sapere i punti deboli dei propri subordinati.

\- Naruto non ha fallito proprio in nulla, otouto. E tu dovresti smetterla di comportarti come un bambino ogni volta che sei irritato.

\- Io non sono irritato, nii-san. E non sono io quello che si comporta come un bambino. È il piagnucolone qui che lo fa.

\- Teme … - la voce roca e fiacca di Naruto non era ancora di suo gusto.

\- Sinceramente non capisco come facciate a non stufarvi di questo vostro atteggiamento. Sembrate una coppia di bambini che si fanno i dispetti per non dover ammettere che sono interessati all’altro.

\- Nii … -/- Se vuoi proprio saperlo, otouto, - lo interruppe Itachi con calma mentre loro arrossivano – Naruto-kun si sente in colpa per quello che ti è successo.

Naruto saltò in piedi di scatto, rovesciando la sedia. – Itachi!

Lui alzò una mano, per zittire le sue proteste. – Va tutto bene, Naruto-kun. Sasuke ha il diritto di sapere, me lo hai insegnato tu, ricordi? – Naruto distolse lo sguardo e lo puntò sui suoi pugni serrati, appoggiati sul tavolo. – Che tu voglia proteggerlo, è ammirevole, ma come ti ho già detto, non hai motivo di scusarti.

– Che intendi dire, nii-san? – indagò cauto Sasuke, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo biondo compagno, che rifiutava ostinatamente di ricambiare lo sguardo.

\- Siediti, otouto. Anche tu, Naruto-kun.

\- Itachi-san …

\- Naruto-kun non pensi che Sasuke si sia posto delle domande? Credi non abbia colto le incoerenze tra la realtà e i suoi ricordi? Non puoi fingere che tutto sia a posto, sperando che lo diventi davvero col tempo.

Sasuke si sedette lentamente di fronte a Naruto. Ovviamente, questi aveva sperato proprio quello perché arrossì, fece una smorfia e si risedette con riluttanza. Nascondendo la propria espressione appoggiando la fronte sulle braccia incrociate sul tavolo. – Volevo solo … - mormorò con tono così basso che quasi non lo sentì.

\- Lo so, Naruto.

Sasuke osservò con sorpresa suo fratello accostarsi al suo amico e posargli gentilmente una mano sul capo. Poi si scostò da lui, preparò un’altra tazza di tè, la mise davanti a lui e si sedette a sua volta. E cominciò a spiegare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Il Sole ...**

**\- Cap. 5 -**

\- Sasuke, ti ricordi l’ultimo attacco di Madara?

Madara? Che centrava quel vecchio pazzo manipolatore?

\- Te lo ricordi? - insisté Itachi.

\- Sì, nii-san. Me lo ricordo.

Come avrebbe potuto dimenticare il bruciante dolore che il suo ultimo colpo gli aveva regalato?

Era stato piuttosto … indimenticabile, se voleva essere completamente onesto. Ed era tutt’ora irritante, per lui, riconoscere che l’antenato con più di un piede nella fossa fosse stato così potente da superare il suo Susanoo con una facilità che aveva dell’imbarazzante.

\- La verità è che non hai subito solo una ferita fisica. Prima che Tsuki no Me Keikaku* venisse reso completamente innocuo, Madara è riuscito a usarlo per intrappolarti in una versione più potente di Tsukuyomi. In cui la tua vita precedente è stata stravolta completamente. Sono riuscito a disattivare la tecnica solo diverso tempo dopo, dato che non ho partecipato a tutta la battaglia, ma le conseguenze di quel genjutsu sono state pesanti. I tuoi ricordi si sono persi tra quelli falsi dell’illusione di Madara.

Sasuke rifletté a lungo sulle parole che il fratello aveva pronunciato. – Quindi? Cosa … credevo? E perché non riesco a ricordarlo?

Itachi evidentemente si aspettava la domanda, perché rispose senza esitazione. – Ti ha fatto credere di avermi ucciso.

\- Ma io ti ho ucci … - Sasuke sgranò gli occhi alla risposta automatica che gli uscì dalle labbra.

Itachi sorrise calmo. – Pensavi di averlo fatto. Sì. Madara è stato molto astuto, perché ha preso come punto centrale dell’illusione un fatto particolarmente traumatico, di cui tu non avevi ricordi precisi delle conseguenze. Ti ha fatto credere di avermi VISTO morire, mentre invece io ero solo svenuto. Quindi ha lavorato sulla base dei tuoi successivi ricordi, manipolandoli a sua volontà.

\- Invece? Cosa è successo?

\- Naruto-kun e la sua squadra sono arrivati prima che Obito potesse portare via entrambi. Non sono riusciti a salvarti da lui, ma hanno recuperato me. Mi hanno nascosto e curato. E quando Tsunade-sama si è risvegliata, mi hanno portato da lei. È grazie a lei e a Sakura che sono qui a parlare con te, otouto. Nel frattempo tu hai giustiziato Danzo, e iniziato ad avere dubbi su quello che Obito ti ha detto dopo aver parlato con Naruto.

Sasuke fissò il fratello frustrato. – Ma io non ricordo tutto questo!

\- Ne hai la vaga consapevolezza, però. Vero?

Si prese del tempo per pensarci, sorbendo il proprio tè. Consapevolezza? Ne aveva davvero la consapevolezza? Si massaggiò distrattamente la tempia.

\- Il fatto che non ricordi è una conseguenza alle azioni che ho dovuto compiere quando ho sciolto Tsukuyomi. – ripeté pacatamente il fratello.

Gli riservò un’occhiata vagamente risentita.

\- Perché Naruto si sente in colpa, allora? Tutta l’emicrania che mi sta venendo in questo periodo e i sogni che sto avendo non sono colpa sua, ma tua.

Il sussulto di Naruto non gli sfuggì. Anche perché lui scattò in piedi così bruscamente che la sedia cadde. – Non parlare così a tuo fratello! La situazione in cui ti trovi non è affatto colpa sua!

Rimase a fissare sorpreso lo sguardo furioso del suo migliore amico, incapace di ribattere.

\- Naruto. – il richiamo gentile di Itachi non fece altro che farlo imprecare, e uscire dalla stanza sbattendo lo shoji.

Sasuke studiò a lungo la superficie della parete scorrevole, che per la violenza del gesto dell’altro si era riaperta quasi della metà del suo ingombro.

\- Che gli prende?

Il sospiro di Itachi lo fece divergere l’attenzione stupefatta per riportarla sul fratello.

\- Madara stava mirando a lui. E lui si sente responsabile per quello che è successo e sta continuando a succedere per colpa mia. Perché gli avevo chiesto di avere cura di te, mentre io non potevo farlo.

 

“È per questo che coloro che erano a conoscenza dei tuoi falsi ricordi hanno acconsentito a non dire nulla, e a fare come voleva Naruto.”

 

Questo era quello che il fratello aveva detto per concludere la sua spiegazione.

«Che poi … spiegazione. Che parola grossa. Come al solito, nii-san spiega solo quello che vuole lui.»

Sasuke rifletteva, camminando con le mani nelle tasche per le vie del villaggio. Rifletteva sulle informazioni lacunose che il fratello gli aveva fornito, e sull’atteggiamento del Dobe alla sua … condizione.

Quando si ritrovò al campo di allenamento che avevano eletto a “loro” un sacco di tempo prima, fu sorpreso di non trovarci nessuno. Era convinto che Naruto sarebbe andato là a far sbollire la rabbia.

\- Quel Dobe. Dove cazzo si è andato a imbucare adesso?

La mente gli diede la risposta ancora prima che gli occhi si posassero sulle facce di pietra degli Hokage.

Doveva parlare con lui. E farsi spiegare quello che Itachi non gli avrebbe mai detto di sua spontanea volontà. Ovvero tutto quello che non ricordava a causa del lavoro di Madara e soprattutto quello che sognava. Perché Naruto doveva SAPERE cosa sognava. Glielo diceva l’istinto. E quel breve ma consapevole sguardo che gli aveva riservato la prima …

Si fermò di scatto.

\- Quel bastardo di un fratello. – mormorò senza vera acrimonia.       

Riprese a camminare più velocemente. Ecco cosa non gli tornava!

E Itachi lo aveva fregato di nuovo, con la sua ossessione patologica per i segreti.

Salì sulla montagna, e si diresse verso la testa del Quarto.

\- Ohi! Dobe!

Naruto era là, come aveva immaginato, e si girò di scatto al suo richiamo. Mentre lo raggiungeva, strofinò gli occhi, si alzò e lo aspettò. Aveva l’espressione di un moccioso che ha appena rotto il vaso di cristallo a cui la mamma teneva di più.

\- Mi devi delle spiegazioni. – esordì infastidito, quando gli fu vicino.

Aveva pianto. Di nuovo.

Possibile che quel ragazzo fosse emotivo quanto una ragazzina in preda agli ormoni?

\- Io non ti devo nulla, Teme.

La voce era roca. E mancava della convinzione usuale per il biondo.

Sasuke sbuffò mentalmente.

Si sedette e si mise a fissare il villaggio. – Tu sai cosa sogno, vero?

Aspettò con pazienza che l’altro si decidesse a sedersi a sua volta.

QUESTO non sarebbe cambiato mai. A domanda diretta, Naruto non avrebbe mentito. Tutto stava nel fargli la domanda giusta.

\- Perché non me lo hai detto? – continuò pacatamente. La rabbia che sentiva, si era placata non appena aveva visto la figura ingobbita del Dobe. Era ovvio che lui ci stava male, per quella bugia che gli stava dicendo.

Dovette aspettare abbastanza perché la sua pazienza arrivasse agli sgoccioli, ma alla fine Naruto mormorò la sua risposta.

\- Soffrivi così tanto … non volevo … Non voglio vederti mai più così.

Sasuke sbatté le palpebre, incredulo, fissando il profilo dell’amico che si stava abbracciando le ginocchia accanto a lui. – Tutto qui?

Gli occhi di Naruto, quando si girò per fulminarlo, sprizzavano indignazione e rancore. – Come tutto qui?!

Sasuke rise seccamente. – E tu pensi che una stupida illusione possa … ferirmi così gravemente da dover essere protetto? Da te?

Naruto si alzò bruscamente. - Non parlare come se sapessi.

Era evidente che si sentisse troppo agitato per stare fermo, perché iniziò ad andare avanti e indietro davanti a lui, gesticolando nervosamente. - Non dire cose così gravi con così tanta leggerezza! Tu non hai visto! – gli si fermò di fronte e lo fissò negli occhi mentre lo indicava in un gesto frustrato, accusatorio, a sottolineare le proprie parole. - Eri … Eri un’altra persona! Contenevi così tanto odio da soffocare tutto il mondo! Volevi ucciderci tutti! Volevi distruggere Konoha! Io non voglio …

\- Era solo un’illusione, Dobe. – lo interruppe astiosamente - Nella realtà la tua preziosa città è sempre stata al sicuro da me, lo ricordi? - ricominciava ad irritarsi. Allora non era preoccupato per lui in senso stretto. Era preoccupato per la sua amata Konoha. E perché diamine avrebbe dovuto infastidirlo così tanto questa verità?!

\- NON MI FREGA UN CAZZO DI QUESTA STUPIDA CITTÀ!!! Non voglio mai più vederti soffrire così tanto! Lo capisci?! Ha rischiato di uccidermi vederti così! Non voglio mai più doverti sentire urlare di dolore! Piangere sangue! Io voglio che tu viva SENZA dannati incubi! Che tu sia felice!

Ansimava, dalla foga che ci aveva messo a fare quel discorso. E lui non poteva far altro che guardarlo incredulo.

Per Naruto, Konoha era stata sempre la priorità. Invece ora se ne veniva fuori con questa … questa …

\- Io sono felice. – constatò piano. E in qualche modo era vero. Nonostante i sentimenti confusi, i ricordi mancanti, le cose che non avevano senso, lui era felice. Era a casa. Suo fratello era vivo. Naruto era là per lui. Soffriva per lui. Aveva cura di lui.

\- E non metterti di nuovo a piangere, Baka! – scattò, quando le lacrime ripresero a scendere copiose dagli occhi azzurri, facendoli assomigliare a fiumi straripanti.

Non era preparato quando con un gemito strozzato l’altro lo abbracciò, cadendo sulle ginocchia.

\- Mi stai strozzando. – affermò infastidito dopo lunghi secondi di quieti singhiozzi. Aveva posato una mano sulla sua schiena, e si stava sforzando di non muoverla in circoli tranquillizzanti.

\- Teme. – gli rispose il biondo con la voce soffocata dalla sua maglia.

\- Che hai.

\- Teme.

Sospirò, e gli tirò le ciocche bionde per fargli scostare la testa dalla curva del proprio collo dove l’aveva appoggiata. – Dobe, mollami. – le braccia che lo stringevano alle spalle si chiusero di più attorno a lui.

Sasuke pensò che se voleva strozzarlo, poteva pure farlo in modo più virile. – Mi stai bagnando la maglia. – constatò con falsa animosità.

\- Teme.

Al prossimo richiamo senza seguito però, lo avrebbe picchiato sul serio.

\- Mi dispiace, Sasuke.

Sasuke si fermò, mollò i capelli soffici, e lo abbracciò goffamente. – E di cosa? – brontolò, improvvisamente rassegnato al suo destino di appendi-dobe.

\- Per tutto. Per averti costretto in una bugia.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Sempre così melodrammatico.

\- Se vuoi farti perdonare, allora rispondi alle mie domande, Dobe. – ribatté con sarcasmo leggero.

Lui si staccò così velocemente, che a Sasuke rimase l’impressione fantasma del suo calore sulla punta delle dita, come se l’aver perso il contatto con l’altro avesse menomato il suo senso del tatto, lasciandovi in cambio un formicolio anomalo.

Corrucciò le sopracciglia, insoddisfatto ancora una volta di se stesso e del proprio corpo, e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi spaventati e colmi di dolente supplica del suo amico di sempre.

La saliva che aveva in bocca gli si seccò improvvisamente.

Cosa mai, dei suoi incubi dimenticati, poteva essere così grave da causare un dolore così intenso in Naruto?

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, allora? Insistere? Ma non aveva avuto abbastanza indizi per poter immaginare da solo in cosa consistesse l’illusione di Madara? Saperne il contenuto nei dettagli, avrebbe cambiato qualcosa?

No. Però avrebbe messo un punto al suo bisogno di sapere la verità.

\- Perché ho l’impressione che l’incubo da cui mi hai svegliato durante l’ultima missione fosse il primo? – quella verità in particolare poteva comunque attendere. Per il momento si sarebbe concentrato su un argomento più … neutro e urgente. - Perché non ne ricordo di precedenti? È come se tutto fosse cominciato allora. Non da quasi sei anni.

Naruto sostenne il suo sguardo ancora per alcuni secondi. Poi chiuse gli occhi e trasse un respiro profondo.

Si sedette di schianto davanti a lui, a gambe incrociate, e si grattò la testa con quella che a Sasuke parve frustrazione.

\- Non puoi semplicemente goderti questa pace e lasciar perdere? – supplicò senza guardarlo.

Sasuke socchiuse sospettoso e impaziente gli occhi. – No. – rispose con tono definitivo.

Sospirò. Stanco. – E va bene. – mormorò alla fine di un’altra lunga pausa.

\- Nella missione precedente l’ultima abbiamo incontrato un tizio con una abilità innata piuttosto originale. Non sarebbe stato un gran problema, tutto sommato, se non fosse che ha fatto qualcosa … interferito … cancellato … qualcosa? In quello che ha fatto Itachi per farti uscire dal jutsu di Madara. Ha fatto un gran casino nella tua testa e per un po’ il genjutsu si è riattivato. O una roba simile.

Sasuke lo fissò, domandandosi se lo stesse prendendo in giro. Non lo stava neppure guardando in faccia.

\- Non è possibile quello che hai detto. Non si può riattivare un genjutsu come fosse un generatore di corrente. Per quanto sia sofisticato o talentuoso colui che lo ha creato. È semplicemente impossibile.

\- ARGH! – Naruto scattò di nuovo in piedi come una molla - E che ne so io? Tutto quello che so è che quel tizio ha fatto dei sigilli e lanciato delle pergamene che si sono illuminate come lampadine attorno a te. E come risultato tu sei caduto come una pera cotta e sei rimasto incosciente per due settimane, ok? Quando ti sei svegliato avevi difficoltà a distinguere le cose e la tua memoria era di nuovo un casino, ok? Se vuoi i dettagli, chiedi a tuo fratello! Io non ci capisco niente di come funzionino i tuoi stramaledetti occhi!

Detto questo, semplicemente, se ne andò. Furioso.

Sasuke non lo inseguì per pestarlo o argomentare con lui fino a finire per pestarlo, solo perché non pensò ne valesse la pena.

Naruto era sempre stato una schiappa nella teoria. E non poteva davvero aspettarsi che potesse spiegargli le finezze di un genjutsu addirittura, quando la più piccola illusione lo metteva ancora in difficoltà.

Come poteva ottenere le risposte che desiderava? Itachi sarebbe stato disposto a sbottonarsi con lui? Per quanto amasse il fratello, era il primo a rimanere immancabilmente frustrato dalla incapacità quasi patologica di Itachi di dire una verità in modo semplice senza esserne costretto. E lui sapeva per esperienza che costringere Itachi a sputare quello che sapeva poteva richiedere molta più pazienza di quanto lui non fosse disposto a concedergliene in quel momento specifico della sua vita.

Il tutto portava quindi ad una semplice conclusione. Poteva iniziare a speculare da solo, in modo da arrivare dal fratello con una buona teoria da testare.

Rifletté a lungo, sulle informazioni che aveva.

Fino a che non si ritenne soddisfatto delle proprie conclusioni. Poi si alzò e si diresse di nuovo verso casa.

Era vero che un genjutsu non poteva rispuntare dai meandri della coscienza come niente fosse. Ma era anche vero che si poteva impiantare un comando nascosto nella mente di colui che cadeva in un’illusione. Se per ipotesi il comando fosse stato “Sotto queste condizioni, l’illusione si ridesterà” e lui fosse incappato esattamente nelle azioni che Madara aveva deciso, allora non sarebbe stato così improbabile.

Certo gli pareva illogico da parte di Madara porre certi limiti, o aver previsto che qualcuno lo avrebbe liberato. Da quello che sapeva dell’arrogante bastardo, non credeva avrebbe preso in considerazione l’idea di fallire. E poi il colpo e il jutsu erano stati diretti a Naruto, che senza sharingan non avrebbe avuto la minima possibilità di contrastare la sua illusione.

Perciò, l’unica conclusione plausibile che poteva esserci era che doveva essere stato …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tsuki no Me Keikaku. http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madara_Uchiha#Il_piano_dell.27Occhio_lunare Perdonate la mia ignoranza se ho sbagliato nome. Io non comprendo proprio tutte le sottigliezze di questo manga …
> 
> *Tsukuyomi. http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sharingan#Tsukuyomi


	6. Chapter 6

**Il Sole ...**

**\- Cap. 6 -**

 

\- Certo che sono stato io.

Sasuke fissò senza particolare sorpresa il fratello che stava potando il bonsai del suo studio, e che aveva fatto quella pacata ammissione senza battere ciglio.

\- Nii-san. Potresti almeno fingere un po’ di imbarazzo?

Itachi posò le cesoie e si girò, il solito sguardo illeggibile negli occhi scuri.

\- Perché dovrei essere imbarazzato, otouto? Era l’unico modo per farti uscire da quell’incubo.

Si massaggiò l’attaccatura del naso. - Hai di nuovo giocato con i miei ricordi, nii-san. – affermò poi, già vagamente affaticato dalla conversazione appena iniziata.

\- No. Non è corretto. Ho manipolato quelli che Madara e Obito hanno impiantato in te. Tutto qui. E poi ho semplicemente ordinato al tuo cervello di mantenerli dormienti se non fossero sopraggiunte alcune condizioni. Non potevo certo immaginare che anni dopo tu saresti incorso in tutte le condizioni che avevo stabilito proprio perché non succedesse mai. È stata una sfortuna, questo te lo concedo.

Aveva un’aria assolutamente … non colpevole. Lo fissava dritto negli occhi, senza batter ciglio.

\- Avresti forse voluto che ti lasciassi a morire in quell’incubo? Io non l’ho visto che di sfuggita, ma non mi pare tu fossi particolarmente felice di viverci.

Sasuke si sedette sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania del fratello.

\- Perché hai avuto bisogno di manipolare il jutsu di Madara? Perché non mi hai fatto semplicemente riprendere? Perché i ricordi veri sono confusi con quelli falsi? Perché ho dimenticato anche una parte delle memorie successive?

Suo fratello continuava a guardarlo apatico e immobile come una statua. Dopo alcuni istanti di intenso scrutinio, inclinò finalmente la testa di lato, e corrucciò le sopracciglia. – Credevo che la fase dei perché l’avessi superata da un pezzo, otouto.

\- Itachi!

Sasuke sospirò, appoggiandosi allo schienale, e si premette una mano sugli occhi. Era inutile perdere la pazienza con Itachi. In un modo o nell’altro, avrebbe finito per averla vinta comunque lui, in uno scontro di volontà. – Da quando hai sviluppato questa passione per la presa in giro, nii-san? Non ti ricordavo così portato per il sarcasmo. – chiese più pacatamente, non sforzandosi di cancellare la nota acida dalla voce.

\- Da quando la mia vita non è più un’eterna ricerca della punizione che merito. – gli rispose serenamente lui.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Tu non meriti proprio nessuna punizione, nii-san. Quello che hai fatto non è stata una tua scelta. Non avevi altre alternative.

Il leggero sorriso del fratello lo colse alla sprovvista. – C’è sempre un’alternativa, otouto. Sempre. E prima che tu me lo contesti, sì. Probabilmente non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Forse sarebbe andata meglio. O forse saremmo morti tutti. Non c’è modo di saperlo. Ricorda, Sasuke, che il passato non può essere cambiato. Ci si deve rassegnare ad accettarlo e andare avanti. La nostra vita è nel presente e nel futuro. Il passato ci forma, ma non stabilisce ciò che siamo, e non determina ciò che saremo. Tu ricordi quello che hai bisogno di ricordare. Non ti serve altro.

Socchiuse gli occhi, riflettendo sulla strategia del fratello.

Facendogli la predica, credeva davvero di riuscire a distoglierlo dal tentativo di sapere la verità? Era possibile di sì. Forse Itachi pensava ancora di avere a che fare con un moccioso accecato dall’ammirazione per il fratello maggiore. Forse il suo “io” reale lo avrebbe fatto. Ma esisteva davvero un “io” reale e uno invece influenzato dai falsi ricordi? Non ricordava né l’una né l’altra realtà abbastanza da poterne essere certo. Aveva solo questo improvviso dubbio di … di non sapere più per certo chi era. O chi dovesse essere.

Non importava però in quel momento. Quello che era importante era che, nonostante l’ammirazione e il sentimento di inadeguatezza che ancora provava quando guardava Itachi - anche mentre se ne stava fermo immobile davanti a lui con delle cesoie in mano - non sarebbero mai scomparse del tutto, non lo accecavano al punto da non volere delle risposte alle proprie domande.

\- Sarà anche vero. Ma conoscere è sempre meglio di ignorare. Magari posso vivere benissimo anche senza ricordi, o con i ricordi alterati. Magari un giorno ricorderò da me gli incubi che ora non rammento e desidererò non averlo mai fatto, o questi perderanno importanza ai miei occhi. Ma sapere la verità mi aiuterà a giudicare meglio quello che è meglio per il mio futuro.

Non sapeva neppure lui “perché” avesse giustificato così il suo bisogno di sapere. Poteva scegliere decine di altre motivazioni. Perché proprio quella?

\- La verità non è mai così semplice, otouto. Ci sono sempre delle sfaccettature che non si riescono a cogliere. – constatò pacatamente suo fratello.

\- Nii-san. – insisté con esasperazione. Detestava girare all’infinito attorno ad un argomento, cosa che a suo fratello veniva naturale come respirare.

Itachi sospirò, come se stesse cercando di ricordare che non valeva la pena di perdere la pazienza con un bambino di sei anni. Sospirò, ma cedette. - Non ho trovato altro mezzo per far sì che uscissi da quella versione di Tsukuyomi. Troppo potente. Troppo … radicata nel tuo cervello, ormai. Sono semplicemente riuscito a giocarla, chiudendo il jutsu in un altro jutsu. Quando si è riattivato, le mie modifiche si sono sovrapposte ai tuoi ricordi, veri e falsi, e hanno azzerato quasi completamente quelli che non coincidevano, e leso gravemente gli altri. Più recenti erano i ricordi, più questi si sono danneggiati. Questo ha prodotto un effetto a catena che ti ha reso soggetto ad amnesie a breve termine. Col tempo, e l’assestarsi delle tue memorie, dovrebbero scomparire, e la realtà tornerà ad essere una sola.

Sasuke studiò a lungo gli occhi fermi del fratello che alla fine si era deciso a dargli le risposte che voleva, per cercare di capire se stesse ancora omettendo delle informazioni. Ma non trovò nulla a parte sicurezza e tranquillità.

– Immagino di dovermi far bastare questo. – decretò alla fine della sua osservazione.

Itachi sorrise lievemente. – Esatto, otouto. Ora che ne diresti di andare a preparare il pranzo?

Lui sbatté le palpebre sorpreso. – Io?

\- Visto che è il tuo turno in cucina, mi sorprende tutta questa sorpresa da parte tua. Pensavo fossi più responsabile e non avresti usato i tuoi problemi di memoria come scusa per affamarmi.

Si alzò di scatto, stringendo i pugni. – Io non uso proprio niente! – perché si sentiva sempre un bambino, quando Itachi era presente? Tutti i fratelli minori dovevano sottostare a questa umiliazione? O era lui l’unico fortunato?

Suo fratello si limitò a guardarlo intensamente per un secondo, sorridere condiscendente ancora una volta e girarsi nuovamente verso il suo bonsai. – Certo che no, otouto. Stavo ovviamente … scherzando … ?

Sasuke sospettava di sì. Non potevano statisticamente esserci molte persone nate come primogeniti aventi una personalità contorta come quella di Itachi.

\- Tz! Proprio non capisco come tu sia potuto diventare un tale … Kakashi.

Lo occhieggiò da sopra la spalla. – La pace fa scoprire lati del proprio carattere sorprendenti. Dovresti provare, invece di tormentarti con sciocchezze riguardanti il passato. E concentrarti per trovare la tua felicità.

Poi si dedicò nuovamente al proprio bonsai, lasciando Sasuke a domandarsi il perché di quella esortazione finale. Non era forse già felice? Perché avrebbe dovuto “trovare” una cosa che già era nelle sue mani?

Continuò a pensarci anche mentre preparava il pranzo. Senza riuscire a capirne la finalità.

\- Pare che Naruto-kun non arriverà per pranzo. Devi averlo proprio sconvolto. Di solito non si perde mai la tua cucina.

Guardò brevemente il fratello appena entrato nella stanza, poi si rivoltò per terminare le preparazioni per il pasto. Era, ancora, così … strano. Non riusciva a trovare un termine migliore.

Era strano essere in cucina a preparare il pranzo.

Era strano doverlo preparare per più di una persona.

Era strano … - Perché? Di solito il Dobe mangia con noi? – era inutile fingere di ricordare quando era con Itachi. Tanto valeva che cogliesse l’occasione di incamerare più informazioni possibili.

\- Quando cucini tu sempre. Quando cucino io invece, è spesso troppo impegnato per fermarsi e assaggia appena quello che gli metto davanti. Credo che la mia cucina non gli piaccia molto.

Si girò a squadrare il fratello che si era appena accomodato a tavola dopo averla apparecchiata. Ghignò.

\- Oh? Vuol dire che come cuoco fai schifo, nii-san? Da quel che ricordo, Naruto mangerebbe anche i sassi, se avessero l’odore del ramen.

Itachi incrociò le dita davanti alla bocca e vi posò il mento, assumendo un’espressione concentrata. – Credo che quel ragazzo non abbia molta apertura mentale, tutto sommato.

Sasuke si fermò nell’atto di sedersi a tavola dopo avervi posato sopra le pietanze. – Chi? Naruto?

Annuì. – Non è molto entusiasta dei miei esperimenti gastronomici.

Stava scherzando? Sasuke fissò perplesso il fratello prendere le bacchette e ringraziare prima di iniziare a mangiare. Stava scherzando, vero?

Un dubbio lo colse. - Nii-san … esattamente … di che genere di esperimenti stiamo parlando?

\- Oh, lo vedrai questa sera. Ho trovato una ricetta molto promettente, e avevo intenzione di provarla. Sfrutterò l’occasione e la farò assaggiare anche a Naruto-kun. Sono sicuro che pensa che il tuo turno sia scivolato a questa sera. Si farà sicuramente vivo.

 

Naruto arrivò effettivamente un’ora prima di cena. E rimase effettivamente terrorizzato dalla notizia che era il turno di Itachi in cucina.

Sotto lo sguardo perplesso e divertito di Sasuke, cercò pure di accampare una scusa e filarsela. Senza successo, dato che il Dobe tirò fuori dal cappello dei rapporti da completare, che Itachi liquidò come “non abbastanza importanti da saltare la cena”.

Sasuke ricordava che le poche volte che il fratello si era occupato della cucina, quando erano piccoli, le sue abilità gli erano risultate spaventosamente manchevoli in quel campo, ma non poteva essere ancora così. Uno, il bambino che era in lui aveva paragonato il pranzo che aveva preparato suo fratello a quello della mamma. Due, Itachi era un adulto. E non era Naruto, il che comprendeva il punto tre, quattro e cinque della lista. Doveva per forza aver imparato a cucinare, da qualche parte lungo la strada della sua vita. Se poi sperimentava ricette nuove … non doveva essere così male, giusto?

 

L’aspetto non era male.

\- Uccidimi.

Il sussurro che venne dalla sua destra, lo spinse a fissare la faccia pallida di Naruto, che aveva gli occhi puntati al proprio piatto come fosse un … demone? Pronto a divorarlo?

\- Non è così male. – si ritrovò a giustificare il fratello.

Le pupille dilatate circondate da azzurro disperato trovarono le sue vagamente offese per procura e le allacciarono con muta supplica.

Aggrottò la fronte. Insomma. Come osava Naruto disprezzare qualcosa di fatto da Itachi senza neppure averlo assaggiato?

\- Non è mai così male, l’aspetto. Tu semplicemente non ti ricordi il suo gusto.

\- Ha detto che questa era la prima volta che provava questa ricetta. Non lo conosci neppure tu il suo gusto.

\- Ha sempre lo stesso gusto, Teme. Il gusto di una cosa immangiabile. Tu sopporti solo perché idolatri tuo fratello, e non puoi ammettere che una cosa che fa lui sia orrenda.

\- Non sono mica così cieco! – ribatté offeso e irritato. Perché stavano bisbigliando? – Sei tu quello che mi ha aggredito questa mattina perché avevo osato dire che Itachi era colpevole di qualcosa, ricordi? Mica io!

Naruto lo fissò con occhi vacui, poi sospirò. – Fa’ niente. Se ci tieni però un pochettino a me, uccidimi prima che il mostro della cucina ritorni, e io sia costretto a mangiare ‘sta roba.

\- Sciocchezze! È che sei un fifone senza spirito di avventura. – afferrò la forchetta che il fratello aveva posato accanto al suo piatto, e la affondò decisamente nel … come lo aveva chiamato? Pastroccio?

\- Itadakimasu*. – annunciò deciso, ignorando il gemito che uscì dalle labbra del biondo commensale e, portando la posata alle labbra, chiuse la bocca attorno al boccone. Poi chiuse strettamente pure gli occhi.

\- S … Sas’ke?

Lo ignorò, concentrato su quello che aveva in bocca.

\- Oh, vedo che hai iniziato a mangiare, otouto. Com’è?

Tirò fuori la posata dalla bocca, la appoggiò negligentemente accanto al piatto, e cercò affannosamente il bicchiere che gli venne prontamente porto da una mano abbronzata, la cui gemella stava massaggiandogli con partecipazione la schiena. Sentiva che un albero gli stava crescendo nel naso.

\- Teme? Sei vivo?

Il dilemma era: inghiottire e bere l’acqua? Oppure cercare di deglutire boccone e acqua insieme?

Sputare nel piatto non era una possibilità, anche se era quello che più desiderava fare. Quella … cosa … era …

\- Teme … stai piangendo.

… Era la cosa più piccante e dolorosa che avesse mai messo in bocca. Ed era … dolce. Perché era dolce?

Decise di essere uomo, e inghiottì. Trattenne il conato di vomito che ne seguì, bevve l’acqua nel bicchiere, e quella che lo riempì subito dopo. Tossì. Deglutì. Bevve ancora.

\- Che … - la sua voce era fievole e roca. Non riusciva a respirare bene. Che quella “cosa” gli avesse leso per sempre setto nasale e corde vocali? – Che roba è?

Itachi, davanti a lui, si prese il tempo di sedersi compostamente a tavola, ringraziare e servirsi una generosa porzione di veleno, prima di rispondere. – Oh, è una ricetta che ho trovato tra le cose di kaa-san.

Sasuke fissò con orrore il fratello portarsi la posata piena alle labbra, assumere un’espressione pensierosa mentre masticava e poi deglutire. – Mh. Forse non avrei dovuto mettere tutto quel wasabi* assieme all’aglio. Per fortuna ho alleggerito il tutto con il latte di soia.

Sasuke si sentì sollevare di peso dalla sedia. – Ti porto in ospedale per una lavanda gastrica, Teme.

Non se la sentiva di ribellarsi alla decisione di Naruto. Al momento desiderava solamente che gli desse un colpo in testa per non dover più soffrire, e magari che quella dannata amnesia si rendesse utile cancellando l’intera esperienza dalla memoria.

Prima però doveva fare una cosa.

Oppose resistenza al trasporto forzoso, guardando tra le lacrime il fratello che continuava a mangiare tranquillamente. – Nii-san. – decretò roco. – Sei bandito dalla cucina. Da ora in poi ce ne occuperemo io e Naruto.

\- Eh? Perché anche io?

\- Perché preferisco mangiare ramen istantaneo che un altro suo esperimento. – sibilò Sasuke con le ultime forze.

Prima di uscire dalla stanza, gli parve di sentire Itachi mormorare: - Che esagerazione. Non è mica così male. – ma non ne era certo, perché fu proprio allora che l’albero decise di mettere radici nella sua mascella, e la sua attenzione venne rivolta alle stelle che gli si formarono sul retro delle palpebre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Itadakimasu. Forma di ringraziamento che viene pronunciata prima del pasto. Perché ve lo sto a dire? Lo sapete probabilmente meglio di me …
> 
> *wasabi. http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wasabia_japonica Ho dedotto. Sì.
> 
> Per chi se lo sta domandando, sì. Ho reso Itachi-niisan un disastro in cucina, e lo ho creato con un senso del gusto … infimo. Nonostante non abbia idea precisa del sapore tipico della cucina giapponese, ho pensato che il Pasticcio non rientrasse nella norma, come sapore. E se vi state domandando pure cosa gli ho fatto aggiungere e perché avesse quel gusto, non avete mai assaggiato una besciamella fatta col latte di soia, o almeno con quello che ho provato io. È dolce. Per l’interno del pasticcio … lascio spazio alla vostra immaginazione.


	7. Chapter 7

**Il Sole ...**

**\- Cap. 7 -**

 

Rosso. Tutto era rosso. No … NO! Non rosso. Non doveva essere rosso!

Dolore. Incredulità. Panico. Disperazione.

Non poteva essere vero! Era impossibile!

Dov’era?! Dov’era il …

 

Sasuke spalancò gli occhi nel buio più assoluto. Ansimò, cercando di calmare il battito cardiaco. Si portò un braccio a coprirsi gli occhi che gli facevano male. Deglutì con qualche difficoltà. Respirò profondamente.

Stava iniziando ad essere più consapevole del sogno, o forse sarebbe stato meglio dire che la sensazione di aver avuto un incubo cominciava ad essere più chiara? Era un bene?

Un lieve “click” gli giunse attraverso il rombo che si sentiva nelle orecchie. Una mano gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza.

\- Stai bene?

“Naruto”.

Aveva pensato fossero le dita di Naruto. Benedisse di avere gli occhi nascosti. Annuì, mettendo da parte sterili preoccupazioni su qualcosa su cui non non aveva il minimo controllo. Ancora, precisò a se stesso.

\- Solo tu e Naruto potevate rimanere coinvolti in una cosa del genere. – era divertita. - E solo voi potevate sopravvivere così impunemente ad un tentativo di omicidio dell’Hokage.

\- Come …? – non riconosceva la propria voce. Era raschiante e bassissima.

\- Non tentare di parlare. – gli suggerì Sakura, continuando a coccolargli il capo. – Hai il primo tratto dell’apparato digerente gravemente ustionato, e le vie respiratorie infiammate. Il sedativo blando che ti abbiamo applicato in gola ti aiuterà ad attenuare la sensazione dolorosa, ma preferisco evitare di somministrarti troppi analgesici, se è possibile, quindi per un po’ ti nutrirai a liquidi e cose fredde, Sasuke. Ho spedito Naruto a recuperare del gelato, in modo che tu possa subito mangiarne qualche cucchiaiata. – sospirò piano, quasi tremando, e continuò con tono pensieroso - Dovrò proprio rimproverare seriamente quell’uomo. Non dovrebbe giocare così disinvoltamente con lo stomaco delle persone che gli stanno a cuore.

Nonostante le parole, Sakura si stava evidentemente sforzando di non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. E quella non doveva essere neppure la prima volta che suo fratello tentava di ucciderlo con la propria cucina. Si era rincoglionito, a stare a Konoha? Come aveva potuto permettere che Itachi reiterasse?

La porta si aprì di schianto, e una voce annunciò: - Sono qui, come sta? Dorme ancora?

\- Baka! – rimbeccò lei - Se fosse stato addormentato lo avresti svegliato, con tutto il rumore che hai fatto!

\- Scusa, Sakura-chan.

Nonostante la scusa, Naruto non pareva essere stato particolarmente colpito dal rimprovero della ragazza. Dobe.

Sasuke schioccò la lingua, e poi se ne pentì. Aveva la gola in fiamme.

\- Teme, come va?

Alzò un dito per rispondere all’idiota.

\- Ah. Bene allora. Sono andato da Choji per il gelato. Ero sicuro che ne avrebbe avuto. Mi spiace, ma ho trovato solo fragola e cioccolato. Domani mattina vado dal vecchio Kou-san e ti procuro quello al tè verde.

Sasuke scostò il braccio dagli occhi, per fissare quelli corrucciati di Naruto.

\- Io devo tornare al mio giro. Lo lascio a te. – si alzò e si lisciò le pieghe inesistenti del camice. – Non farlo parlare, ok Naruto?

\- Sì, sì. Va bene. Non ti preoccupare, Sakura-chan.

Seguirono entrambi con lo sguardo la loro compagna uscire dopo aver depositato un bacio casto sulla fronte di Sasuke, poi …

\- Mi dispiace, Sasuke.

Si fermò a mezzo nell’atto di mettersi seduto.

Naruto non lo stava guardando, intento ancora a studiare la superficie lignea della porta.

Digrignò i denti, infastidito dall’idiozia dell’amico, e gli diede un colpo non troppo gentile sul braccio per attirare la sua attenzione. – Ahio. – borbottò Naruto girandosi.

Soddisfatto del risultato, Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio per chiedere spiegazioni.

\- Avrei dovuto impedirti di mangiare.

Roteò gli occhi. Come se fosse mai riuscito ad impedirgli di fare qualcosa. Dobe.

\- Ehi! Teme!

Alla vista della faccia indignata del biondo, un sorriso gli scappò dall’anima e gli si fermò in gola poco prima di arrivargli alle labbra. Tese la mano con espressione impassibile, aspettando che l’altro gli porgesse il gelato.

\- Ah. Quale vuoi?

Dura scelta. Alla fine optò per la fragola. Se non altro, con quel rosa tendente al rosso, poteva illudersi fosse altro.

Si portò il primo cucchiaio alle labbra rabbrividendo un poco dal disgusto, prima di realizzare che Naruto lo fissava come fosse una ciotola di ramen.

Inarcò di nuovo il sopracciglio, sforzandosi di deglutire la cucchiaiata di dolcezza che venne immediatamente sciolta e dispersa dal calore simile a quello di una fornace che si sentiva in gola. Alla faccia delle droghe che gli scorrevano nelle vene in quel momento.

\- Beh, sai … è che è da questa mattina che non mangio, tra una cosa e l’altra.

Alzò pure il secondo sopracciglio, incredulo.

\- Prima c’è stata quella discussione … - si incupì leggermente, e scosse la testa come per scacciare un pensiero sgradito. - … poi mi sono allenato. Quando speravo di poter finalmente mangiare, tuo fratello mi ha fregato.

E non era passato a comprarsi del ramen, mentre lui dormiva? Doveva essere abbastanza palese, quello che stava pensando, oppure Naruto aveva acquisito senza che Sasuke se ne accorgesse la capacità di leggergli nel pensiero, perché il biondo ammise quasi vergognoso: - Lo ho dimenticato.

Alla sua occhiata poco convinta, continuò indignato – Ero preoccupato per te! Non sei mai svenuto per i tentativi di avvelenamento di Itachi!

Si riempì la bocca di gelato per non commettere un errore di cui si sarebbe pentito in seguito. La gola e il naso gli facevano ancora troppo male. Poi indicò con il cucchiaio vuoto l’altro barattolo.

\- Posso? Davvero?

Socchiuse gli occhi. Non voleva ripetere se stesso. Neppure se non aveva ancora detto una parola.

\- GRAZIE SAS’KE! Itadakimasu!

Nascose l’ennesimo ghigno dietro un’altra cucchiaiata di gelo benedetto.

 

Il mattino dopo tornò a casa in compagnia di una scorta famiglia di gelato al tè e al pomodoro e una bocca bionda che parlò anche per lui per i successivi quattro giorni di silenzio forzato. A parte il gelato, tutto normale, insomma. Anzi, piuttosto rilassante e pacifico, rispetto alla “normalità” che gli pareva di ricordare.

 

Quella impressione di serenità rimase a fargli compagnia per l’intera settimana successiva, durante la quale sfruttò la licenza per malattia concessagli dall’Hokage su insistenza del suo medico, per testare le capacità culinarie di un Dobe promosso ad apprendista cuoco. E per tormentarlo assieme alla cavia non-proprio-così-volontaria-ma-tutto-sommato-piuttosto-condiscendente dei suoi primi goffi tentativi di avvel … di cucina, ovviamente.

Alla debole resistenza che il Dobe aveva fatto alla sua decisione di usare il fratello come vittima dei suoi sforzi, Sasuke aveva replicato con un biglietto la cui saggezza era stata riconosciuta pure da Naruto, e che pertanto ora continuava a dispensarla a chiunque lo desiderasse da sotto il magnete sulla porta del frigo. “Se è sopravvissuto alla propria cucina, niente di quello che potrai mai cucinare tu lo ucciderà.”

Così Itachi aveva subìto, Sasuke si era vendicato e Naruto aveva imparato a cuocere il riso. Il prossimo passo sarebbe stato insegnargli a cucinare il pesce senza rischiare di mandare a fuoco l’intera casa.

O forse, pensò Sasuke mentre svuotava il contenuto della tazza che aveva in mano nell’acquaio, sarebbe stato meglio insegnargli a fare un tè decente, prima di ogni altra cosa.

 

Ma Sasuke avrebbe dovuto ricordare che la pace non è qualcosa che dura in eterno. Aveva infatti appena avuto il tempo di abituarsi alla routine rumorosa anche se tutto sommato divertente, che l’illusione di normalità e soddisfazione per la vendetta portata a termine - scossa solamente da quei fastidiosi incubi che non volevano saperne di lasciarlo dormire in pace senza avere neppure la decenza di farsi ricordare per bene - si infranse. L’ottavo giorno di quel periodo di pace, per la precisione. Quando si trovò a parlare con un monaco del proprio matrimonio e della responsabilità che contraendolo dimostrava di volersi assumere nei confronti della m … m … di Sakura, della vita, dei figli che sarebbero venuti, della famiglia che avrebbe dovuto sostenere ... Poco ci mancava che il dannato bonzo gli attribuisse pure il peso della felicità del mondo intero, con quella maled … cerimonia.

Sulla via di casa, dopo aver accompagnato Sakura in ospedale, iniziò quindi a ponderare seriamente le sue opzioni in merito, dato che pareva essere vitale che lui riflettesse attentamente sulla cosa. Si grattò irritato una tempia, sentendo i muscoli rilassati dalla precedente settimana di appagante vendetta nei confronti del fratello e di presa in giro dell’idiota che si sentiva colpevole per non essere riuscito a convincerlo a non mangiarne la cucina, irrigidirsi nuovamente a causa di quel tedioso ma ineludibile dovere verso l’umanità.

D’altra parte, che lo stato di confusione in cui si trovava fosse dovuto a cause esterne alla propria volontà, non toglieva nulla alla sensazione di incertezza che provava ogni volta che l’argomento “Sakura” veniva accostato a quello “relazione”.

E se era vero che nessuno – lui per primo - poteva sul serio aspettarsi che acconsentisse a portare avanti tutta la faccenda del matrimonio, quando non riusciva neppure a pensare alla parola m … m … moo … Ringhiò. MOGLIE. Alla parola “moglie” senza mettersi a balbettare tra sé e sé, era pure vero che non sarebbe stato giusto neppure liquidare l’intera faccenda con un taglio netto e definitivo.

Doveva cercare di fare chiarezza. Dentro di sé, prima che in quello in cui si trovava.

E “dentro di sé”, Sasuke era certo ci fosse dell’affetto per Sakura. Concedeva anche la parola “attrazione”, all’equazione che stava sviluppando.

Però … Era sufficiente una così fragile premessa per legare la propria vita a quella della ragazza? Conoscendosi? Lui, che era così acutamente consapevole dell’intransigenza della propria personalità? Della propria incapacità di tollerare quello che non andava esattamente come desiderava? Dell’impossibilità che sentiva di scendere a compromessi senza una ragione più che ottima? Dell’indifferenza estrema per il prossimo che provava?

Senza ricordo alcuno di quello che avevano costruito in quegli anni di fidanzamento, era disposto a scendere a compromessi per Sakura? Si sentiva davvero pronto a costruire qualcosa con lei? Avrebbe rinunciato a qualcosa per lei? Sarebbe cambiato, per lei?

D’altro canto, avrebbe potuto difendere onestamente le proprie convinzioni davanti alla rabbia demoniaca che Naruto gli avrebbe riversato contro, se mai avesse deciso di lasciare Sakura praticamente all’altare, senza avere la certezza assoluta di aver fatto la cosa migliore per tutti? O sarebbe stata l’occasione propizia perché Naruto decidesse finalmente di terminare la sua miserevole vita di traditore? Certo, ai suoi occhi di amico leale fino alla ossessione, non sarebbe mai esistito un motivo più valido di quello. E questo, Sasuke supponeva dicesse molto del Dobe.

\- Sasuke cosa ti porta da queste parti? Di solito mi eviti come la peste, se non è più che necessario.

Sasuke sussultò internamente per l’intromissione nei propri pensieri e rimase a fissare con una vaga impressione di estraniamento Kakashi, che lo fissava a sua volta con una busta della spesa sotto braccio. Si guardò quindi velocemente e discretamente intorno, cercando di capire quello che i suoi occhi gli stavano placidamente dicendo. Come aveva fatto ad arrivare davanti all’appartamento del jonin? Avrebbe giurato di essere appena uscito dal tempio.

Anzi … Perché mentre rifletteva per i fatti suoi, i suoi piedi – o la sua mente? – lo avevano portato a percorrere una strada che lo avrebbe portato verosimilmente ad incrociare quella dell’ex-sensei a quell’ora del giorno? E come aveva fatto questa distrazione ad agire in quel modo su di lui, che di solito neppure da addormentato sbagliava strada?

\- Awwhh! Ho capito, ho capito! – esclamò divertito Kakashi alla sua mancanza di reazione. – Avevi bisogno di una chiacchierata cuore a cuore e sei venuto a chiedere a colui che per solidità e affidabilità più si avvicina ad una figura paterna per te.

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi, sinceramente orripilato. – AH?

Kakashi gli si avvicinò spensierato e, approfittando della sua sorpresa, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio. – Mah mah, non devi vergognarti di essere venuto a chiedere consiglio al tuo vecchio sensei! Sono commosso, anzi, della considerazione che mi dimostri! Avanti figliolo. Raccontami tutte le tue preoccupazioni, che papà è qui per ascoltarti.

Sasuke si liberò del contatto con lui con un movimento brusco e infastidito. – Non provarci! Perché dovrei venire da te per avere consiglio?! E dove sarebbe questa solidità e affidabilità che ti vanti di ispirare? Vai a seppellirti nelle tue illusioni e non importunare me!

Non poteva credere di essere finito in quel quartiere! Avrebbe dovuto farsi seriamente controllare il cervello, se questo era danneggiato al punto da ritenere il cercare la compagnia del suo baka-sensei una scelta inconsciamente ragionevole, pensò allontanandosi velocemente da lui.

\- Concentrati su quello che sai, non su quello che dovresti sapere o ricordare.

Si bloccò, impietrito dall’affermazione di Kakashi.

\- È evidente che sei confuso riguardo alla situazione in cui ti trovi. – continuò calmo il jonin, tutto il divertimento scomparso dalla voce. – Se vuoi avere una risposta ai tuoi dubbi, quello che devi chiederti è cosa ti farebbe veramente felice. Il tuo cuore non ti tradirà, Sasuke.

Ok, ammise senza voltarsi e riprendendo a camminare con passo spedito verso casa. Questo era davvero inquietante.

Che Kakashi riuscisse a interpretare il suo turbamento così bene, e a dargli consigli tutto sommato utili, anche se così vaghi che avrebbe dovuto corredarli di un manuale di istruzioni spesso quanto le leggi della città, era davvero, davvero inquietante.

Non che non lo avesse sempre capito meglio di chiunque altro, Kakashi. Ma erano passati anni, da quando era un ragazzino impulsivo e facilmente interpretabile da un adulto che vedeva in lui un se stesso più giovane. Ora non sarebbe dovuto essere più così facile. E allora perché Kakashi pareva essere riuscito a leggere di nuovo la sua indecisione? I suoi dubbi? Solo dal fatto che inconsciamente era finito davanti a casa sua?

… Forse non era poi così sorprendente, tutto sommato. Certo però Sasuke non aveva la minima intenzione di tornare indietro ad ammettere alcunché con il sensei. Tantomeno aveva il desiderio suicida di iniziare una conversazione del tipo “come faccio a sapere se amo una ragazza?” con il detentore del titolo di “Mister Malizioso dell’anno”.

\- Quello che so. – mormorò a se stesso entrando in casa. – Tadaima. – affermò poi poco più forte, in tono distratto.

\- Okaeri! – gli rispose un urlo dall’interno della casa.

Sasuke si fermò a metà del passo che stava facendo, quindi avanzò lentamente fino ad aprire il fusuma* da dietro il quale la voce lo aveva accolto.

Ecco un’altra abitudine che non ricordava di aver ripreso dopo aver riacquistato una famiglia che avrebbe contraccambiato quel saluto di benvenuto, e che invece nell’ultima settimana era diventata una facile routine.

– Quello che so. – ripeté alle pareti di casa, fissando la figura intenta a compilare rapporti al tavolino in mezzo alla stanza.

Figura che alzò gli occhi corrucciati in concentrazione per fissarlo. – Hai detto qualcosa?

Lui lo ignorò. – Che ci fai qui, Dobe?

Si grattò il lato destro della testa con la penna che aveva in mano. – Ero venuto a chiederti se volevi allenarti ma non c’eri, quindi Itachi-san mi ha intrappolato con del lavoro d’ufficio. Non capisco cosa passi per la testa a quell’uomo. – borbottò infelice, cercando di incenerire i documenti impilati disordinatamente davanti a lui. – Cosa gli salta in mente di portarsi a casa tutte queste scartoffie? E perché deve sempre rifilarle a me poi e scomparire subito dopo? Non lo sa ancora che io le … - si interruppe. – Teme? – chiese quindi cauto a Sasuke, che lo fissava ancora in tralice. – Stai bene? Non è che hai mangiato qualcosa che l’Avvelenatore ha lasciato in giro, vero? Perché questa volta non so se una lavanda gastrica potrà servire a qualcosa.

Sasuke si riscosse, e avanzò nella stanza diretto al divano alle spalle di Naruto. – Ti pare che io ti assomigli? E non chiamare mio fratello in quel modo idiota.

\- Disse quello che ha proibito a detto parente di mettere piede in cucina e ha costretto me a fargli da schiavo. – borbottò infastidito Naruto, prima di rendersi conto dell’insulto. – Teme! Che vorresti dire con quello?!

Sasuke si lasciò cadere sul divano e gli lanciò un cuscino, colpendolo in testa e rendendo così più torvi gli occhi che lo fissavano offesi. – Tu sei il mio schiavo perché ti meriti di esserlo.

\- Ehi! – Naruto rilanciò l’arma impropria, che con facilità Sasuke prese al volo prima che lo colpisse in faccia. – Perché mi meriterei di essere il tuo schiavo?!

\- Perché non sei stato abbastanza convincente da impedirmi di mangiare quel veleno che ancora adesso mi brucia in gola, tanto per cominciare.

Naruto gonfiò le guance, offeso. – Ehi! Hai detto che non era colpa mia!

\- Ho cambiato idea, Dobe. Tutto è colpa tua, perciò pure la mia gola arrossata rientra nella categoria.

\- Teme … - ringhiò l’altro. Sasuke era quasi certo che l’altro avrebbe attaccato a testa bassa, e che a questo sarebbe seguita una prevedibile sessione di lotta libera, invece Naruto sbuffò borbottando, quindi si voltò fingendo di concentrarsi sui documenti dinnanzi a lui. – Non sono io quello così fissato con suo fratello da non poter concepire che faccia schifo in qualcosa.

Sasuke fissò la sua schiena per qualche secondo, incerto se doversi sentire deluso per la mancanza di collaborazione dell’altro. Poi sospirò e lasciò cadere la testa sullo schienale chiudendo gli occhi. – Vero. – ammise in tono stanco. Non aveva voglia di impegnarsi più attivamente a istigare un bisticcio con Naruto. La realtà era che avrebbe voluto sapere cosa fare della propria vita, o almeno non sentire questa impellente necessità di mettere in dubbio scelte che per detta vita aveva già fatto. Niente altro.

Dirlo a qualcuno, Naruto tra tutti, sarebbe stato però inutile. Avrebbe solamente causato il dramma epico che aveva previsto nella sua precedente sessione di auto-analisi, seguito prevedibilmente dalla battaglia per difendere l’onore di Sakura. E lui non aveva voglia di litigare per quello. Non quando non era ancora sicuro di cosa provasse e volesse.

Poco dopo, sentì cedere il divano sulla sua destra, e una mano si posò sulla sua fronte. – Non mi sembra che tu abbia la febbre. – commentò perplessa la voce di Naruto.

Spalancò gli occhi, puntandoli in quelli dell’amico a poco più di un palmo di distanza dal proprio naso. Si era andato ad inginocchiare al suo fianco, sul divano. – Perché dovrei avere la febbre?

Naruto gli rispose mantenendo il contatto con la sua fronte. – Hai appena ammesso che Itachi ha un difetto. E che tu hai sbagliato a non riconoscerlo. Ovvio che penso tu abbia la febbre.

Scostò la mano con fastidio. – Mi hai preso per un idiota come te? – si alzò, improvvisamente desideroso di mantenere le distanze con il biondo col quale pochi istanti prima era intenzionato a condividere una buona rissa vecchio stile. La sua mano era calda. Ruvida. Piacevole sulla pelle. Troppo perché non si sentisse a disagio al pensiero. – Faresti bene a finire il tuo lavoro, prima che nii-san torni a casa.

Si rese conto solo dopo un paio di passi che il solito “Teme!” non era arrivato a ferire i suoi timpani assuefatti a quel suono. Si fermò, e girò. – Naruto? – stava fissando intensamente qualcosa in un angolo della stanza. Qualcosa che per quanto si sforzasse, Sasuke non riusciva a vedere. Di nuovo. Ritornò a passo deciso verso il divano, e scosse la sua spalla per ottenerne l’attenzione. – Dobe.

Venne puntato da due occhi rossi che lo fecero quasi arretrare. Poi Naruto batté le palpebre, sorrise e tutto ritornò normale. – Eh? Mi hai … chiamato?

Tolse la mano con un movimento lento. Quasi, normale. Sentiva ancora sulle dita il calore bruciante di Naruto, e lui stava respirando pesantemente anche dopo avergli risposto con quel tono sbagliato. E il suo sorriso … – Ti eri perso nella contemplazione di qualche pensiero profondo. Immagino del tipo “che significherà mai la parola che ha usato quell’esemplare di razza evoluta che mi ha appena concesso di interagire con lui?”. Ah, no. Probabilmente non sai neppure cosa significhi “interagire”, quindi la tua riflessione potrebbe essere stata … -/- Teme!

\- Sì, Dobe? – chiese in tono innocente Sasuke, sollevato che il biondo fosse tornato a comportarsi normalmente.

\- A volte mi domando perché ti sopporto. – borbottò scontento.

\- Perché mi ami, ovviamente. – rispose senza pensare Sasuke. Poi rimase a fissare con orrore crescente gli occhi azzurri spalancarsi a dismisura quando la portata della sua pomposa risposta venne pienamente recepita da Naruto, e il rossore sulle sue guance accendersi ed espandersi fino ad arrivare alle orecchie.

Si voltò fingendo disinvoltura e cercò di ignorare la sua stessa affermazione. - Vado a preparare il pranzo. – annunciò in un tono che sperò essere indifferente, mentre pregava che la sua pelle pallida non avesse la stessa sfumatura di quella abbronzata del compagno. “Amico”, si corresse enfaticamente, mentre la voce divertita di Kakashi gli risuonava nelle orecchie canzonandolo per la precisazione inutile che il suo cervello si era affrettato a fare. Ovvio che il Dobe era suo amico! Non che avrebbe mai ammesso la cosa col diretto interessato, ma per lui era sempre stata chiara la sua etichetta mentale al biondo imbranato. – Quello che so. – mormorò a se stesso di nuovo. Nervosamente, questa volta.

Sapeva davvero qualcosa di certo?

Sbirciò sentendosi un cretino. Naruto, di cui riusciva a vedere il profilo oltre il divano, stava di nuovo fissando il vuoto, ma a differenza di prima, la sua espressione vacua era rovinata dal colore intenso della guancia visibile dal suo punto di osservazione, e dall’occhio spalancato e quasi vitreo di chi sta contemplando qualcosa di veramente imbarazzante senza sapere come reagire eccetto che con il panico.

Sasuke si ritirò con sollecitudine in cucina, deciso a focalizzare la sua notevole capacità di concentrazione su qualche piatto estremamente elaborato per evitare di riflettere sull’improvviso dubbio che gli si era affacciato al cervello.

 

\- Che si mangia oggi?

La voce del fratello rischiò di decretare la fine della sua carriera di shinobi. Il coltello con cui stava tagliando i cubetti di maiale quasi si portò via le possibilità future di tenere un’arma in mano.

Sasuke fissò intensamente il dito ancora al suo posto, ed evitò di rimproverare Itachi. Sapeva che non sarebbe servito a nulla.

\- Ramen. – masticò, realizzando infine la propria idiozia. Tra tutti i piatti che poteva scegliere di cucinare, doveva optare proprio per quello che poteva essere definito il primo e unico vero amore del Dobe?

\- L’incontro con il monaco è andato bene?

Il coltello si piantò secco nel tagliere evitando per un soffio – di nuovo – il suo povero pollice innocente. «Grazie nii-san per avermi ricordato l’altra cosa a cui non desideravo pensare.»

\- Più o meno. – rispose laconico, decidendo che aveva abbastanza maiale per sfamare due cloni di Naruto. Cosa mancava? Ah. Aveva dimenticato di togliere le uova dalla soia. Era una fortuna che Naruto si ostinasse a tenere gli ingredienti per il suo cibo preferito sempre pronti ad essere usati, nella speranza che prima o poi Sasuke avrebbe ceduto e glielo avrebbe cucinato. Maledetta quella volta che per incentivare il biondo, aveva deciso di fargliene vedere la ricetta.

\- Che significa “più o meno”? Era un incontro prematrimoniale. Come è possibile che sia andato “più o meno” bene? E perché non hai invitato Sakura a pranzo? Potevamo mangiare tutti insieme, come la famiglia che stiamo per diventare ufficialmente.

Decise che ignorare Itachi potesse essere una buona alternativa all’assecondare l’improvviso desiderio di prendere a testate il primo muro disponibile.

\- Si può sapere perché ti ostini a far fare del lavoro d’ufficio al Dobe? Lo sai che lo detesta e che per finirlo ci sta sempre il doppio del tempo di una persona con un cervello sotto la media.

\- Non è carino da parte tua parlare così di Naruto, otouto. Neppure se lo fai perché non vuoi ammettere di volergli bene e che sei preoccupato per il suo benessere. – rimproverò distrattamente Itachi prima di rispondere alla sua domanda - Lo faccio perché è divertente guardarlo mentre soffre, ovviamente. Ha una ampia gamma di espressioni, il tuo compagno.

Sasuke sperò ardentemente che il fratello non avesse notato il suo irrigidimento, e passò a organizzare i passi successivi della preparazione del pasto.

\- Sei un sadico, nii-san. – si limitò a constatare con una voce il più neutra possibile.

\- Non ho difficoltà ad ammetterlo. – ribatté sereno Itachi, per poi aggiungere dopo aver osservato il fratello per qualche altro lunghissimo istante. – Tranquillo, non te lo rovino di certo in modo permanente con un po’ di tortura di quel genere. Al massimo dovrai impegnarti un poco di più ad alleviare il suo stress prima di partire domani.

I germogli di soia quasi presero il volo tra le mani improvvisamente impacciate di Sasuke. Controllo. Controllo. Controllo! Appoggiò cautamente la ciotola accanto a quella contenente il mais, chiuse il frigorifero e versò il maiale nella wok, prima di cambiare argomento.

\- Non mi hai ancora detto che genere di missione sia, quella di domani.

\- Una semplice consegna. – spiegò senza farsi pregare il fratello. – Dovete semplicemente accompagnare la moglie di un daimyo* a casa. La signora in questione ha voluto trattenersi più a lungo del marito a Konoha, e ora ha bisogno di una scorta.

\- È una missione per chunin. Fallo fare a una squadra di mocciosi a caso.

\- La signora non si sente al sicuro con dei novizi. Vuole dei ninja esperti. Anzi. – il sorriso di Itachi era tanto blando quanto divertito. – Vuole i migliori. E paga per i migliori.

Sasuke corrucciò le sopracciglia, muovendo distrattamente la padella per evitare che la carne bruciasse. – Manda “i migliori” allora. E lascia fuori da questa farsa noi due. Non c’è nessuna grave minaccia all’orizzonte che richieda una scorta di due Anbu per una civile.

Lui negò lentamente, ancora con quel fantasma di sorriso sulle labbra. – Gli accordi sono stati presi. È colpa tua, otouto. Se non fossi diventato così bravo in quello che fai, ora non ci sarebbero persone che richiedono espressamente di te.

\- Accompagnala tu, allora. Perché dovrei essere io quello a subire, quando sei tu quello più forte?

\- Io sono il capo. A me è concesso evitare missioni noiose con donne che desiderano avere al loro servizio due ragazzini di trent’anni più giovani di loro. Ma se sei così contrario, posso sempre dire che tu sei malato. Sono sicuro che Naruto-kun sarà un’ottima compagnia per quella donna. Soprattutto da solo. Il maiale, otouto.

Sasuke sollevò di scatto la pentola, imprecando. Stava per bruciare la carne!

\- Che è successo? Che si mangia per pranzo? Si mangia qualcosa, vero? Perché hai imprecato? Non imprechi mai quando cucini.

Gli occhi grandi, innocenti e azzurri che lo fissarono dalla porta, erano fiduciosamente pieni di sincera preoccupazione per il pranzo e per il suo benessere. Sasuke fece un sospiro mentale, promettendo di vendicarsi in un futuro prossimo del fratello. Quindi si voltò per controllare cosa poteva essere salvato di quello che tristemente fumava nella pentola. – Ramen. – borbottò.

Le urla di gioia che si aspettava non arrivarono, quindi spiò il biondo per capire se era diventato improvvisamente sordo, oppure se l’altro era svenuto dall’emozione. Lo trovò a fissarlo con un’espressione da pesce annaspante che quasi gli fece venire voglia di mettersi a sorridere. – Davvero? – gli chiese con voce timida, quasi non credesse fosse possibile.

Sasuke sbuffò riconcentrando l’attenzione su quello che rimaneva da fare. – Non emozionarti troppo. È solo perché domani partiamo per una missione noiosa.

Non era pronto all’abbraccio improvviso da dietro, che rischiò di fargli cadere di mano la ciotola del mais che stava per scaldare. – Grazie, Sas’ke! – gli venne urlato nell’orecchio sinistro.

\- Sì, sì … - grugnì – Ma mollami altrimenti non finirò mai.

\- Preparo la tavola! – cinguettò felice il bambino ventenne che lo aveva abbracciato entusiasta prima di lasciarlo e iniziare a raccogliere le stoviglie sotto gli occhi divertiti di Itachi.

\- Moccioso viziato. – brontolò rivolto alla pentola piena di acqua bollente e pasta Sasuke, prima di scolarla con stizza.

Itachi sorrideva seraficamente, quando si girò verso di lui, e il suo sorriso non cedette neppure quando commentò con l’aria di star riflettendo a voce alta: - Dovrei proprio lasciarlo andare da solo. Potrebbe essere utile avere la moglie di un personaggio influente così soddisfatta di noi. – per poi alzarsi per raggiungere Naruto e sedersi al tavolo con lui.

\- Di che cosa state parlando? Della missione? Chi è che dovresti lasciar andare da solo? Itachi-san chi sarà il leader, questa volta? Io vero? E di che missione si tratta? Qualcosa di pericoloso ed eccitante per conto di qualcuno di importante, vero? Il Teme non diceva sul serio prima, vero? Sarà eccitante, vero? Perché mi state guardando in quel modo?

\- Provaci solamente e ti uccido nel sonno. – si limitò a sibilare Sasuke passando vicino al fratello per appoggiare sul tavolo le ciotole piene di ramen.

\- Teme non essere cattivo con tuo fratello.

\- Sta’ zitto e mangia, Dobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fusuma. Per i termini relativi alla casa giapponese, vi rimando al mio elenco preferito. ^^ http://www.higan.com/italiano/biblioteca/casa_giapponese/casa_giapponese.asp?index_b=
> 
> *Daimyo. Carica politica. Ma lo sapete già. A proposito … non ho mai messo la spiegazione di “Dobe” e “Teme”. Devo metterla? … Naaaaaaaaaaaaah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Il Sole ...**

**\- Cap. 8 -**

 

Sasuke marciò a passo di carica attraverso la hall dell’albergo in cui stavano pernottando per il secondo giorno consecutivo, solo vagamente consapevole del fuggi fuggi che la sua avanzata stava provocando.

La sua attenzione, in quel momento, era tutta concentrata nel tentativo arduo e doloroso di controllare la sete di sangue, più che altro perché non farlo gli avrebbe guadagnato i rimproveri rumorosi del Dobe, oltre che fottere la missione, mettere in una difficile situazione suo fratello e portare lui davanti ad un tribunale.

Allo stato attuale delle cose però, queste ultime possibilità e soprattutto la penultima, sentiva di poterle pure affrontare quasi con gioia, se significava che si sarebbe liberato da quel peso insostenibilmente irritante che gli stava sicuramente ulcerando lo stomaco in maniera irrimediabile. Quindi si stava impegnando ad immaginare gli anni di persecuzioni che Naruto gli avrebbe fatto di nuovo subire, per non dare sfogo al desiderio di strangolare la vecchia libidinosa che non sapeva come prendere un “NO, cazzo!” dalla parte corretta del rifiuto.

Nel corso della sua vita, era stato importunato da un vasto ed eterogeneo gruppo sociale comprendente ragazzine, donne, e pure qualche uomo, quindi CONOSCEVA la disturbante condizione di essere il soggetto principale dei pensieri osceni di emeriti sconosciuti. Però da ché era stato abbastanza grande da tenere un kunai in mano senza rischiare di farsi del male da solo, la maggior parte di loro si era tenuta a rispettosa distanza, troppo codarda per avvicinarsi a più di venti metri da lui, e il restante gruppo di arditi era stato tenuto a bada dalla minaccia di morte che immancabilmente riservava loro se solo si azzardavano a superare il limite invalicabile del suo spazio personale, comprendente un perimetro di buoni dieci metri tutto intorno a lui. Solo dei pazzi osavano avanzare ancora, e solo UN pazzo osava addirittura toccarlo senza apparentemente temere per la propria vita. E a lui stava bene così.

… Beh, un pazzo e i suoi accoliti, ma loro erano venuti dopo e comunque al seguito del pazzo, quindi non contavano molto come arditi idioti. E poi non era in vena di sofismi, in quel momento.

QUELLA DONNA, invece, non sembrava cogliere il suggerimento. E lui non poteva ucciderla, se non incorrendo nelle possibilità di cui sopra.

Perciò Sasuke era ricorso alla sua arma segreta, di cui si era ricordato nel mentre del suo oltraggiato conto mentale di pazzi spericolati e potenzialmente suicidi, e aveva sputato in faccia alla minaccia alla sua pace futura LA sibilante frase.

Cosa che lo aveva portato a percorrere come una furia la hall dell’albergo in quel preciso istante nel tentativo di allontanarsi il più possibile da tale minaccia senza vergogna.

Quella donna!

Quella maledetta donna!

Lo aveva costretto a “dirlo”, e invece di ritirarsi con garbo per aver perso la partita, se ne era uscita con una occhiata di pietà, una risata e una scrollata di spalle. “E allora? Io sono sposata. Non significa nulla.”

Ma si poteva?!

Oh, ma nii-san gliela avrebbe pagata. Non poteva uccidere quella donna, ma poteva sempre porre rimedio al suo enorme errore passato eliminando Itachi.

Si fermò di scatto.

… E avrebbe dovuto subire Naruto per i prossimi cento anni. Cazzo. Era in trappola.

\- Teme, ma non eri con Savari-san?

Si girò di scatto alla voce piena di perplessità del compagno. Biondo, scemo e che attirava pure lui le molestie di “quella donna”, ma che le subiva passivamente, praticamente ignaro del pericolo!, lasciando che LUI lo tirasse fuori dai guai più gravi mettendo a rischio il SUO prezioso corpo per distogliere l’attenzione del demone libidinoso dalla sua innocente e molto deficiente persona.

\- Dobe. – sibilò, con tutto l’odio che provava al momento. Fu compiaciuto, quando tutti i testimoni curiosi intorno a loro fecero un ulteriore passo indietro per allontanarsi dal pericolo che grondava velenoso da quella singola parola.

Naruto si limitò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia. – La nostra missione è farle da scorta. Lo so che è un po’ più espansiva di quanto normalmente tolleri da un essere umano, ma non puoi abbandonarla così ogni volta che entra nel tuo spazio personale.

Il mondo aveva deciso di prenderlo per il culo?

Aveva inciampato in un buco dimensionale ed era caduto in una realtà parallela?

\- Mi stai … rimproverando. – meglio esserne sicuri. Con i trascorsi di situazioni folli in cui si erano trovati, non si poteva mai dire.

\- Certo che sì, Teme! Savari-san conta su di noi per la sua sicurezza, e tu l’hai lasciata sola!

Sasuke sentiva pulsare dolorosamente una vena sulla tempia. – Non eri tu quello che si è lamentato fino a farmi sanguinare le orecchie perché questa missione era noiosa, e non degna del tuo splendido talento?

Quando Naruto sbuffò facendo un gesto stizzito con la mano, Sasuke quasi scattò verso la sua gola per azzannarla. – Ovvio che non è una missione alla nostra altezza.

Ah, almeno metteva pure lui nella sua stessa categoria di talentuosi.

\- … Ma l’abbiamo comunque accettata, no? E quindi adesso dovremmo fare gli adulti e portare a termine con dignità quello che abbiamo iniziato.

Socchiuse gli occhi, per impedire che lo sharingan che sentiva bruciarvi, attivasse accidentalmente Amaterasu. Più che altro perché al momento non credeva avrebbe avuto la forza mentale per volerlo fermare prima che incenerisse totalmente quell’idiota che si trovava per compagno. E poi evitare anche di eliminare la fonte prima del suo stress attuale.

\- Naruto. – si fermò, sforzandosi di trovare le parole più adatte e purgare i propri pensieri dall’eccesso di insulti. – Naruto … - ricominciò - … quella donna non ha bisogno di guardie del corpo. Ha richiesto la nostra presenza solo perché vuole infilarsi nelle nostre mutande! Anche un cretino senza cervello come te dovrebbe esserci arrivato, a questo punto!

La faccia corrucciata che il Dobe gli stava mostrando, dichiarava ovviamente che no, non ci era arrivato.

\- Teme, sei davvero ingiusto con Savari-san. È solo una persona espansiva e gentile, che ci vede come i figli che non ha mai avuto. Se tu sei paranoico per colpa delle tue esperienze passate con le donne, non è colpa sua.

Sorrise, non poté farne a meno. E allora Naruto, che lo conosceva bene, fece un cauto passo indietro. Perciò Sasuke ne fece tre in avanti fino ad afferrare la maglia dell’ingenuo moccioso davanti a lui per poi trascinarlo in un angolo riparato della sala, sotto le scale che portavano alle camere, facendogli infine sbattere le spalle contro un muro.

\- … Sas’ke?

Non provò pietà alcuna, per il suo tono preoccupato. La frustrazione aveva lavato via tutte le riserve di pazienza che di solito riservava all’unico scopo di sorvolare sulle cavolate più banali che uscivano dalla bocca di Naruto.

\- Non so come tu sia riuscito a superare l’infanzia con questo atteggiamento, ma ti posso assicurare che NESSUNA madre metterebbe le mani dove QUELLA donna ha cercato di mettermele. E NESSUNA madre cercherebbe di convincere qualcuno che potrebbe essere suo figlio ad aiutarla a scaldarsi la notte. In pieno luglio!

L’idiota lo stava fissando come se fosse un … idiota. Naruto poi sbatté le palpebre, chinò la testa e sospirò piano. Di rassegnazione.

\- Sasuke … - cominciò, fissandolo infine con occhi pieni di stanca pazienza. Lui era paziente? LUI? – Dovresti imparare a vedere il lato buono della gente, sai? Mica tutti sono dei pervertiti come Kakashi, Orochimaru e Ero-sennin. Ci sono anche delle persone che compiono azioni ambigue senza intenderle in modo indecente.

Sasuke si domandò per l’ennesima volta quante delle cellule del cervello del Dobe fossero sopravvissute oltre la prima infanzia. In fondo, avevano avuto diverse esperienze di vicinanza alla morte. Poteva essere che durante una o due, l’ossigeno già scarso avesse fatto suicidare le poche coraggiose connessioni nervose che ancora resistevano all’idiozia genetica che le voleva già monche. Aprì la bocca per esternare i suoi dubbi, sinceramente preoccupato per il benessere del suo compagno, ma nulla uscì dalle sue labbra, perché una voce lo interruppe.

\- Ah, eri qui. Non abbiamo ancora finito quel discorso, caro … Oh? Sei qui anche tu, Naruto-chan? – la molestatrice di poveri shinobi indifesi batté le mani come una ragazzina – Ho trovato! Visto che vi ho trovato entrambi, perché non mi accompagnate insieme alle terme qui vicino e mi aiutate ad alleviare lo stress del viaggio lavandomi la schiena? Potrei anche fare lo stesso per voi, se finalmente me lo consentirete …

Sentì il Dobe irrigidirsi per un attimo sotto i propri pugni stretti alla sua giacca, poi Naruto disse in tono vagamente teso – … Non … mi pare il caso, Savari-san … credo sia meglio se facciamo la guardia fuori, così voi potrete rilassarvi in tutta sicurezza senza alcun disagio. – e rise arrossendo, sforzandosi di evitare il contatto visivo con lui, senza però far nulla per liberarsi dalla sua presa.

Ah. Allora il Dobe non era così dobe. Qualcosa nel tono usato dalla donna lo aveva messo a disagio, e sapeva che lui glielo avrebbe rinfacciato. Beh, meglio così.

Stava per rilassare la stretta sulla maglia di Naruto, quando Savari replicò calma: - Puoi sempre camuffare te stesso, no? In questo modo sarei ancora più protetta dalle cattive intenzioni altrui, dato che nessuno penserà mai che tu sia un professionista, e tu potresti tenere d’occhio più da vicino il CORPO che è tuo dovere compiacere. Poi il nostro caro Sasuke-chan potrebbe unirsi a noi così potremmo rilassarci tutti e tre insieme.

Sasuke studiò la faccia orripilata del suo biondo innocente senza intervenire: voleva vendicarsi un po’ per prima, come antipasto a quello che gli avrebbe fatto pagare una volta terminata quella missione, quindi aspettò la prossima mossa della donna, che doveva aver visto esattamente quello che stava vedendo lui, perché sbuffò offesa.

\- Va bene, Naruto-chan. È stato davvero divertente correrti dietro fino a questo punto, giocando a fare la figura materna lussuriosa, ma ora sto cominciando davvero a stufarmi. Non c’è un singolo motivo valido per cui non possiamo divertirci insieme mentre mi riaccompagnate a casa. E io d’altra parte non ho pagato tutti quei soldi per farmi il bagno da sola e trovare altra compagnia, sapete? Mi aspetto che vi guadagnate i miei soldi quanto tutti quelli che vi hanno preceduti. Ora. Volete piantarla di fare le verginelle e soddisfarmi, oppure devo spedire una nota al vostro capo lamentandomi di quanto mi abbiate deluso e trattato male? Naturalmente verrà messo a conoscenza della cosa anche mio marito, che si premurerà di passare l’informazione a chi di dovere. La vostra vita sarà piuttosto difficile se avrete tutti contro di voi.

Naruto stava letteralmente annaspando. E Sasuke non poté fare a meno di sputare una secca risata, attirandosi le occhiate sorprese di entrambi. La sua faccia era davvero il massimo …

Sapeva che il compagno non era spaventato dalla minaccia. Sorpreso e indignato, questo sì, ma non spaventato. In fondo, era stato disprezzato da quei “tutti” di cui parlava la stronza fin dalla nascita e di certo ora, con il suo nuovo titolo di “salvatore del mondo”, sarebbe stato difficile che la situazione si avvicinasse anche lontanamente a quella che era stata allora. Ci sarebbe voluta ben più della moglie di un burocrate di seconda categoria, per rovinare la sua reputazione.

Sospirò, calmandosi, e fissando le pupille dilatate del Dobe. La sorpresa che vi leggeva dentro ora non era dovuta al tentativo di ricatto, quanto alla risata secca che aveva scosso lui, al massimo. Beh … forse poteva ritenersi un po’ soddisfatto di quella reazione tutto sommato, e concedersi di aiutare il suo Dobe personale. Procedendo allo stesso tempo con la prossima fase della sua vendetta, ovviamente.

Si voltò verso la donna facendo attenzione a guardarla con fare sornione e compiaciuto, appoggiandosi con atteggiamento intimo al petto contro cui aveva ancora premuti pugni chiusi e avambracci. - Savari. Forse hai frainteso la mia affermazione di prima, ed è per questo motivo che non vedi “nessun motivo valido” per cui noi non dobbiamo piegarci al tuo ricatto. – ghignò pregustando l’appagamento che la sua idea gli stava già procurando. – Il motivo c’è, ed è collegato alla mia precedente protesta. – afferrò con lenta grazia il volto di Naruto con la mano destra, premendosi la sua fronte contro la guancia, mentre la sinistra andava a circondargli il fianco e il ginocchio sinistro premeva per farsi spazio tra le cosce del ragazzo immobile davanti a lui – Quando ho detto che ero occupato, intendevo “con lui”. Perciò vedi pure tu che il corpo di una DONNA non può suscitare interesse in nessuno dei due.

Così aveva salvato capra e cavoli. «Sono un genio.» Pensò con soddisfazione. E il Dobe gli doveva ancora parte della vendetta e un favore grande quanto una casa. Gli avrebbe ordinato di pulire tutto il quartiere con i suoi cloni. Oh, e di mettere a posto i giardini. Aveva notato che gli piaceva fare giardinaggio, di tanto in tanto, in questo modo avrebbe potuto giocare con la terra quanto e quando avesse voluto, e il fogliame attorno a casa ne avrebbe guadagnato.

\- … Ho sentito che la tua fidanzata è una ragazzina con degli assurdi capelli che lavora in ospedale.

«Al diavolo i pettegolezzi.» pensò, senza però battere ciglio. Sentì Naruto riprendersi dallo shock e tentare di scansarsi, e gli diede un duro pizzicotto sulla natica per invitarlo a non azzardarsi a farlo. Funzionò, perché lui gli si gelò tra le mani come una statua di sale.

\- Ora cosa ne dite di andare in camera mia così che mi possiate soddisfare e convincere che queste pietose bugie non valgono lo sforzo di fingermi brutalizzata da voi bambini cattivi davanti a mio marito?

Stronza.

Sasuke sorrise ferocemente nella sua direzione. Bene. Se voleva la guerra, allora che guerra fosse. E si sapeva che gli Uchiha quando decidevano di combatterla erano quelli che picchiavano più duro. – Spiacente. Sakura è la nostra migliore amica, e sta portando avanti la farsa del fidanzamento fino a quando questo Dobe biondo e sexi non troverà il coraggio per dirlo a mio fratello, l’HOKAGE, e a tutti i nostri amici. Per quanto mi riguarda, non mi interesserebbe minimamente la loro opinione neppure se ci trovassero a scopare nella piazza centrale. E ora se non ti dispiace, devo esorcizzare la spaventosa idea di dover vedere delle tette e una vagina con la sensazione del cazzo del mio COMPAGNO in bocca.

Girò la faccia soddisfatta verso quella pietrificata di detto compagno, e si tirò il corpo agile contro, facendo scivolare la mano che aveva riportato sulla sua vita verso il basso per avere una miglior presa, e infilando nella bocca spalancata dalla sorpresa la propria lingua. Non era necessario avere il byakugan per sapere che la stronza alle sue spalle se ne era andata indignata e arrossita.

Quello che non aveva previsto, e che lo distrasse con più efficacia di un genjutsu ben articolato svuotandogli la mente di ogni pensiero che non fosse “caldo”, fu la scossa di piacere che lo percorse dalla punta della lingua alla coscia scaldata dal calore di quelle tra le quali l’aveva infilata.

Fu questa distrazione che permise a Naruto di dargli uno spintone che lo allontanò di un passo e di tirargli un pugno in faccia abbastanza potente da rompergli la mandibola. – CHE STAI FACENDO!?

Sasuke si portò una mano al volto, tastando piano la parte offesa. – Ci ho liberati da quella molestatrice.

\- MENTENDO?!

Aggrottò le sopracciglia, non apprezzava affatto il tono stridulo di Naruto. Non quando aveva ancora sulla lingua l’impressione calda dell’interno della sua bocca, e sotto i polpastrelli quella soda dei suoi muscoli. … Cazzo.

\- Ho provato a dirle la verità. E prima che tu me lo rimproveri, all’inizio sono stato estremamente diplomatico, Dobe. Ma lei ha finto di non sentire. Cazzo, l’hai sentita, no? Ha cercato di minacciarci! Quella! – puntò con indignazione il dito nella direzione lungo la quale lei era scomparsa.

Dallo stato in cui era il suo cervello al momento, probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio se avesse trovato un altro modo per risolvere la faccenda, magari evitando così di subire anche lui le conseguenze che il cogliere l’occasione troppo tentatrice per vendicarsi di tutti e due gli irritanti compartecipanti alla tragedia aveva portato. Ma non aveva intenzione di condividere questo saggio dubbio con il Dobe isterico che annaspava ancora appoggiato al muro.

Per il momento avrebbe fatto bene a non pensarci affatto.

\- E TU MI HAI BACIATO!

Strinse gli occhi, seccato sul serio questa volta. Non aveva appena stabilito di non pensare a quello che era appena successo? Per una volta nella vita, quel Dobe demente non poteva seguire la sua volontà?

\- Avevi qualche altra idea? Perché non mi parevi particolarmente propositivo. E non ti sei neppure staccato da me fino a quando lei se ne è stata ben lontana da noi.

Naruto aprì la bocca una volta, per ribattere alle sue affermazioni un po’ irritate, ma non gli venne fuori niente, a parte un lieve gemito. Quindi ci riprovò, e arrossì.

\- Io … Questo non ha niente a che fare con me! Che farai quando lei si lamenterà davvero? E quando Sakura lo saprà?! Kami-sama! Kakashi sensei mi ucciderà! E Itachi ucciderà entrambi!

Sasuke incrociò le braccia al petto, per evitarsi di fare qualcosa di molto stupido, come afferrare il biondo esagitato davanti a lui e bloccarlo a terra per … meglio non pensarci. Perché gli venivano questi impulsi idioti proprio ora?

\- Calmati. A parte che non capisco cosa centri Kakashi, non possono ucciderci due volte, te lo sei dimenticato? E poi quella donna non dirà nulla. Sarebbe troppo umiliante per lei. E non lo saprà nessun altro, perché questo angolo è riparato e non c’era nessuno ad assistere alla nostra piccola sceneggiata.

L’occhiata furiosa, tendente al rosso, che Naruto gli rivolse diceva distintamente che non gliene fregava un tubo di quello che lui pensava. Sasuke strinse i denti per non ringhiare.

\- Ti sei dimenticato dell’Edo Tensei? Pensi davvero che tuo fratello non conosca quella tecnica? E Sakura è l’unica ragazza del nostro team. Kakashi è sempre stato protettivo, nei suoi confronti. Per non parlare del fatto che non puoi essere sicuro che non ci fosse nessuno e che NON puoi essere SICURO che Savari-san non dirà nulla! E se Sakura ne rimarrà ferita, prima che tuo fratello e il sensei arrivino a te, IO lo farò!

\- … Stai diventando isterico. Era solo una piccola, innocente ma benefica bugia, e un altrettanto piccolo bacio. Non mi dire che era il primo, per te.

Con sua grande sorpresa, Naruto passò dal rossore intenso all’incendio vivo. - … Davvero?

\- No che non era il primo, Teme! Quello te lo ho dato quando ancora non sapevo cosa succedesse esattamente tra un ragazzo e una ragazza!

Il che significava che invece ora lo sapeva? Il pensiero in qualche modo lo infastidiva.

Meglio evitare di pensare pure a quello.

Ghignò. – Quindi era il secondo. Beh … non è che ti vada molto bene in quel campo, allora. Il primo è stato un incidente, il secondo il prezzo da pagare per la tua stupidità. E nessuno dei due è stato così memorabile. – mentì tranquillamente.

A quella sciocca e infantile bugia, Naruto impallidì, e i suoi occhi si allargarono, quindi si spostarono da lui a dietro di lui. E si socchiusero sul rosso delle loro iridi.

Sasuke si voltò di scatto, per scoprire la fonte di quel rosso minaccioso, ma non vide nulla. Scandagliò con attenzione i dintorni, poi si girò di nuovo. – Io non vedo nulla. Che cosa hai percepito, Nar … Naruto? – di guardò intorno, ma di lui, non c’era nessuna traccia. – Dobe?

Delle urla strazianti, improvvisamente rischiarono di rompergli i timpani, costringendolo in ginocchio e con le mani premute contro di essi per evitare che esplodessero.

\- NARUTO!

Un attacco diretto? Kami-sama! Il rumore era atroce!

\- NARUTO!

Cercò di escluderlo per poter estrarre un kunai, mentre si guardava intorno alla ricerca della sua fonte.

Doveva trovare il Dobe ed assicurarsi che stesse bene. Poi sarebbero andati ad accertarsi che la donna priva di nemici e moralità fosse ancora tutta d’un pezzo.

\- NAR …

Tanto improvvisamente era iniziato l’attacco sonoro, altrettanto velocemente finì, lasciandolo solo ad urlare mentre le persone nella sala che aveva raggiunto con qualche sforzo lo fissavano come fosse un alieno.

Non badò loro, precipitandosi fuori dall’edificio, e rischiando di scontrarsi con una imbronciata ma tutto sommato non allarmata Savari Tsugumi. La superò senza rispondere alla sua espressione sorpresa.

Se non l’avevano attaccata fino ad ora, significava che lei non era il bersaglio, e quindi poteva ignorarla, per il momento.

Perlustrò i dintorni, alla ricerca di tracce del nemico e di quelle di Naruto, ma non trovò nulla; perciò si rivolse alla foresta fuori del villaggio. Fece dei veloci sigilli, quindi si lanciò verso gli alberi. Forse il Dobe si era allontanato prima dell’attacco per evitare l’imbarazzo della conversazione che stavano avendo. Forse non avrebbe dovuto prenderlo in giro in quel modo. Forse non avrebbe dovuto … no, non poteva sinceramente dire di essere pentito di averlo baciato. Magari per il modo in cui lo aveva fatto, ma non per il bacio in sé. Per quanto immorale e scorretto nei confronti della propria f … di Sakura fosse quel pensiero, il bacio era stato troppo incredibilmente piacevole per poter davvero fingere di avere dei ...

C’era qualcosa, davanti a lui, in mezzo agli alberi.

Qualcosa di grosso. E rosso. E … si fermò di scatto.

La volpe, alta poco meno degli alberi che le erano attorno, ricambiò muta il suo sguardo con occhi privi delle pupille, dello stesso colore del fuoco che ne costituiva il pelo.

\- Kyubi? – mormorò incredulo. … O no? Non ricordava che il demone avesse quell’aspetto, l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto in battaglia. E poi … che motivo avrebbe avuto Naruto di evocare Kurama? Non c’erano eserciti interi da sconfiggere, né uomini sul punto di conquistare il mondo. Di solito questi erano assai più rumorosi. E poi il demone non era mai stato così … piccolo e strano.

Il grosso canide starnutì di sdegno, agitando le code fino a quel momento ordinatamente avvolte attorno alle zampe. Poi chinò la testa per dare un colpetto col muso alla figura che fino a quel momento Sasuke non aveva notato, e che era distesa tra le sue zampe. Quindi si alzò e svanì.

Si riscosse dalla sorpresa solo diversi secondi dopo. E corse dal compagno, cercando ancora una volta nemici invisibili. Se quello … se quello di prima era Kurama, allora doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave. Anche se lui non aveva percepito nessuno sbalzo del livello del chakra del compagno. Ma se l’attacco era arrivato come quello diretto a lui, allora magari Naruto non aveva avuto il tempo per reagire, e il demone era emerso di sua iniziativa, dato che il sigillo che lo intrappolava era aperto, se conosceva un poco la stupidità del Dobe. Restava il fatto però che quello non pareva essere il demone sboccato che conosceva.

Gli appoggiò una mano sul collo facendola scivolare a cercarne il battito cardiaco, tenendo con l’altra il kunai ben fermo e puntato, e gli occhi a cercare eventuali nemici. Sospirò mentalmente di sollievo quando lo trovò, lento e regolare sotto le sue dita.

Quindi decise che pur se ci fossero state delle minacce, avrebbe potuto affrontarle anche senza tutta la propria attenzione immediatamente concentrata su di loro e abbassò lo sguardo per accertarsi delle condizioni del biondo immobile. E quasi sussultò.

Naruto aveva gli occhi aperti dall’espressione vitrea. Le pupille erano strette, quasi una linea sottile nel mare delle iridi azzurre. Non lo aveva notato mentre si avvicinava, perché aveva il volto girato verso la volpe, non verso di lui, ma ora lo vedeva chiaramente. E poi …

La pelle di Naruto pareva calda. Troppo calda. E il suo battito era un po’ troppo fiacco, per i suoi gusti.

E quegli occhi … perché le pupille di Kurama distorcevano gli occhi di Naruto?

\- Naruto. – gli passò una mano sulla fronte. Gelida. Che cazzo stava succedendo? E dove era Sakura quando aveva bisogno di lei?!

Lo scosse, cercando di farlo riprendere. – Naruto. Oi, Dobe rispondimi!

Un suono stridulo, simile ad un singhiozzo soffocato, lo mise istintivamente in allerta, e si spostò in modo da essere tra il compagno e il potenziale pericolo, mantenendo il contatto con il suo petto. Fino a quando le urla strazianti che aveva già sentito esplosero attorno a lui, pugnalandogli i timpani e costringendolo a coprirsi le orecchie in un istintivo tentativo di proteggerle da esse. Gemette, accartocciandosi su se stesso.

E urlò, quando le grida, nere di sofferenza e terrore, aumentarono ancora di volume.

Kami-sama … il dolore! Chiuse strettamente le palpebre. Sentiva lo sharingan bruciare come metallo fuso negli occhi, mentre del ghiaccio pareva starsi formando sulla sua pelle. Il dolore era … ROSSO! Così tanto rosso! Urlò ancora, mentre il rosso riempiva il suo campo visivo di taglienti lame infuocate e lo stridio dei pianti accusatori nelle orecchie gli gelava il cervello e il cuore.

Poi … poi due mani si sovrapposero alle sue, allentando la stretta delle sue dita sullo scalpo, sostituendosi alla sua carne in offerta alle sue unghie, e improvvisamente si sentì premere contro un torace rovente che iniziò a scacciare il gelo. – Va tutto bene. – bisbigliò al suo orecchio una voce fresca e rassicurante. – Va tutto bene.

Una mano scivolò lentamente a coprirgli gli occhi, le sue unghie ancora aggrappate addosso, e l’altra premette contro la conchiglia del suo orecchio, come se stesse proteggendo i suoi sensi, lui stesso, dall’eccessiva stimolazione. – Va tutto bene, Sasuke. – ripeté in una nenia - Non ci sono suoni e non ci sono colori. Niente urla e niente sangue. Solo tu e io. Solo tu e io.

Un braccio di Naruto, ERA “Naruto”, lo sapeva, lo SENTIVA, gli scivolò attorno non appena smise di urlare, stringendolo fermamente e imponendo un lieve dondolio ai loro corpi, mentre le sue labbra premevano contro la fronte sussurrando incessantemente “Va tutto bene” e “Niente urla e niente sangue” alle sue orecchie improvvisamente sorde al mondo estraneo a loro.

Sospirò, rilassandosi.

 

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, prima che tornasse abbastanza consapevole di se stesso e di quello che lo circondava da rendersi conto della situazione in cui si trovava: cullato dal Dobe, in mezzo ad una foresta straniera, con un nemico che non era riuscito a identificare e che lo aveva ridotto ad un agglomerato di dolore e terrore in meno di dieci secondi che poteva tornare da un momento all’altro per finire il lavoro. E lui … e Naruto, ma soprattutto LUI era là: seduto sul suo grembo, con il naso sepolto nella profumata curva del suo collo e con una mano aggrappata alla sua tuta. Felice e in pace come non ricordava di essersi sentito negli ultimi … dieci anni? No. Di più. Era … di più, no?

\- … Naruto …

La presa attorno alle sue spalle si strinse - Ssssh … Va tutto bene. Non permetterò a nessun dolore di raggiungerti. Mai, mai, mai più. Te lo giuro, Sas’ke. Non permetterò a nessuno di farti ancora male.

Sasuke aggrottò le sopracciglia, confuso. Il tono di Naruto era traboccante di una determinazione e una sofferenza tali, da parere stesse parlando di un SUO dolore. Ma il dolore e la sofferenza di Sasuke non erano responsabilità di Naruto. Lui non aveva bisogno che Naruto lo proteggesse. Era perfettamente in grado di proteggere se stesso da ogni danno! Era sopravvissuto troppo a lungo senza il calore che ora sentiva e lo stava abbracciando, nel buio più totale, per non averlo imparato a fare!

Aprì la bocca per replicare a quella implicita affermazione che lui fosse “debole”, ma la richiuse non appena il suo cervello, ancora intorpidito, gli fece notare in ritardo ma non troppo alcuni particolari del corpo avvinghiato al suo: il cuore sotto il suo orecchio batteva velocemente, i muscoli della persona che si era appena nominata suo ... cavaliere tremavano, e il respiro che gli sfiorava la tempia era caldo e umido.

… Oh.

Mosse le dita, facendole scivolare goffamente contro il tessuto della sua tuta, scalando con difficoltà dovuta all’inesperienza la schiena che fremeva per un terrore diverso da quello che quasi lui non ricordava più. Liquidò il caustico bisogno di far notare come il rimanere così aggrappati l’uno all’altro nel bel mezzo di un potenziale attacco nemico fosse un’azione altamente imprudente e totalmente idiota, zittì il proprio orgoglio Uchiha, e rimase semplicemente “Sasuke” davanti all’unica persona a parte suo fratello che aveva voluto solo stare vicino a “Sasuke”, facendo di se stesso il consolatore, invece di colui che veniva consolato. – Sto bene. Calmati, Dobe. Sto bene. – ripeté ancora e ancora, pazientemente. Fino a quando, decine di sussurri e centinaia di dondolii dopo, il cuore sotto il suo orecchio riprese a battere lentamente e la paura scomparve dal corpo che lo stava abbracciando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Il Sole ...**

**\- Cap. 9 -**

 

\- Dobbiamo ispezionare i dintorni. – si risolse finalmente a dire piano, con un tatto che non avrebbe mai pensato di poter riuscire a mettere insieme, ed una riluttanza che avrebbe indagato più tardi assieme al motivo per cui il bacio di quello che sembrava un secolo prima era parso così “giusto”.

La sua mano sinistra scivolò distrattamente su e giù lungo la colonna vertebrale ancora un po’ rigida in un gesto rassicurante per quella che doveva essere la millesima volta. Oh, beh, sospirò stancamente tra sé e sé … Dato che c’era, tanto valeva aggiungere alla lista delle cose su cui riflettere in seguito, o da cancellare completamente dalla memoria, anche la sua riluttanza a staccarsi dal corpo caldo di Naruto, e accettarla come un fatto in quel momento specifico.

Generalmente parlando, una volta passato il momento topico non avrebbe risparmiato al Dobe una sana presa in giro per il suo comportamento “materno”, ovviamente. Ma generalmente parlando, non avrebbe neppure ricambiato l’abbraccio e la consolazione per così tanto tempo e con così tanta pazienza.

Il fatto era che la paura di Naruto era stata così reale, così vibrante della necessità di rassicurarlo sulle proprie priorità, così disperatamente ansiosa e INTENSA, che Sasuke si trovava nella anomala condizione di non provare fascino alcuno nel rigirare il coltello nella piaga evidentemente aperta e sanguinante del compagno. Perché in fondo, lui non aveva davvero mai inteso le sue burle e i suoi rimbrotti come un mezzo per ferire Naruto. Non senza uno scopo preciso, e PER quello soltanto. E prenderlo in giro per essere stato così empatico nei suoi confronti da arrivare a provare dolore per le sue sofferenze, non aveva assolutamente alcuno scopo, oltre al fatto che sarebbe stato potenzialmente controproducente, al momento.

– Non sono riuscito a percepire il chakra di chi ci ha attaccato. – continuò quindi, evitando di commentare l’intera faccenda e dandogli una piccola pacca di incoraggiamento sulla schiena. - Dobbiamo inseguirlo, catturarlo, e scoprire a cosa mira.

Con sua enorme sorpresa, Naruto a quell’innocuo suggerimento di banale prassi operativa si pietrificò, poi lentamente si sciolse dall’abbraccio alzandosi in piedi.

Strano, pensò Sasuke perplesso. Credeva che la sua risposta a quell’ovvia implicazione che Naruto non ricordasse cosa il manuale diceva di fare in quei casi, sarebbe bastata a far esplodere l’indignazione nel biondo, e a riportarlo così ad un atteggiamento più “da Naruto”.

Invece, quando parlò qualche istante dopo, il Dobe non incrociò il suo sguardo, e la sua voce suonò falsamente leggera. – Non c’è più nessuno. Piuttosto dovremmo andare a controllare se Savari-san sta bene.

Eh?

\- Ti muovi, Teme?

Sasuke richiuse metaforicamente la propria bocca spalancata altrettanto metaforicamente per lo shock.

\- Certo, come no. – replicò con mordente sarcasmo. – Prima però mi spieghi perché sembri così a tuo agio col fatto che un nemico sconosciuto ci ha attaccato e sconfitto per poi andarsene a farsi i cazzi propri senza neppure approfittare della cosa e ucciderci.

\- … È stato il genjutsu di Madara. Non c’è mai stato nessun nemico reale.

Se non fosse stato per quella lieve forzatura nella sua voce, Sasuke sarebbe stato anche disposto a credergli. Per metà, almeno.

Ma la rigidità della postura di Naruto parlava di bugie, o perlomeno di omissioni, più che di verità, almeno per l’esperienza che Sasuke aveva nella lettura del linguaggio del corpo del compagno.

\- Il genjutsu. – disse quindi, rendendo chiaro che non la beveva e sfidando il Dobe a continuare a sostenere quella cazzata.

\- … Già.

Non ci poteva credere. - Il genjutsu che mio fratello ha incasinato nella MIA testa ha fatto reagire TE in quel modo nella hall dell’albergo, e mi ha fatto vedere una creatura alta quanto gli alberi e fatta di fuoco, la quale poteva o non poteva essere Kurama, che ti cullava tra le zampe. – aspettò una replica che non venne, quindi si alzò agilmente, mentre l’irritazione prendeva il posto dell’incredulità dentro di lui. - E suppongo sia stato sempre il genjutsu di Madara a farmi immaginare i tuoi occhi che di tanto in tanto diventano rossi senza motivo e il fatto che tu fossi svenuto appena qualche decina di minuti fa, giusto?

Naruto a quel punto fece una cosa che lo lasciò senza parole. Eliminò qualsiasi traccia di emozione dal proprio viso e ogni scampolo di nervosismo dal suo corpo. E sorrise mentendo. – Ah, quello è perché non ho dormito bene, la notte scorsa.

Poi, mentre ancora lui era intento a riprendersi dalla sorpresa, lo sorprese ancora e fuggì.

 

Il soffitto non era la fonte migliore alla quale rivolgersi per ottenere le risposte di cui sentiva così impellentemente il bisogno, ma era apparentemente l’unico – ad oggi - ad essere disposto a sostenere il suo sguardo irritato.

Sasuke digrignò i denti.

Dopo averlo piantato in asso in quella foresta, lasciandogli solo il ricordo dei suoi occhi perseguitati e la consapevolezza della sua ultima menzogna a fargli compagnia, Naruto aveva fatto estrema attenzione a non rimanere solo con lui per più di cinque fottuti secondi.

Ma non importava.

Sasuke era anche pronto ad ammettere la sua riluttante ammirazione per la sua persistenza nell’evitarlo. In fondo, era un risultato davvero spettacolare da parte di colui il cui proposito nella vita era stato per anni quello di essere la sua ombra.

Sasuke stesso, nel - tutto sommato - veloce viaggio che li aveva portati a consegnare l’offesa e silenziosa Savari, impaziente di liberarsi di loro quanto lui lo era di liberarsi di lei, nelle mani del compiacente marito e poi tornare finalmente a casa, aveva avuto il suo buon elenco di problemi su cui riflettere da solo. Perciò il concedere al Dobe di evitarlo aveva giocato a suo favore.

In fondo, in quel momento non era stato del tutto pronto lui stesso, ad affrontare l’imminente ed inevitabile confronto. Lo avevano perseguitato troppi dubbi, idee troppo poco chiare e un mal di testa aggravato dagli incubi che non lo lasciavano dormire in pace, per litigare con Naruto con una mente sufficientemente lucida da poter ribattere e bloccare le ipotetiche obiezioni del biondo idiota.

Ora però erano tornati già da due fottute settimane e lui aveva avuto tempo sufficiente per riflettere e rimuginare e mettere ordine tra le infinite domande che gli erano vorticate incessantemente nel cervello, oltre che per esplorare praticamente ogni altra grande domanda esistenziale conosciuta all’uomo.

E se fosse stato semplicemente il caso che a Sasuke fossero servite _tutte e due le fottute settimane_ per arrivare a quella conclusione, allora sarebbe andato anche bene. Ma Sasuke aveva fatto chiarezza dentro di sé già dopo il quarto giorno a casa. E ci aveva messo tutto quel tempo solo perché aveva pesato le sue conclusioni molto, molto attentamente.

Tre. Fottute. Volte.

Perciò, era assolutamente giustificato pensare che il Dobe-scrocca-pranzo si mettesse a quel punto a sua disposizione per ascoltare quelle sue dannate conclusioni ragionate e rispondere alle sue domande da bravo “migliore amico”, no? No. Apparentemente, detto mangiatore a sbafo non la pensava come lui.

Infatti, della Testa-di-coniglio-imbalsamato non vi era nessuna traccia. In casa, nel quartiere e apparentemente neppure nel villaggio. E questo Sasuke lo sapeva non perché fosse andato in giro a cercarlo, che fosse chiaro. Capitava semplicemente che avesse deciso che fosse ora di familiarizzare con la mappa rinnovata di Konoha, dato che i suoi ricordi al riguardo erano gravemente lacunosi.

Quindi la vera domanda che esigeva risposta in quel momento era: quanta corda doveva ancora dare all’idiota prima di andarlo sul serio a recuperare nel buco per leporidi camuffati da canidi che si era trovato?

Perché l’impazienza e l’irritazione lo stavano uccidendo, e lui non era mai stato il tipo da subire passivamente qualcosa. Tantomeno una la cui soluzione era così a portata di mano, dato che l’aveva terminata di elaborare dieci maledetti giorni prima.

Il soffitto rise di lui, e Sasuke contraccambiò con una fulminante occhiata rossa che fece iniziare a fumare il malcapitato. Quindi batté le palpebre e si alzò dal letto. Inutile prendersela con la casa dei suoi avi. Poi avrebbe dovuto risponderne ad Itachi, e la cosa non lo attirava affatto.

Sarebbe andato a stanare Naruto, a costo di dover ricorrere ai cani di Kakashi, che tanto tra conigli e volpi e idioti non avrebbe fatto differenza per loro, e gli avrebbe tirato fuori le risposte che desiderava, costringendolo a comportarsi da adulto adottando l’unico metodo che si era sempre dimostrato vincente con lui: i pugni. E qualche lama a caso, ma per quelle ci sarebbe stato tempo in seguito, se non avesse ottenuto nulla al primo tentativo.

 

Aveva appena sceso le scale e stava per imboccare il corridoio, quando la voce di Itachi lo bloccò dall’anticamera.

\- Ah, otouto. A quanto pare hai deciso di fare l’adulto, lasciar da parte il broncio e uscire dalla tua stanza. Giusto in tempo. Hai una visita.

\- Non adesso, Itachi. Sono di fret ...

Non aveva neppure finito di parlare, che il fratello si scostò di lato, permettendogli di vedere chi c’era dietro di lui.

\- Sakura.

Fantastico. Aveva proprio bisogno di quel problema.

Maledì la propria sfortuna, poi rifletté rapidamente che anche se modificava un po’ l’ordine della sua agenda, in una prospettiva a lungo termine non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Forse, anzi, era meglio così.

\- Dobbiamo parlare. – affermò quindi, sorpreso quando la sua fidanzata si limitò ad annuire e a confermare pacatamente. – Sì, Sasuke. Credo proprio di sì.

 

Mezz’ora dopo Sasuke era di nuovo diretto verso il suo obiettivo primario, con l’impressione di essere passato attraverso uno stretto e anomalo tunnel interdimensionale e deluso, in qualche modo, dalla facilità con la quale ne era uscito. La discussione con Sakura era scorsa infatti esattamente fino a dove la aveva voluta far terminare, nel modo in cui aveva sperato di portarla avanti: velocemente e senza traumi, urla o drammi di sorta.

In qualsiasi altra circostanza, il pensiero di tanta facilità avrebbe anche potuto fargli scorrere un paranoico brivido di inquietudine e sospetto lungo la schiena; la sua mente, però, in quel momento era tutta concentrata sulla “vera” missione della giornata. Quindi decise di mettere da parte la stranezza della cosa con relativo agio.

Poteva rotolarsi nello shock di una Sakura razionale e considerare tutti i complotti nascosti da tale atteggiamento più tardi, dopo la conclusione dell’apocalisse che stava per scatenare e soprattutto _dopo_ aver avuto le sue meritate risposte.

Arrivato alla palazzina dove abitava Naruto, fece un rapido riepilogo dei punti chiave del proprio discorso e degli obiettivi che si era proposto di raggiungere, e salì due gradini alla volta fino ad arrivare al piano e poi alla porta del Dobe.

Bussò, deciso.

E non ottenne risposta.

Bussò più forte, questa volta irritato. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di aspettare ancora, soprattutto adesso che un terzo dei suoi problemi si era volontariamente consegnato alla sua mercé e sorprendentemente risolto da sé in poco più di dieci battute.

Batté ancora diverse volte il pugno di lato sulla porta, premendo sul legno con buona parte dell’avambraccio, spazientito dalla cocciutaggine futile del suo biondo opponente.

\- Andiamo Dobe! So che sei in casa, sento il tuo chakra idiota! Apri, o sarò costretto ad incenerire la porta, e sappi che sono irritato e stanco, quindi potrei accidentalmente farmi sfuggire il controllo delle fiamme. Suppongo che i tuoi cari vicini non saranno molto felici di vedersi la casa rasa al suolo. Di nuovo.

La porta si spalancò di colpo e un biondo dall’aria truce e le occhiaie profonde quanto quelle di suo fratello lo fissò dall’altro lato della soglia. Sasuke ghignò, intimamente soddisfatto che le sue minacce avessero ancora un certo peso per il compagno, quindi sospirò condiscendente. – Ci voleva tanto?

\- Vaffanculo Teme.

Lo ignorò e fece un passo avanti, sapendo che Naruto ne avrebbe fatto uno di lato e lo avrebbe fatto entrare senza neppure pensarci. E Naruto fece proprio questo, nonostante fosse evidente che non lo volesse lì.

\- Come sapevi che c’ero? Non è possibile che tu abbia sentito il mio chakra.

Incrociò le braccia al petto e alzò sprezzante il mento, come se la sua fosse stata una domanda idiota. - Per chi mi hai preso? Per te?

Sasuke non si sentì obbligato a specificare che aveva avuto una soffiata sulla sua localizzazione da Sakura, appena prima di uscire.

Naruto grugnì, offeso, ma non ribatté all’insulto, limitandosi a grattarsi nervosamente la nuca e a sospirare prima di cambiare argomento. - Che ci fai qui, Sasuke?

“Perché? Non posso venire a trovarti?” la replica sarcastica quasi gli sfuggì dalle labbra. Era così dannatamente divertente vedere Naruto agitato, che era quasi un peccato non approfittarne, ma Sasuke era un uomo con un obiettivo, in quel momento. Si incamminò verso la cucina, e rispose al compagno senza guardarlo.

– Voglio delle risposte. E non ammetto scuse, questa volta.

\- Sasuke …

Il tono stanco non lo impressionò. Si accostò al lavandino, prese un bicchiere, lo riempì d’acqua, si diresse al tavolo e vi si sedette iniziando a sorseggiarla, scrutandolo attentamente alla ricerca di qualche indizio.

\- Sakura sta prendendo il tè a casa mia, in questo momento. – disse una volta aver deglutito.

Naruto ammiccò, ovviamente perplesso. Oh, beh. Sasuke nascose contro il bordo del bicchiere il ghigno che sempre iniziava a tirargli le labbra quando parlava con lui, soddisfatto dalla sua confusione. Naruto avrebbe abbassato la guardia, se fosse riuscito a distrarlo, e allora lui avrebbe avuto più facile accesso alla verità che l’altro indebitamente gli negava.

\- Eh?

… Anche se ad essere onesti il Dobe era fin troppo facile da confondere, quindi probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto davvero sentire quella ricca sensazione di appagamento al solo pensiero di essere sempre lui la causa principale dei momenti più obnubilati del compagno.

\- Sakura sta prendendo il tè a casa mia, chiacchierando con mio fratello. – ripeté Sasuke, sentendosi generoso e improvvisamente paziente, mentre posava il bicchiere mezzo pieno sul tavolo davanti a lui e si rilassava sulla sedia.

\- E questo che c’entra? – chiese Naruto davanti a lui con tono esasperato. Era rimasto sulla soglia della stanza, come se fosse indeciso se voltarsi e scappare o avanzare e affrontare Sasuke.

Sasuke nascose accuratamente il fastidio che questa indecisione gli ispirava, incrociando le braccia al petto e accavallando le gambe. Quindi si apprestò a godersi lo spettacolo di un jinchuuriki fuori dalla grazia di ogni divinità conosciuta e lasciò cadere la bomba.

\- Abbiamo rotto.

…

Tre … Du …

\- COSA??!

Prima ancora del previsto?

\- Abbiamo appena avuto una breve ma illuminante discussione, io e lei. – ripeté lentamente - E alla fine di questa, abbiamo di comune accordo deciso di cancellare il matrimonio.

\- COSA?

Si coprì l’orecchio sinistro, facendo una smorfia infastidita. - Devi proprio sfondarmi i timpani in modo così banale, Dobe? Credevo che almeno l’udito fosse stato risparmiato nella dura lotta per non farti diventare un’ameba senza cervello.

\- Sasuke … - ah, questa volta poteva ben distinguere le minacciose profondità del sibilo del compagno.

Sasuke alzò svogliatamente la mano che aveva premuto ostentatamente contro il proprio timpano per fermare la minaccia che certamente sarebbe seguita. - Prima che tu me lo rinfacci e dichiari di volermi morto, ti ricordo che ho detto che ne abbiamo parlato e abbiamo preso questa decisione di comune accordo. Sakura sta perfettamente bene, cosa che ammetto ha sorpreso pure … -/- SEI DIVENTATO PAZZO?

Ammiccò, quindi aggrottò le sopracciglia. Non era il genere di rabbia che aveva pensato di scatenare, quella.

\- … Potrei argomentare che molti già pensano che io lo sia, ma immagino sarebbe inut … -/- COME HAI POTUTO?

Stava iniziando a perdere la pazienza, ma si sforzò di ignorare la rabbia crescente in favore della razionalità.

\- Dobe per quanto io sia sorpreso del suo comportamento, Sakura era d’accordo. Non ho litigato con … -/- HAI DETTO CHE ERI FELICE!

Non gli piaceva essere interrotto. Non. Gli. Fottutamente piaceva, essere interrotto. E Naruto lo sapeva.

\- Sì, infatti. – ringhiò, mentre continuava a ripetersi di stare calmo, di non alzarsi, di tenere le braccia incrociate al petto. - Ma come ho detto ne abbiamo … -/- PERCHÉ HAI ROVINATO TUTTO? NON CAPISCI? NON RIUSCIRÒ A FARE QUESTA COSA ANCORA PER MOLTO TEMPO! OGNI VOLTA CHE … - gli occhi di Naruto si dilatarono fino a diventare rotondi come monetine, e la sua espressione espresse chiaramente che non aveva inteso rendere parte Sasuke della “cosa” che non sarebbe riuscito a “fare” ancora a lungo.

Sasuke si riprese velocemente dalla sorpresa, socchiuse gli occhi minaccioso, e si chinò in avanti, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia. – “Ogni volta che …” cosa, Dobe?– sibilò – Spiega. ORA, Uzumaki. E vedi di essere dettagliato e veloce, perché al momento sono tentato di ficcarti in un genjutsu e lasciartici a marcire fino a quando non ti avrò fatto sputare tutto.

Naruto retrocesse, scuotendo lentamente la testa. I suoi occhi … oh, i suoi occhi erano così … spaventati?

\- Avevi detto che eri felice! – protestò.

\- E LO SONO! – urlò esasperato lui, poi chiuse gli occhi e premette il dorso contro lo schienale stringendo la stoffa dei pantaloni tra le dita e facendo un respiro profondo per tentare di calmarsi - Questo non significa che tutto quello che sono stato in quegli anni che non ricordo sia quello che sono adesso che li ho persi. – continuò più pacatamente, riprendendo a fissare il compagno - Mi mancano dei pezzi che mi hanno fatto prendere le decisioni che ho preso. Sakura lo capisce. Itachi lo capisce. Cazzo! Probabilmente pure Kakashi lo capirebbe, se lo sapesse! – non sapeva neppure lui perché si stava prestando a quella assurda conversazione. Perché stavano parlando della sua felicità invece di discutere di segreti e del fatto che aveva mollato _Sakura-chan_ , magari? Gli sarebbe andato bene! Diavolo, lo aveva previsto, quello! Sapeva come rispondere, a quello! Naruto avrebbe dovuto semplicemente arrabbiarsi per aver ferito la sua preziosissima amica, rispondere alle sue domande, e poi ammettere che quello che Sasuke non aveva ancora neppure vagamente iniziato ad accennargli era quello che provava pure lui. Magari avrebbe dovuto obbiettare ALLORA, quando in discussione fossero stati i sentimenti che Sasuke poteva e non poteva aver interpretato correttamente. Per quell’ALLORA, Sasuke era pronto ad argomentare. Cazzo! Non aveva neppure PENSATO di dover litigare per la definizione e la quantificazione della SUA stessa “felicità” a scapito del resto! - Perché TU non lo capisci?!

Era così _frustrante_ , si rese conto improvvisamente. Frustrante che proprio Naruto, la persona che avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo meglio di chiunque altro, non capisse. – Merda.

Naruto chiuse brevemente gli occhi, e Sasuke gliene fu grato, perché in quel modo riuscì a ritrovare un po’ di lucidità. Poi il biondo barcollò all’indietro, fino a poggiare la schiena al muro accanto alla porta e si coprì il volto con le mani, scivolando lentamente a terra.

\- Ovvio che loro capiscono. – disse con tono spento, dopo aver sospirato.

Sasuke aggrottò la fronte, improvvisamente più sospettoso di prima. – Che cosa hai fatto, Naruto? – chiese poi quietamente.

Le mani di Naruto scivolarono via dalla faccia di Naruto. E _Naruto_ lo guardò. Indossando un’espressione che non gli aveva mai visto.

 

**\- Il Sole. Fine. -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui termina la prima parte della storia.  
> Ci saranno altre due parti, sì.  
> Spero rimarrete con me fino alla fine ^^  
> Grazie intanto per aver letto fino a qui!


	10. La pioggia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui inizia la seconda parte del nostro piccolo viaggio.  
> Mentre la prima raccontava dal punto di vista di Sasuke, questa sarà letta da quello di Naruto e (mi auguro) vi svelerà l'arcano che ha causato la strana situazione in cui Sasuke si trova. Ritorniamo quindi indietro nel tempo!  
> Buona lettura ^^

**Il Sole nella stanza. La Pioggia fuori.**

**Parte seconda. La Pioggia …**

 

**\- Cap. 1 -**

 

\- Baa-chan! Sono passati ormai venti giorni! Avevi detto che ne sarebbero passati al massimo due! Sai quanti giorni in più di quelli che avevi detto sono, venti?!

Tsunade lo fissò truce. - Moccioso, io al contrario di te non ho problemi con il far funzionare il mio cervello. So perfettamente fare le sottrazioni. È solo che ancora non puoi andarci. Rassegnati. Quando deciderò altrimenti sarai il primo a cui lo dirò.

\- Baa-chan!

\- Leggi le mie maledette labbra, Naruto. - indicò il proprio volto, facendo compiere al dito un movimento circolare attorno alla bocca. - NNNNoooooooo. Capisci quello che significa?

\- Mi avevi promesso che ci sarei potuto andare, una volta uscito dall’ospedale! Ora sono uscito! Voglio. Vedere. Sas’ke. ADESSO.

Tsunade sbuffò, riaprendo la cartelletta che era stata abbandonata a se stessa quando lui era entrato, iniziando a scorrere il testo con gli occhi e agitando vagamente una mano nella sua direzione, ovviamente nell’intento di fargli capire che poteva pure andarsene, perché per lei la conversazione era finita. - Dobbiamo ancora fare degli accertamenti. Quando avremo finito, te lo farò vedere. Non prima.

Naruto la incenerì. Come se una cosa così banale avrebbe potuto funzionare con lui. - Baa-chan. Il Teme non ha la lebbra. Era solo ferito, e l’ultima volta che l’ho visto pareva pure messo meglio di quanto tu mi continui a dire. Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?

La cartellina venne chiusa con forza, e la donna ricambiò la sua occhiataccia bruciante. - Perché, moccioso, non ti fidi di me? Le mie parole non sono sufficienti per te?

Ammiccò, onestamente sorpreso. - No, certo che no! Cioè! Sì! Mi fido di te, ma … non è che abbia qualche malattia incurabile, vero? Orochimaru gli ha fatto qualcosa? O Madara? Gli hanno fatto qualcosa e tu non vuoi dirmelo? Sta bene, vero? – si decise a chiedere, ansioso. Il dubbio gli si era formato nel cervello quando baa-chan non lo aveva voluto accontentare la quinta volta che glielo aveva chiesto, e aveva ostinatamente rifiutato di essere zittito dalla convinzione che a Sasuke non poteva succedere niente del genere, perché _era Sasuke,_ ‘ttebayo!

\- … Ci sono state delle complicazioni. È vero. Non volevo dirtelo perché non volevo farti preoccupare. Quando la situazione si stabilizzerà e tutto sarà a posto, ti permetterò di vederlo. E ora smettila di farmi perdere del tempo che non ho, fai un favore a te stesso e vai a casa a riposare, che sarà l’ultima volta che potrai farlo, visto che dopo la nomina ufficiale non riuscirai più neppure a respirare! Lascia che di Uchiha mi occupi io e inizia ad abituarti all’idea di essere il mio successore.

Rassicurato dalle sue parole, rise tronfio. - Oh, non ho bisogno di abituarmi! Sapevo da un sacco di tempo che sarei stato nominato Hokage!

\- E allora pensa a tutto il lavoro d’ufficio che ti aspetterà una volta che siederai a questa scrivania e piantala di seccarmi! E adesso FUORI. Giuro che se ti vedo barcollare solo un’altra volta ti costringo a tornare in ospedale e ti lego al letto!

 

Quando la porta dell’ufficio di Tsunade gli si chiuse dietro le spalle, la frustrazione che lo perseguitava da giorni ritornò. Possibile che con tutto quello che aveva sudato per riavere il Teme a casa, ora non riuscisse neppure a vederlo?

Davvero! Era più facile quando Sasuke stava cercando di sfuggirgli.

O di ucciderlo.

O di fargli capire quanto inadeguato lui fosse.

Eppure! Eppure fra pochi giorni avrebbe coronato il suo sogno numero UNO! Era un eroe! Uno più eroe di quello che già era prima, pure! _Eppure_ , ora che Sas’ke non avrebbe più potuto guardarlo dall’alto in basso, ecco che il bastardo si faceva negare. Di nuovo. Invece di essere là a disposizione per assistere al suo trionfo. E non era neppure colpa sua, non interamente almeno, perciò Naruto neanche poteva lamentarsi con lui, anche se avrebbe voluto farlo! … Oltre al fatto che OVVIAMENTE non poteva farlo perché il bastardo NON ERA LÀ, punto. Dattebayo!

Gli ritornò in mente l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, mentre lo stavano portando via dal campo di battaglia, quando Sasuke gli aveva sorriso.

…

… Beh, era stato un sorriso arrugginito e goffo, e di certo lui era più bravo a far funzionare i muscoli della faccia, rispetto al bastardo, ma era stato pur sempre un _sorriso_.

… Un sorriso per lo più immaginato da lui, dato la curva quasi nulla delle labbra di Sasuke, ma VERO e sereno, accompagnato da occhi socchiusi ma vivi - VIVI finalmente, non morti come erano stati tante, troppe altre volte in passato - e delle dita che erano scivolate via dalle sue trattenendole fino all’ultimo.

Quel giorno, lui non avrebbe voluto separarsi da Sasuke, non quando lo aveva finalmente a portata di mano dopo anni, ‘ttebane!, ma baa-chan aveva insistito che non potevano curarli, se non si scollavano l’uno dall’altro, e Sasuke aveva fatto quel sorriso e lo aveva preso in giro dandogli della piattola, e lui aveva finto di essere offeso e Sasuke aveva fatto “quel rumore” che significava che era divertito e lo aveva chiamato Dobe, piano, perché era ferito e stanco morto, e lui aveva riso, piano, perché pure lui era ferito e stanco morto. E lo aveva lasciato andare.

E ora non gli permettevano di vederlo! E fra pochi giorni sarebbe stato Hokage, cribbio!, e voleva che Sas’ke fosse là con lui e Sakura-chan a celebrare il suo successo.

… E tutto sommato non importava neanche che il bastardo riconoscesse quanto straordinariamente fantastico lui fosse. Gli bastava fosse LÀ, con lui, e respirasse la sua stessa aria. In un raggio di due passi e mezzo al massimo da lui, ovviamente.

\- Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia, prima che sia tentata di togliertelo io, Naruto. E che ci fai qui? Dovresti essere a casa a riposare e a prepararti per la tua investitura, non in giro ad esaurire le forze che ti serviranno per sopravvivere ai festeggiamenti che Kiba e i ragazzi stanno pianificando di tenere dopo le celebrazioni ufficiali.

Alla voce fintamente infastidita della compagna di squadra, Naruto sorrise e si girò. – Sakura-chan! Sono andato da baa-chan a chiederle perché non mi lascia vedere il Teme. Non capisco perché sia così cocciuta, davvero! Ho ogni diritto di vederlo, no? Non potresti farmi entrare tu, nella sua stanza?

Il sorriso che stirava le labbra di Sakura vanificando il suo tentativo di apparire irritata con lui, si spense, e lei assunse un’espressione costernata. – Mi spiace Naruto, ma neppure a me è stato permesso di vederlo, e prima che tu me lo chieda, anche Kakashi-sensei non ha l’autorizzazione ad entrare in quell’area dell’ospedale. Shisho si sta prendendo cura di lui personalmente, e mi ha detto che fino a quando non sarà tutto chiarito e lei non stabilirà che non c’è più pericolo, nessuno potrà incontrarlo.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre il volto gli si chiudeva nell’espressione corrucciata di prima. – Cosa c’è da chiarire? È tornato, ci ha aiutato, abbiamo vinto. Fine della storia!

Il sospiro esasperato che fece Sakura al suo sintetico e brillante riepilogo dei fatti diceva chiaramente che lei non concordava. – Naruto! Baka! È un po’ più complicato di così! Fra pochi giorni diventerai Hokage, non puoi più chiudere gli occhi davanti alla realtà! Per quanto Sasuke-kun ci abbia aiutato, è pur sempre vero che ha tradito il villaggio e voleva … Anche Sasuke-kun lo comprende! È per questo che non ha fatto storie quando lo hanno separato da noi! Smettila di fare il bambino capriccioso e diventa adulto!

Si irrigidì. Non voleva sentire discorsi del genere venire da lei. Non LEI, che avrebbe dovuto essere impaziente quanto lui di riavere il Teme a casa. Non LEI, che aveva pianto di sollievo, dopo aver fallito … Non lei. Punto.

Lei avrebbe dovuto essere euforica, non affrontare la possibilità di un processo. Non ci sarebbe stato! Non avrebbero osato! Avrebbero dovuto passare sopra il suo cadavere, prima di poter accusare Sasuke, e la guerra aveva dimostrato, se non altro, che farlo sarebbe stato molto difficile.

\- Che vuoi dire, Sakura-chan? - non riuscì ad evitare che una nota di ostilità penetrasse nel suo tono - Che dovrebbe essere trattato come un traditore? Magari giustiziato?! È il nostro compagno di squadra! È Sasuke!

Lei fece un gesto infastidito - Lo so benissimo chi è, idiota! E di certo non voglio che gli si faccia del male! Però dobbiamo guardare in faccia alla realtà. Il minimo che possiamo aspettarci è che venga interrogato una volta che starà meglio, scemo. Non è così impossibile che vogliano pure punirlo, in qualche modo. Non mi dire che non ci hai pensato?! C’è un sacco di gente che non vede di buon occhio gli Uchiha, e lui non ha fatto nulla per farsi amare! Magari il fatto che ci abbia aiutato durante la guerra costituirà un’attenuante, ma il fatto che ha tradito il villaggio ... – sospirò senza finire la frase, e lo guardò con espressione dolente prima di continuare con tono più gentile – Voglio solo che tu sia preparato, ok? Hai un dovere nei confronti del villaggio, ora. Non fare niente di azzardato e tieni presente che al di là dei nostri sentimenti personali, sono passati più di tre anni dall’ultima volta che siamo stati insieme. E in questi tre anni sono successe molte cose. Tutti noi siamo cambiati.

 

Due giorni dopo ci stava ancora pensando, alla … “conversazione” che avevano avuto, lui e Sakura-chan. “Tutti siamo cambiati”. Gli risuonava ancora con forza nelle orecchie, quella frase, come pure le parole rabbiose che le aveva detto lui come risposta. Cambiati? Era ovvio che fossero tutti cambiati. Erano cresciuti, avevano dovuto affrontare situazioni e scelte difficili. Si sarebbero dovuti preoccupare, se non fossero “cambiati”!

Eppure lui sapeva che nel profondo il loro cuore era sempre quello. Come poteva Sakura-chan metterlo in dubbio di nuovo? ORA tra tutti i momenti? COME?

Sasuke era tornato. TORNATO. Di sua iniziativa. Non importavano i discorsi scemi che aveva fatto! Né prima, né tantomeno dopo! L’importante era che fosse tornato da loro! Tutto il resto era solo fumo negli occhi.

La realtà? La realtà era solo questa. Nessun’altra realtà era importante. Carcere? Processo? E per cosa? Per aver ceduto al dolore e alla disperazione, ed essersi consegnato ad un uomo che non gli voleva nessun bene? Per aver sfogato la rabbia da ragazzino ferito ed essersi fatto manipolare da degli adulti privi di scrupoli? Per aver ucciso quel verme infame di Danzo, che non mancava a nessuno? Che i vecchiacci cominciassero a farsi un sano esame di coscienza, prima di prendersela con Sas’ke. Se avessero parlato, con gli Uchiha, invece di approvare quel vile ordine, avrebbero evitato che tutto quello che era accaduto succedesse. Se avessero PARLATO … Ah, ma non glielo avrebbe permesso. Assolutamente, definitivamente NO.

Ed era inutile che Sakura facesse la persona razionale con lui e pretendesse che lui vedesse le cose obiettivamente. Eccheccavolo! Quando mai lui era stato razionale? E perché avrebbe dovuto cominciare adesso ad esserlo?

Sasuke non lo avrebbero toccato! Sasuke doveva tornare a casa! Glielo dovevano, dattebayo! Lo dovevano ad entrambi!

\- Baa-chan! – sbraitò deciso dopo aver spalancato la porta del suo ufficio. Era stufo di aspettare! Oggi avrebbe ottenuto il Teme, che Tsunade lo volesse o no.

Ignorò Shizune che gli era corsa dietro nel vano tentativo di fermarlo o rallentarlo, chissà, e si diresse spedito verso la donna alla scrivania, che fissava con aria fosca il bicchiere rovesciato davanti a lei.

\- Moccioso … - gli sibilò rabbiosa. – Quante volte ancora devo urlartelo, prima che raggiunga il tuo cervello idiota? Non trattare questo ufficio come se fosse già tuo! Fino a prova contraria è ancora della sottoscritta! E faccio ancora in tempo a cambiare idea!!

In passato, a Naruto era capitato di pensare che Tsunade e Sakura fossero yokai in disguido, e come tali pericolose creature le aveva trattate quando gli capitava di superare il loro livello di tolleranza biondi scemi, come lo chiamava Sakura quando lo rimproverava di irritare shisho oltre ogni umano limite. In quel momento, non si scompose minimamente e sbatté i palmi delle mani sulla scrivania che puzzava di sakè, facendo rovesciare pure la bottiglia mezza vuota sulle carte che la coprivano. – Voglio Sas’ke e tu me lo darai! ADESSO! E questa volta non accetto un no come risposta!

\- … Naruto. Spiegami perché dobbiamo avere questa conversazione ogni mezza giornata?! Te l’ho già detto! Potrai vederlo quando lo deciderò, non un secondo prima!

Strinse gli occhi, fortemente irritato anche lui. Le parole di Sakura erano un fardello gigantesco che pesava sul suo buon umore e ormai erano diventate una nenia così intollerabile e insistente da avergli consumato tutte le scorte di pazienza, iniziando ad erodere quelle di comprensione e fiducia nel proprio prossimo. – Va bene.

Tsunade davanti a lui sbatté le palpebre, ovviamente presa alla sprovvista dalla sua acquiescenza. – Va bene? Tutto qui? Improvvisamente ti arrendi? – assottigliò gli occhi, quindi sibilò – E allora perché diamine sei venuto qui a disturbarmi? Moccioso ingrato e privo di buonsenso!

Naruto, già alla porta, replicò sussiegoso: - Pensavo fosse solo giusto darti l’opportunità di dirmi di sì, prima di fare come voglio io. – quindi afferrò la maniglia e l’aprì. – Ora l’ho fatto.

\- D … Dove pensi di andare, moccioso?!

Si voltò, incenerendo la donna che si era alzata e ora aveva i palmi premuti con forza contro la superficie della propria scrivania. – Te l’ho detto, baa-chan. Sono anni che fatico per riavere Sasuke qui a casa. Ora che ce l’ho, non ho intenzione di permettere a nessuno di tenermelo lontano. Ho avuto un sacco di pazienza, ma ora questa pazienza è finita. Se non mi permetti tu di stare con lui, allora entrerò in quel maledetto ospedale e mi prenderò da me questo permesso!

\- ASPETTA!

Il tono urgente e quasi spaventato di Tsunade lo fermò sulla soglia, e lo fece esitare.

\- … Aspetta, Naruto. – ripeté. Sembrava … stanca. Sconfitta, quasi.

Qualcosa, dentro di lui e che non era Kurama, gli sibilò freneticamente di scappare da quella stanza il più velocemente possibile perché davvero, davvero lui PROPRIO non avrebbe voluto sapere, quello che aveva causato quella stanchezza e quella lentezza nella voce di solito energica e impaziente di Tsunade.

Quella cosa, però, era la stessa “cosa” che aveva cercato molte volte di salvarlo dal prendere decisioni vitali e secondo i più prive di senso, suggerendogli per esempio di lasciar perdere quella causa persa che era il proprio migliore amico, oppure di rimanere nascosto mentre altri combattevano battaglie sue, _per esempio_.

… Non molto affidabile, quindi, come dispensatrice di saggezza, ‘ttebayo.

Si scrollò perciò di dosso quella strana sensazione e si riaccostò alla scrivania, dietro la quale Tsunade aspettava che lui eseguisse il suo ordine, fingendo più baldanza di quanta non si sentisse in possesso e producendo il suo miglior sorriso di facciata. – Ci voleva tanto? Se mi avessi dato il permesso fin dall’inizio ti saresti risparmiata lo stress.

Tsunade non lo guardava. “Brutto segno” gli sussurrò agitata la voce di prima. “Scemenze”, le rispose risoluto lui. Quella era la stessa voce che aveva sempre ignorato. Cosa le faceva pensare che avrebbe cominciato _adesso_ ad ascoltarla?

Studiò comunque Tsunade, per abitudine. I suoi pugni erano stretti contro la superficie bagnata della scrivania, e i suoi occhi erano puntati alle carte umide che vi si stavano appiccicando sopra.

Ancora non lo guardava.

\- Siediti.

Naruto si irrigidì. - Preferisco stare in piedi. – disse con leggerezza fasulla. La voce, presa dal panico, gli stava urlando contro insulti, adesso. - Tanto non ti ci vorrà molto per scrivermi quel permesso e io voglio an …-/- Uchiha è morto.

Ah.

Ci doveva essere un nido di calabroni, nell’ufficio, e uno bello grosso pure, dal rumore che faceva … Strano che avessero iniziato a ronzare tutti nello stesso momento e così rumorosamente. Dovevano essere stati infastiditi da qualcosa, magari dalle loro urla? … Tsunade avrebbe dovuto far venire dei disinfestatori. Già da un po’, per la verità. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima, quella vecchia volpe? Non aveva mai sentito il loro rumore? Il sakè le aveva fatto affogare i timpani? O il nido era stato fatto la notte precedente? In quanto tempo si crea un _calabronaio_ , poi? E come si diceva poi? Calabronaio davvero? In qualche modo pareva sbagliato …

… No.

Un momento.

No.

Non era un nido di insetti. Non potevano essere solo degli insetti.

Doveva essere qualcosa d’altro. Il rumore era troppo intenso, tanto intenso da dargli le vertigini.

Un jutsu.

Sì.

Ci doveva essere un qualche tipo di jutsu attivo, qualcosa che aveva a che fare col ghiaccio e che distorceva i suoni in cose che non avevano senso e alterava pure la percezione del tempo e dello spazio.

 _Sì_.

Non c’erano altre spiegazioni.

Tsunade avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima di lui, dato che lui ancora non andava molto d’accordo con le arti illusorie, dattebayo! Come poteva non averlo già individuato? Faceva improvvisamente così freddo! Pareva addirittura che quella _cosa_ stesse agendo anche sul tempo e sullo spazio! E il rumore! Come poteva, baa-chan, non essersene accorta?

No.

Ci doveva essere qualcosa che le aveva impedito di accorgersene, qualcosa che lui sentiva per qualche ragione legata a … Kurama, ecco.

Sì.

Ci doveva essere una trappola, un sigillo … _ci doveva_ … Tsunade stava ancora parlando, ma i suoni che le uscivano dalla bocca non avevano alcun senso. Naruto si concentrò sulla sua voe, e alla fine i suoni ricominciarono a significare almeno delle sillabe messe in fila.

\- … Aspettare a dirtelo. Non volevo rovinarti questo momento, ma tu sei così cocciuto!

\- Cosa?

Finalmente, lei lo guardò. Naruto SAPEVA che lo stava guardando. La macchia indistinta che era stata il colore dei suoi capelli era stata sostituita da qualcosa di una tonalità differente, e nel mezzo c’era qualcosa … qualcosa che Naruto supponeva essere l’apertura di una bocca, e lui prima non la vedeva, quindi lei DOVEVA aver alzato la testa. Lo doveva _per forza_ guardare.

\- Volevo che ti gustassi il tuo momento di trionfo, prima di darti la notizia. Le complicazioni di cui ti parlavo, sai … – esitò, e quando riprese a parlare, lo fece con tono distaccato. – Ha perso troppo sangue e il suo chakra era troppo basso. Ha superato diverse crisi, ma l’ultima volta non siamo riusciti a ripristinarne i livelli di sicurezza abbastanza in fretta prima che il suo corpo andasse in shock. A quel punto non c’è stato più nulla da fare. C’è stato un collasso degli organi …

Non era divertente. Non era. Per niente. _Divertente_. - Tsunade come scherzo non è per niente divertente. – la interruppe quindi, risentito con lei e con lo stupido jutsu che DOVEVA …

\- Cos … pensi davvero che scherzerei su una cosa simile?!

\- E CHE COSA ALTRO POTREBBE ESSERE? – scattò feroce - PERCHÉ NON È ASSOLUTAMENTE POSSIBILE CHE SASUKE … Che Sasuke …

Vagamente, attraverso gli spessi strati di rabbia che si sentiva bruciare addosso, la sentì sospirare. Quel JUTSU maledetto! - Mi dispiace, Naruto. So cosa significasse per te quel ragazzo.


	11. La pioggia - 2

**La Pioggia.**

**\- Cap. 2 -**

 

Il suo ricordo successivo era formato dalla faccia di Sakura a breve distanza dalla sua, dalle mani di Sakura premute sui suoi avambracci che lo scuotevano e dalla voce di Sakura che lo chiamava, spaventata.

\- Sakura-chan … - bisbigliò una voce troppo spezzata per essere sua.

In qualche modo, era uscito dall’ufficio di baa-chan, e ora era nel bel mezzo di una strada ignota di Konoha.

In qualche modo, era riuscito ad incappare nell’unica persona che avrebbe sofferto quanto lui per …

Rise. – Oh … ohayo Sakura-chan. Scusa … ero distratto.

Sakura continuava a fissarlo con quella espressione fortemente allarmata. Aaah … doveva rassicurarla … Doveva rassicurarla e allontanarsi da là, ovunque fosse quel “là”, prima di dire o fare qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fargli ammettere _perché_ non riuscisse a concentrarsi abbastanza per riconoscere gli edifici attorno a loro, e non riuscisse a mettere a fuoco bene niente altro che piccole parti di lei invece di vederla interamente, e non riuscisse a _pensare_ e a controllare il tremore che sentiva scuoterlo da dentro e … _E_ … NO. Non poteva dirglielo. Non _voleva_ dirglielo! Se lo avesse detto, sarebbe stato reale. E lui … lui non …

\- Non dire sciocchezze, Naruto! Sei bianco come uno straccio, hai le pupille dilatate e prima che ti afferrassi stavi praticamente barcollando! Che è successo? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma!

Sussultò senza volere, sgranando gli occhi. Oh, Kami-sama … via. Via, via, via via! Doveva andare VIA! Sentiva gli occhi di Kurama che lo fissavano dall’interno della sua anima, quietamente, come a ricordargli che lui era là. Niente parole acide, niente commenti sarcastici. Solo silenziosa presenza e muta comprensione. E Sakura-chan era _davanti a lui_! E lui … lui _non poteva_! … Lui non poteva affrontare … il suo dolore, ecco. Sì. _Il dolore di Sakura_. Doveva allontanarsi. Prima di ferir … “Non puoi nasconderle questa cosa, moccioso. Prima o poi la verrà a sapere.”

Zitto, zitto! Strinse forte gli occhi per scacciare la voce pacata di Kurama dalla testa. Era rimasto buono fino a quel momento! Non poteva continuare a farlo ancora per un altro po’? Sentì sospirare un quieto “Moccioso …” e quasi cedette alla tentazione di richiudere il sigillo, per non udire altro.

\- Naruto?!

Spalancò le palpebre, a quel richiamo allarmato e, seguendo la direzione dello sguardo di Sakura, scostò bruscamente la mano dalla tempia dove l’aveva premuta senza accorgersene.

\- Io … devo andare. – non riusciva più a guardarla negli occhi, quindi fissò un punto sfocato oltre la sua spalla, quando continuò a mentire - _Ad_ _allenarmi_. Già. Ad allenarmi. Devo andarci perché … - esitò.

Non c’era più nulla … _nessuno_ … per cui … - _Perché_ …

Si interruppe bruscamente quando le dita gentili di Sakura gli accarezzarono, delicate, una guancia.

\- Naruto, stai piangendo?

Piangendo? Scostandosi da quelle mani amorevoli come se bruciassero, si costrinse a ridere, anche se la risata suonò alle sue stesse orecchie rigida e falsa. – No! Che dici?

\- Naruto …

– Ti sbagli. – la interruppe forse un po’ troppo seccamente per sembrare sincero, quindi ammorbidì il tono, e ridacchiò, liquidando la cosa come fosse una sciocchezza - Mi è entrata un po’ di polvere negli occhi. Ero di fretta e non ho prestato attenzione alla strada. Tutto qui. Io non piango.

Lui non piangeva.

Non quando qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirlo.

Non quando qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederlo.

Certamente non davanti a qualcuno a cui teneva così tanto.

Certamente non davanti a chi sarebbe stato ferito dal _perché_ delle sue lacrime.

Sakura fece un passo verso di lui, lui ne fece uno indietro. – Naruto?

Si fermò di scatto, accorgendosi del proprio errore. Uzumaki Naruto non retrocede mai. Rise ancora, anche se si sentiva i polmoni bruciare come fossero carboni ardenti.

Ansimò un singhiozzo strozzato e si portò una mano alla nuca, nascondendosi dietro il gomito alzato e sforzandosi affannosamente di trovare qualcosa da dire.

\- Naruto _devi_ dirmi cosa è successo. – ordinò la ragazza con fare imperioso. Stava perdendo la pazienza, Naruto lo capiva. Non era mai il caso di cercare di contrastare Sakura, quando lei si impuntava su qualcosa. Doveva distrarla, ma non ci sarebbe riuscito prima di averla rassicurata sulla propria salute. Doveva calmare la sua ansia. Doveva … - Sto bene. – cercò di convincere prima se stesso, un po’ troppo bruscamente. – Sto bene, Sakura-chan. – si corresse con tono più gentile.

Di solito aveva più controllo.

Di solito _nessuno_ si accorgeva del suo dolore, quando non era lui a permetterlo.

Di solito …

… Di solito aveva un obiettivo da raggiungere, per cui combattere e fingere.

Premette di più il viso contro l’avambraccio, opponendo resistenza alle dita determinate a scoprirglielo. No … doveva riguadagnare il controllo. Doveva … doveva … - Sto bene … - ripeté debolmente, la voce tremante di un dolore che non poteva far trasparire. Lui non era così debole. Lui era … Lui era …

Le dita amorevoli di Sakura gli asciugarono le lacrime che non potevano … non _dovevano_ rigargli le guance, poi lei lo abbracciò.

Cercò di scostarsi premendole il braccio alzato contro la spalla, mormorando una debole protesta, ma lei si limitò a rafforzare la presa su di lui, zittendolo piano. – Ssssshhh. Va tutto bene. – gli sussurrò all’orecchio iniziando un leggero dondolio, e lui, istintivamente, le si aggrappò alla schiena, annaspando alla ricerca di aria e parole con cui rassicurarla e convincerla che non doveva preoccuparsi per lui. Che lui stava … che lei non doveva … Ma non ci riusciva! Non riusciva a parlare! Non riusciva a respirare! C’era un nodo, nella sua gola, che non gli permetteva di fare quello che gli era sempre riuscito benissimo. Fingere. Che tutto fosse a posto, che lui non fosse ferito, che le cose che gli erano successe non fossero importanti, che il mondo non fosse così crudele. Ci era sempre riuscito benissimo, a fingere. E allora _perché_ ora non ci riusciva?!

Quando le mani sulle sue spalle scivolarono, una verso il suo fianco e l’altra ai suoi capelli, e iniziarono un lento moto contro la sua pelle, un singhiozzo gli uscì a tradimento dalle labbra contorte in una smorfia.

\- Ino …

Solo quando Sakura pronunciò qualche istante dopo il nome dell’amica, si rese conto che Sakura non era stata l’unica testimone della sua debolezza. Il sangue gli gelò nelle vene dall’umiliazione e lui ricominciò ad agitarsi cercando di sfuggire alla sua presa ferrea, incredulo.

\- Non ti preoccupare, Sakura. Chiamami se hai bisogno.

_Perché_ non aveva visto Ino?! Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi di Ino?

Chi altri era stato presente? Era appena crollato davanti all’intero villaggio?

\- Grazie. – le braccia di Sakura erano ferme attorno a lui, e in qualche modo questa era la cosa peggiore. Era _lui_ quello che avrebbe dovuto essere fermo e rassicurante. Era _lui_ che avrebbe dovuto essere quello forte e positivo. _Non_ Sakura. Lei era colei per la quale lui era diventato quello che era! Lei e … e … Il ricordo di due occhi socchiusi e una bocca tirata in un accenno di sorriso, gli fece quasi cedere le ginocchia.

Un’altra mano gentile gli sfiorò brevemente i capelli, facendolo sobbalzare. Si morse le labbra a sangue per evitare almeno di gemere. Non poteva star succedendo. Lui non poteva star davvero crollando in mezzo ad una strada e davanti a … – E di che? Vedi di capire cosa è successo e rimetti insieme il nostro Hokage, va bene? È tutto quello che conta. – le parole leggere di Ino erano sbugiardate dalla tensione che anche lui nello stato pietoso in cui era ci percepiva al di sotto.

Un altro singhiozzo lo scosse e lui lo soffocò contro la spalla di Sakura. Aveva fallito.

Fallito, fallito, fallito.

Aveva fallito.

 

Fu la prima volta che entrò nell’appartamento di Sakura.

Fu la prima volta che provò la durissima morbidezza del suo divano.

Fu la prima volta che passò la notte con lei senza parlare.

Fu la prima volta … che si trovò dalla parte del consolato. E non di colui che consolava.

Fu la prima volta che pianse abbracciato a lei, mentre lei lo stringeva e dondolava sussurrando sciocchezze, accarezzandogli il capo come la madre che non aveva mai avuto.

Fu la prima volta che il mondo perse completamente di importanza.

 

Da qualche parte tra il momento in cui l’aveva incontrata con Ino e una non specificata ora della notte, quando le lacrime se ne erano andate lasciando il posto all’apatia e alla sensazione di essere _vuoto_ , erano scivolati in giù sul divano, e lui si era ritrovato disteso su di un fianco, la schiena premuta contro i cuscini e una ragazza tra le braccia, il mento appoggiato ai suoi capelli, le braccia intorno a lei e le gambe interlacciate alle sue.

Era stato allora, che lei gli aveva stretto la maglia tra i pugni e sussurrato sul petto con voce neutra una domanda _che_ _non era una domanda_ , la fronte ben premuta contro la sua clavicola per evitare di guardarlo. O di essere vista, forse. - È successo qualcosa a Sasuke, vero?

E Naruto … Naruto a quella intuizione così accurata aveva sentito le lacrime pungergli di nuovo gli occhi e il cuore creparsi un altro po’. Aveva perciò seppellito il naso nel dolce profumo dei capelli di lei, e le aveva stretto di più le braccia attorno. Quindi aveva annuito, non fidandosi della propria voce.

Sakura allora aveva tratto un sospiro tremante, e poi aveva tentato di ridere leggera, nonostante l’incrinatura di dolore che lui poteva ben distinguere tra quelle note acute, e aveva ancora una volta tentato di consolarlo. - Va tutto bene, Naruto. Sto bene. Lo avevo … immaginato. Era l’unica cosa che poteva ridurti in quel modo.

“Come può? Come può prendere la notizia in questo modo?” aveva allora pensato con una sfumatura di rabbia rancorosa che non era da lui.

Poi però i pugni sul suo petto si erano aperti, e le mani di lei erano scivolate attorno ai suoi fianchi per andare ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle. Sakura si era spostata incastrando la propria testa tra la sua spalla e il mento, e Naruto aveva sentito contro la clavicola il suo respiro caldo e strozzato e _affrettato_ , seguito da ... Allora aveva capito. Sakura stava piangendo.

E aveva continuato a farlo a lungo, singhiozzando silenziosamente aggrappata a lui, cercando in lui un conforto che … davvero, Naruto non aveva saputo come darle, visto che lui stesso non riusciva a vedere nulla al di là del proprio dolore.

Perciò la aveva abbracciata più strettamente, e aveva condiviso quello. – Mi dispiace, Sakura-chan. Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto.

 

Sakura si era addormentata solo alle prime luci dell’alba, cedendo all’esaurimento e al pianto, lasciandolo solo a fissare il soffitto buio dell’appartamento di lei e a domandarsi che ne sarebbe stato di lui … di _loro_ ora, nella speranza di trovare per il mattino una risposta a quella pesante domanda. Invece, diverse ore dopo, quando le prime timide luci del mattino stavano iniziando a far capolino dalle tende piene di pizzi del salotto di Sakura, tutto quello che aveva trovato in quella oscurità erano state le dita fredde di quel dolore viscido che gli strizzava l’anima dal pomeriggio precedente.

In quelle ore condivise, lui e Sakura avevano dato fondo a tutto il dolore che avevano tenuto imbottigliato per anni, quello che avevano sperato di poter condividere e lenire con la ricomparsa di … Digrignò i denti per impedirsi di urlare e ricominciare a piangere. Eppure non era servito a nulla.

Tutto quello che rimaneva di quello che _loro_ erano stati, di quello che avevano voluto diventare, giaceva umido sotto la sua testa, testimonianza appiccicosa e salata di quella che era stata la _loro_ vita precedente. Senza aver portato conforto alcuno. Eppure non avrebbe dovuto essere così.

Aveva perso altre persone, prima. Certo, alcune erano tornate, ma questo non significava che lui non avesse conosciuto il gusto amaro che aveva avuto la loro morte. Eppure … Eppure.

Sospirò piano, cercando nella luce fredda del Sole appena sorto le risposte che non riusciva a trovare.

Si sentiva spossato. Vuoto. Monco. Sasuke era morto.

Una parte di Naruto era morta con lui, nell’ufficio che odorava di sakè e incenso e carta vecchia e cera. Ne era certo, perché non la sentiva più scalciare fiera dentro di sé. Era la parte che era sempre stata convinta che se si fosse impegnato abbastanza, se avesse sacrificato abbastanza, se fosse stato forte abbastanza e _positivo_ abbastanza e _ottimista_ abbastanza e avesse riso e ignorato tutti quelli che lo guardavano dall’alto in basso convinti che lui fosse solo uno stupido idiota, allora tutto si sarebbe sistemato. Il mondo avrebbe cominciato ad essere un posto in cui la giustizia e l’onore e la bontà e tutte le belle cose che aveva sognato da piccolo e che gli erano state insegnate da Iruka e Kakashi e Jiraiya avrebbero contato davvero qualcosa e fatto la differenza tra i buoni e i cattivi, e la vita e la morte.

Invece ora si trovava disteso su di un divano, a fissare le tenebre che stavano regredendo, desiderando solamente che lo inghiottissero intero, perché non avrebbe fatto differenza alcuna.

Sasuke era morto.

Non avrebbe mai potuto essere lo stesso. Né lui, né il mondo che lo circondava.

Sasuke era morto.

Chiuse gli occhi per non vedere.

 

Quando si svegliò e si tirò a sedere, molto più tardi, la luce che penetrava dalle tende rosa del salotto di Sakura gli feriva gli occhi, e Sakura non era più abbracciata a lui ma in cucina.

\- Ti sei svegliato. Ancora qualche minuto e la colazione sarà pronta. - gli disse senza voltarsi, con un tono di una leggerezza spaventosamente forzata.

Non le rispose. Non aveva voglia di parlare. Si ridistese, invece, e si coprì gli occhi con l’avambraccio.

Qualche secondo dopo, una carezza sui capelli lo sorprese a tal punto da convincerlo a scostare il braccio e guardare la responsabile di quel gesto anomalo.

Sakura gli sorrise quietamente, inginocchiata accanto a lui. – Devi mangiare, Naruto. Vedrai che poi ti sentirai … - si interruppe e chiuse brevemente gli occhi davanti alla sua incredulità. Quindi sospirò e rinunciò alla bugia che stava per dire. Si rialzò, invece, allungando una mano nella sua direzione, in muta offerta. - Vieni a mangiare e basta.

Naruto fissò apatico la mano tesa verso di lui, fino a quando sentì sospirare pesantemente Sakura pochi istanti prima che si chinasse ad afferrargli un polso e lei lo trascinasse seduto.

\- La colazione è pronta, andiamo.

Poco dopo si trovò a fissarla, mentre lei si sforzava di masticare e inghiottire il cibo che aveva preparato per entrambi, portandosi di tanto in tanto alle labbra una tazza di tè. A metà tra l’apatia e il disgusto e il fascino. Incapace di fare altrettanto, sapendo che se ci avesse provato avrebbe vomitato tutto. La fissò, come aveva fatto diverse volte nelle precedenti ore, riflettendo quanto fosse bella, anche dopo una notte quasi totalmente insonne, e quanto più forte di lui stesse dimostrando di essere.

\- Come fai? – la domanda gli uscì dalle labbra come un sospiro roco, a metà colazione.

Era sempre stato convinto di poter inghiottire e superare tutto. La vita gli aveva insegnato fin dall’inizio che piangere e disperarsi non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte. Eppure davanti alla … scomparsa di Sasuke questa lezione pareva essere stata totalmente cancellata dalla sua anima. Era come se tutte le esperienze che avevano portato a quella conoscenza intima dell’inutilità della disperazione non ci fossero più, e lui si ritrovasse a doverlo imparare di nuovo.

Sakura fermò le bacchette a metà strada tra la ciotola di riso e la bocca. Naruto sapeva, anche senza vederlo, che aveva la stessa espressione quieta di quando l’aveva trascinato al tavolo della cucina, perché l’aveva continuata ad osservare sin da allora. Ora invece la sua attenzione era puntata sulla clavicola pallida e fragile di lei, ad esaminare la trama della stoffa della tunica che indossava, incapace di incontrare i suoi occhi per la vergogna che provava a porre quella domanda.

Sakura posò quietamente ciotola e bacchette, prima di sospirare un piccolo - Naruto. – che lo _obbligò_ ad affrontare i suoi occhi, tristi, tranquilli. Solidi. Le leggere occhiaie e il rossore che li colorava non facevano nulla per nascondere quanto in controllo lei fosse delle sue emozioni. Nel momento in cui a Naruto erano iniziate a scricchiolare le certezze di una vita. Anche quando lei per prima stava soffrendo, così tanto più di lui.

Sasuke era … Il ragazzo che entrambi avevano custodito come ricordo prezioso nel cuore, colui che avevano inseguito come un miraggio, mirando a lui come un bersaglio lontano, che avevano considerato entrambi un punto fisso nella loro esistenza, proprio quando finalmente era tornato da lu … _da loro_ se ne era andato di nuovo, per sempre. E lei lo _amava_ , dannazione. Lo amava come una ragazza ama un ragazzo, non come un ragazzo ama un fratello, compagno, complice, rivale. Lo amava.

Eppure, invece di essere Naruto quello ad avere le spalle larghe e solide a cui appoggiarsi e su cui piangere, era lei quella che sosteneva quel ruolo.

Un altro segno del suo fallimento.

\- Come fai? – ripeté allora, consapevole che la voce gli era uscita più strozzata e rabbiosa di prima. _Perché_ lei si comportava così? _Perché_ non piangeva ancora? _Perché_ riusciva a mangiare, come se niente fosse? _Perché_ non si sentiva dilaniata dentro e incapace di nasconderlo, come lui?

\- Perché non posso fare altro. Né per te, né per Sasuke.

Alla verità rabbiosa e dolente che gli concesse, Naruto si rese conto di aver parlato a voce alta, e si portò una mano alla bocca, fissando il pugno rigido e tremante che lei stava stringendo accanto al piatto, dall’altro lato della tavola.

Si affrettò a scusarsi, pentito di aver lasciato uscire i propri stupidi ed egoistici pensieri, e da lei la rabbia scomparve.

\- Non devi scusarti. – gli disse gentile. Poi inclinò la testa e lo osservò con un misto a lui incomprensibile di affetto e orgoglio, prima di sorridere e continuare – Sono felice che tu l’abbia detto.

Naruto ammiccò, preso alla sprovvista da quella dichiarazione. Come poteva, Sakura, essere _felice_ del fatto che lui si fosse comportato da stronzo con lei? Che avesse sfogato la sua rabbia e il suo dolore su di lei?

Evidentemente la sua incredulità doveva essersi stampata sulla sua faccia, perché lei fece una piccola risatina a bocca chiusa. – Naruto … - cominciò – Ti rendi conto che è la prima volta da ché ti conosco che hai condiviso con me i tuoi pensieri più intimi? La prima volta che mi hai permesso di vedere dietro quell’armatura scintillante che presenti al mondo? So di aver visto qualche crepa, qui e là, come tutti quelli che ti vogliono bene, e a cui ne vuoi anche tu, ma a nessuno hai mai permesso di starti abbastanza vicino da poterti consolare. E non guardarmi con quella espressione, shannaro! Sono capace di vedere oltre la punta del mio naso, sì, non sono solo leggende metropolitane, quelle che dicono che sono cresciuta rispetto alla ragazzina superficiale che ero.

Sgranando di più gli occhi, si affrettò a smentirla. - Non intendevo …! -/- Lo so.

Gli fece di nuovo quel sorriso dolceamaro. – Lo so. – ripeté. – Stavo tentando di alleggerire l’atmosfera.

La fissò per un istante ancora, poi abbassò le mani che aveva istintivamente alzato per enfatizzare la negazione e difendersi eventualmente da lei, e lasciò cadere la testa sul piano del tavolo. Sospirò, prima di lamentarsi. – Non spaventarmi così, Sakura-chan!

La sua risata lo fece sorridere a dispetto di tutto.

Poi il sorriso gli si spense sulle labbra, mentre le dita di lei gli pettinavano i capelli. – Voglio vederlo.– disse allora in tono serio.

\- … Mh. Lo avevo immaginato. Ho mandato un messaggio a Kakashi-sensei perché venga qui e poi ci accompagni da shisho. Sono sicura che lei abbia preso provvedimenti per potertelo permettere, anche se cercherà di evitarlo.

Naruto si irrigidì. Onestamente non sapeva se lo turbasse di più il pensiero di dover dire a Kakashi che Sasuke … che Sasuke se ne era andato, oppure quello di aver bisogno di lui per ottenere qualcosa da baa-chan, però entrambe le idee non lo entusiasmavano.

Decise, alla fine, di ignorare la sua paura e concentrarsi sull’offesa. – Non ho bisogno del sensei per parlare con baa-chan.

Le carezze ai suoi capelli si interruppero per un istante, per poi riprendere più lentamente. – Sì che ne avremo bisogno, perché Kakashi riuscirà a mantenere il sangue freddo quando tu inizierai ad urlare per un commento brusco a caso di shisho, e io non sarò di molto aiuto perché probabilmente sarò troppo occupata a non piangere davanti a lei per non arrabbiarmi con te per averlo fatto. Kakashi invece parlerà pacatamente e sorriderà attraverso la maschera e convincerà shisho che è una buona idea darci modo di vedere il … di vedere Sasuke.

“Il cadavere”.

Sapeva che Sakura stava per usare quella parola. Chiuse gli occhi e annuì, troppo stanco per contestare l’affermazione vagamente offensiva che lui non avrebbe invece potuto convincere la donna a fare quello che volevano. Poi un pensiero gli scoppiò nella testa facendogli saltare un battito, un pensiero che doveva già essere stato elaborato da Sakura, date le sue parole. “Il cadavere”, aveva quasi detto. Naruto non sapeva da quanto tempo il suo amico era diventato un cadavere.

\- Baa-chan non mi ha detto quando …

\- Sono sicura che shisho abbia preso provvedimenti in modo da conservare … - Sakura sospirò – Da ritardare il funerale.

Naruto strinse più forte le palpebre all’affermazione pragmatica di lei. Sakura ci aveva davvero pensato ed era giunta a delle conclusioni logiche nonostante il dolore che provava. Era rimasta oggettiva e aveva analizzato le possibilità, mentre tutto quello che lui era riuscito a fare era stato piangere e desiderare che quello fosse un incubo.

Le dita nei suoi capelli si strinsero e tirarono leggermente. – Sono un medico, Naruto. È naturale che io pensi alla morte in modo diverso rispetto a te.

Naruto sospirò, ancora una volta vergognandosi di se stesso. – L’ho detto a voce alta.

\- No, stupido. – la voce di Sakura era dolce e comprensiva. – Però ce lo hai scritto addosso, quello che stai pensando. E non è vero.

Alzò il capo dal tavolo per studiarla, sorridente e addolorata e _forte_ , poi distolse gli occhi dai suoi, stringendo forte i pugni sotto il tavolo.

\- Dovrei essere io quello a consolare te. – confessò sottovoce. – Dovrei essere io quello forte e affidabile.

Lei sospirò piano, esasperata e sempre così dolce … Sakura-chan non era mai stata così dolce, con lui.

\- Oh, Naruto … ma non lo vedi? Lo stai facendo e lo sei anche in questo momento.

Non era vero, ma annuì lo stesso alzando una mano per cercare la sua e stringerla brevemente.

Afferrò quindi le bacchette e le lasciò la mano, iniziando a mangiare lentamente.

\- È buonissimo, Sakura-chan. – disse dopo aver inghiottito il boccone che sapeva di cartone.

Lei sorrise di nuovo, nonostante fosse chiaro non gli credesse.

Aveva fallito. Più di quanto Sakura-chan credesse possibile per lui farlo.

Naruto si ripromise di tenersi almeno quella verità per sé.


	12. La pioggia - 3

**La pioggia.**

**\- Cap. 3 -**

 

Naruto accarezzò pensierosamente la piccola urna sul tavolo della cucina, mentre l’incenso vi bruciava accanto.

\- Neanche la soddisfazione di vedere il tuo culo bruciare, Teme. Sono sicuro che tu l’abbia fatto apposta. L’ultima fuga dello stronzo più stronzo del pianeta, ah? Non hai saputo resistere alla tentazione di prendermi in giro un’ultima volta, dannatissimo bastardo.

Il giorno dopo la rivelazione di Tsunade e il suo crollo emotivo, erano andati dall’Hokage per esigere un ultimo incontro col compagno di squadra, solo per sentirsi dire che per motivi di sicurezza nazionale il corpo dell’ultimo Uchiha rimasto era stato cremato.

Cremato.

Senza di loro a piangere la sua scomparsa. Senza un funerale degno di questo nome.

Solo cremato.

E ficcato in quel vaso di argento, vecchio, brunito e liscio, che Tsunade gli aveva porto con gesto brusco e un commento acido. “Suppongo che tu lo voglia lo stesso.”

\- Almeno non è un vaso colorato, Teme. – lo consolò.

Si chinò in avanti, distendendo il braccio sul tavolo e appoggiandovi la guancia sopra, e sfiorò con la punta delle dita l’urna scura, scrutandone i confini bui. Era la prima volta da quando lo aveva portato a casa che cedeva alla tentazione di parlargli. Nei giorni passati si era limitato a fissarlo intensamente, per ore, senza trovare la risolutezza necessaria per affrontarlo.

Fuori, i fuochi d’artificio scoppiavano allegri nel cielo notturno, costituendo l’unica fonte di luce dell’appartamento altrimenti scuro e deserto, illuminando quella che prometteva essere una delle più grandi e lunghe celebrazioni da … mah, Naruto non lo sapeva, e onestamente non gli importava. L’eccitazione che riempiva l’aria di scintille allegre da quando la guerra era finita, non riusciva più a coinvolgerlo.

\- Oggi sono diventato ufficialmente il Nanadaime Hokage*. – confessò piano al vaso d’argento che gli aveva fatto compagnia nelle ultime due settimane.

Quel giorno in particolare la città era in festa, e prometteva di rimanerlo a lungo. Per lui, per la fine della guerra, per la speranza di un nuovo inizio … il motivo era irrilevante, perché Naruto non se ne sentiva toccato.

\- … Oggi sono diventato Hokage. – ripeté dopo qualche altro istante di silenzio – E invece di essere a festeggiare il mio trionfo con tutti i miei amici e i concittadini e le persone che hanno fatto un lungo viaggio per poter essere qui ad assistere alla cerimonia … Invece di essere intento ad ubriacarmi con loro e a gustarmi le loro lodi, sono scappato via alla prima occasione e sono venuto qui, a sedere sulla mia vecchia sedia scomoda al tavolo della mia vecchia cucina, al buio. In una casa che da domani non sarà più mia. Con te.

Rise, secco. – Suppongo che questo provi che hai sempre avuto ragione quando mi chiamavi usuratonkachi. Ma non ci posso far nulla. Non ci posso fare _proprio_ nulla. – scandì quindi lentamente aggrottando le sopracciglia e scattando subito dopo in piedi per passeggiare nervosamente nel piccolo spazio tra la credenza e il tavolo, sentendosi in gabbia.

Dopo diversi passaggi irritati, si fermò puntando un indice accusatorio contro il vaso con cui stava parlando. - Non è colpa mia però! È solo che non avevo voglia di festeggiare! Tutto qui! Ogni tanto uno può semplicemente non avere  voglia di stare con gli altri, dattebayo! Capita anche a me, sai?! Non c’è proprio niente di strano, ‘ttebane! E se … Se proprio vuoi un colpevole, allora guardati allo specchio Teme, perché il fatto che io non sia felice … _estatico_ che il mio grande sogno si sia realizzato è colpa _tua_ , ‘ttebayo! Mica mia! Anzi, sai una cosa? _Tuuutto_ quello che è capitato negli ultimi anni è colpa tua. Tutto! E non provare neanche a _cominciare_ a questionare, Teme, perché anche quello che non hai fatto tu personalmente è colpa tua! Eh sì _eh_ , bastardo! Proprio tua! Se tu non fossi … Se tu non avessi …

Annaspò a corto d’aria, chinandosi di scatto in avanti e afferrando l’urna lì in mezzo al tavolo dove stava, silenziosa e buia, stringendola forte tra le dita che gli tremavano. La testa la chinò, per nascondere gli occhi umidi _per il fumo_   _dell’incenso,_ maledetta quella volta che aveva permesso a Sakura di sceglierlo per lui.

Gli ci vollero diversi tentativi per riuscire a calmarsi e a rilassare la presa, quindi sospirò, si rimise in piedi allontanandosi dal tavolo e fissò con preteso distacco il vaso di metallo.

– È colpa tua, sai? – riprese con voce fredda - Se tu fossi qui ad insultarmi, allora tutto sarebbe a posto. – fece un vago, secco gesto - Io riuscirei a dimenticare e a ridere e a essere felice e ad arrabbiarmi con te e _tutto sarebbe a posto_. Ma tu _non ci sei_ – continuò con animosità - e io allora ti do la colpa anche di tutto il resto. Ecco. Ti sta bene, baka-Suke. Così impari a lasciarmi a gestire tutto da solo.

Fece una smorfia, e sentì ancora gli occhi inumidirsi. Se li asciugò con rabbia, sbuffando. Non faceva altro che piangere, in quei giorni. Quell’incenso doveva essere andato a male. O magari era lui che era allergico?

Si risedette lentamente, esitando a lungo prima di allungare ancora una volta le dita riprendendo ad accarezzare la superficie brunita.

– … Non penso ti sarebbe piaciuto assistere. – continuò con fare quietamente scherzoso facendo l’ennesima smorfia, come se lo sfogo di prima non fosse mai avvenuto - C’era un sacco di gente pomposa che ha fatto un sacco di discorsi noiosi che avrebbero potuto convincere un intero esercito di veterani a fare hara-kiri* piuttosto che ascoltarli. Per la verità sono riuscito a scappare solo dopo che si sono scolati metà delle cantine di Konoha e sono stati troppo ubriachi per continuarli, ed è stata una vera sfida resistere tanto a lungo.

L’urna rimase silenziosa, e la risata falsa che aveva costretto fuori dalla gola gli morì sulle labbra.

\- … Però … - chinò il capo, afferrando il vaso con una presa quasi disperata - … Avrei voluto che fossi là con me, Sasuke. Tutta la faccenda non ha senso, se non ci sei.

Spalancò gli occhi, sentendo nuove lacrime rigargli le guance, poi li strinse forte. - Mi manchi, sai? – bisbigliò. Quindi rise sommessamente di se stesso e della propria stupidità riaprendo lentamente gli occhi. - Dopo tutto il tempo che sei stato via, non credevo mi saresti mancato così tanto, ora. Ma dannazione! Mi manchi così tanto, Sasuke, che non so cosa baratterei per poterti riavere.

Rise ancora, agitando le mani nell’aria e poi puntandole infine contro l’urna, stringendosi nelle spalle, frustrato. – Come ho potuto cadere così in basso? Sentire la mancanza di uno stronzo bastardo che ha tentato di uccidermi tre volte. – quindi si rifece serio, appoggiando ancora una volta con fare delicato le dita sulla superficie fredda. - Eppure se si presentasse qui Madara con una proposta per la tua vita in cambio della mia anima non so cosa farei. - bisbigliò affrettatamente quella paura, scuotendo la testa.

\- … E questo mi spaventa. A morte, Sasuke. Perché _so_ che è sbagliato, ma ho paura lo stesso che questa certezza non sarebbe sufficiente a fermarmi.

Incrociò le braccia sulla superficie fredda del tavolo, poggiandovi sopra la testa e fissando vacuamente fuori dalla finestra le luci artificiali accese nel cielo dai suoi concittadini, prima di continuare piano. - Sai? Per quei primi venti giorni io … io sono stato davvero felice. Più di quanto non sia mai stato in vita mia. Tutto quello per cui avevo sudato sangue non aspettava altro che io tendessi la mano e lo afferrassi. Ora invece che ne sono passati quasi il doppio, vedo tutto quello che ho ottenuto come fosse dall’altra parte di un velo spesso. Non sento gioia, orgoglio o eccitazione. Non sento nulla, a parte questa infinita tristezza che non credo di poter più mascherare. Quindi sai una cosa? – alzò la testa e sorrise di nuovo, amaramente, portandosi una mano alla nuca con fare stanco e rassegnato - Hai vinto tu, Sasuke. Per un sacco di tempo non hai fatto altro che dirmi quanto mi volessi morto. Beh, complimenti Uchiha. Morendo sei riuscito ad uccidermi, e la cosa divertente è che sei riuscito a farlo senza che io avessi la possibilità di correrti subito dietro per fartela pagare.

L’urna rimase ferma e scura, davanti a lui. Senza ribattere, senza insultarlo, senza ridere.

Naruto sospirò, dandosi dello stupido. Poi si irrigidì nel riconoscere una presenza estranea nella stanza.

\- Mai sentito di una cosa chiamata porta? – chiese seccamente.

\- Sì, “porta” è un vano aperto in un muro o altra struttura per poter passare. Anche detto dell’infisso o dell’insieme degli infissi messi in opera in un vano per poterlo aprire e chiudere. Sinonimi di “porta” sono “soglia, uscio, accesso, adito, apertura, limite, passaggio, varco, entrata, ingresso, uscita”, a seconda del contesto in cui la parola viene usata. Il dizionario è uno dei libri più interessanti che abbia mai letto, anche se lo trovo un po’ troppo conciso per essere davvero chiaro.

Era sicuro che gli stesse per partire un embolo. Ne era _sicuro_.

\- Non ho voglia di sentire le tue cavolate, Sai, perciò fammi il regalo dell’anno, gira i tacchi e lasciami dormire in pace.

\- Posso anche fare quello che mi chiedi, Naruto, ma non credo che domani me ne sarai grato come credi. E comunque non stavi dormendo, prima, e penso che non lo faresti neppure se ti lasciassi qui ora. Eri troppo concentrato a parlare con quel vaso di tentazioni folli e infelicità varie.

Naruto si irrigidì e si voltò per studiare il compagno di squadra, pronto a ringhiare qualche negazione offesa e spedire il rompiscatole senza tatto né concetto di privacy a volare fuori da casa sua. La vista di Sai, appollaiato casualmente nella luce della sua finestra, che ricambiava il suo sguardo corrosivo con uno quasi … dispiaciuto, per quanto “dispiaciuto” potesse essere applicato alla persona di Sai, gli fece cambiare idea e optare per un più blando - Perché? – borbottato a mezza bocca.

\- Non sono sicuro che tutti approverebbero la mia decisione, ma il mio libro dice che non ci devono essere segreti tra amici, e tu mi hai detto che io sono tuo amico.

\- Sai! – si grattò la testa, frustrato  – Questa sera non ho pazienza, chiaro? Sputa quello che devi dire e poi vai a rompere a qualcun altro!

\- Questo atteggiamento non è molto consono al tuo ruolo, Hokage-sama. I miei libri dicono che i capi devono esercitare l’arte della diplomazia e della pazienza per … -/- SAI. In questo secolo, o giuro su quello che mi è più caro che ti ficco un rasengan su per il culo.

\- Ho scoperto una cosa.

\- _Cosa?!_ -  abbaiò. Lo avrebbe ammazzato. Lo avrebbe fatto passare per un errore di controllo del chakra, o una nuova tecnica sfuggita di mano, ma lo avrebbe ammazzato! Anche a costo di doversi inventare sui due piedi quella dannata tecnica.

Sai lo fissò impassibile, per nulla turbato dalla chiara minaccia dietro il suo tono. E buona notte all’illusione di poter essere spaventoso quando voglio esserlo, pensò acidamente il biondo.

\- È meglio se lo vedi di persona.

Naruto scosse la testa, sull’orlo di mettersi ad urlare. – Dimmela e basta. Non ho voglia di andare da nessuna parte e con nessuno, ora.

Lui, per tutta risposta, inclinò la testa di lato come se stesse considerando le possibilità, poi la scosse. – Non mi crederesti, se te la dicessi.

Naruto aggrottò le sopracciglia, offeso e spazientito - Certo che ti crederei, idiota!

\- Non su questo. E comunque non sono neppure esattamente sicuro di cosa stia succedendo, quindi non potrei darti ugualmente abbastanza prove o spiegazioni di ciò che sospetto, e il mio libro dice che quando si danno delle notizie gravi bisogna essere pronti per qualsiasi tipo di domanda.

Ammiccò, indeciso se preoccuparsi oppure continuare ad insistere con l’irritazione, quindi sospirò arrendendosi all’inevitabile. Sai non avrebbe comunque cambiato idea, e lui era troppo stanco per sopportare la sua cocciutaggine idiota. – Fa’ strada.

 

\- Perché siamo in questa parte della città?

\- Perché è qui che prima ho seguito i Kage.

Naruto si fermò bruscamente, costringendo pure Sai a farlo. – Ripeti?

\- Qualche tempo dopo che tu sei sparito dalla festa, loro quattro assieme a Tsunade-sama si sono riuniti e si sono diretti qui.

\- Qui. – Naruto fece un ampio gesto incredulo a comprendere quello che c’era loro attorno – Ai rifugi più vecchi di Konoha?

\- Te lo avevo detto che non mi avresti creduto.

Naruto spalancò gli occhi, scegliendo di ignorare l’accusa. – E che cosa potrebbero fare qui dentro che sia affare nostro?! Staranno avendo un qualche genere di riunione per i futuri accordi! Mi hai rotto l’anima solo per questo?! Questa sera non mi sento curioso né propenso a subire una lavata di capo da baa-chan!

Sai ammiccò. Lentamente. Poi inclinò di nuovo la testa come se si trovasse davanti ad un insolito esemplare di … _qualcosa_ e lui lo stesse studiando per capire come potesse essere fatto nel modo in cui era fatto e avesse potuto continuare a sopravvivere nonostante tutto. Incredibile come una sola occhiata neutra potesse contenere così tanti insulti.

\- Sssssaiii!

\- Sai, è strano, Naruto-kun. Avevo l’impressione che tu non fossi così deficiente. Abbastanza, sì, e di pene soprattutto. Ma non così tanto. Chi è che oggi è stato nominato Nanadaime Hokage di Konoha?

La rabbia che gli stava offuscando di rosso la visione svanì con un sonoro e pietoso “FFFSSShhh”.

Oh.

Era vero.

Si grattò la nuca a disagio, imbarazzato dalla dimenticanza titanica e cercò di ignorare l’intera faccenda passando oltre.

\- Perciò? Cosa vorresti che facessi, ora? Entrare e lamentarmi di essere stato escluso? Evidentemente baa-chan pensa che non sia il momento giusto per parlarmene, e onestamente … _davvero_. Non ho voglia di infilarmi in casini.

\- Pensavo di più col cominciare a sfruttare i tuoi diritti come Hokage per aprire quel sigillo di alto grado, e poi andare a scoprire perché gli altri capi villaggio si siano comportati in modo sospetto nei giorni passati e abbiano praticamente litigato prima di venire qui in tutta fretta durante una festa.

Naruto ammiccò. – Litigato?

\- Ho letto molti libri sull’interpretazione del linguaggio del corpo, e il loro mentre discutevano era più che chiaro. Tsunade-sama e Sabaku-sama erano scontenti degli altri anche prima che arrivasse un anbu con un messaggio sconosciuto che ha fatto iniziare la conversazione accalorata che hanno cercato di nascondere e che poi li ha portati qui.

Ora era curioso. – Sai di cosa abbiano discusso? Sai? – chiamò perplesso quando l’altro non rispose subito.

\- … Non ne sono sicuro. Per questo sono venuto da te e ora siamo qui.

Naruto scrutò l’amico con interesse. – Non è da te essere così curioso. – poi si corresse – Curioso di cose di questo genere, intendo.

\- Naruto-kun. Mi sono sempre chiesto come tu sia riuscito a sopravvivere alle missioni, con questo tuo atteggiamento sciatto e così facilmente fiducioso, ma suppongo abbia a che fare con quella che i romanzi chiamano “buona stella”.

Gli fece un sorriso acido. – Questa non è una missione, e lì dentro non c’è un nemico. Sono solo la tua dannata curiosità e delle persone che sono nostre alleate.

\- Curiosità che sospetto riguardi intimamente anche te e che, se non entriamo ora, non riusciremo mai a soddisfare. E alleati che potrebbero anche avere dei piani che comprendono tradire la tua fiducia per il loro beneficio.

Inutile argomentare. Naruto si girò a studiare il sigillo sulla porta, poi fece dei veloci gesti per sbloccarla imprimendovi sopra il proprio chakra. Come aveva supposto Sai, la barriera riconobbe le sue autorizzazioni e si aprì lasciandoli passare.

\- Che cosa stiamo cercando? – chiese dopo qualche metro Naruto, già annoiato a morte dall’intera faccenda.

\- Possibilmente le persone che ho seguito prima – replicò piatto Sai mentre ispezionava le stanze che si aprivano lungo il corridoio che stavano percorrendo - altrimenti, se il tuo comportamento irresponsabile ci ha fatto perdere la conversazione che sicuramente hanno avuto una volta al sicuro da orecchi indiscreti, la cosa per cui hanno sentito l’urgenza di lasciare la tua festa senza rendertene parte.

Sbuffò. – Ancora non capisco perché dovrebbe essere un problema. Gaara è un amico, baa-chan è baa-chan e i nonnetti e la sciantosa sono dalla nostra parte. Se vogliono parlare per conto loro lasciamoglielo fare, no? Non capisco perché tu sia così sospettoso nei loro confronti da trascinarti dietro pure me in questa “missione”.

\- Essere sospettoso di coloro che complottano alle spalle del mio capo ed eliminare le minacce è quello che mi hanno addestrato a fare. Esserlo di chi potrebbe recare danno a te è quello che ho scelto io.

Oh. Naruto si sentì arrossire. – Sai …

\- E poi se non ti guardassi io le spalle, Naruto-kun, saresti finito al primo incontro diplomatico. È cosa nota che tu non sia stato scelto per ricoprire la carica di capo villaggio per la tua mente brillante.

Prima che potesse ucciderlo, _accidentalmente_ , ovvio, Sai continuò: - C’è un pesante sigillo, su questa porta. – e si impegnò ad ispezionarlo.

Naruto si chinò sopra la sua spalla dopo aver avuto ragione del suo desiderio di far rotolare la testa dell’amico lontano, lontano dal suo corpo. – Ah. Questo lo riconosco. È uno dei sigilli che mi ha insegnato ero-sennin.

La porta sparì non appena la barriera venne dissolta, rivelando un ampio ambiente che pareva un rudimentale incrocio tra un laboratorio e una stanza d’ospedale. C’erano ripiani ricolmi di boccette e flaconi, armadi lungo le pareti ricoperte da sigilli di qualche tipo, un intero tavolo di alambicchi e degli strumenti che Naruto riconobbe per le sue frequenti visite alle strutture mediche della città, ma a cui non avrebbe saputo dare un nome specifico neppure per salvarsi la vita. A meno di non poterseli inventare, ovvio.

Nell’angolo più lontano della stanza c’era anche un letto, altri sigilli che lo circondavano completamente disegnando eleganti volute sul pavimento e sulla sua struttura, e addirittura un paziente, collegato alle macchine che funzionavano a ritmo affrettato.

Ah. Fantastico. Neppure un giorno come Hokage ed era già nella merda. Maledetta quella volta che si era fatto convincere da Sai e dalla propria curiosità. Erano incappati in un qualche laboratorio degli anbu, creato apposta per curare pazienti speciali, o per preparare qualche shinobi a strane missioni sotto copertura, o per curare i criminali recuperati dalle squadre speciali, chissà.

\- Fantastico. E adesso come lo spiego a baa-chan che abbiamo fatto irruzione in uno degli ospedali segreti di Konoha?

Sai, che a differenza sua si era addentrato nella stanza, gli dava le spalle ed era ora fermo accanto al letto in cui il povero diavolo stava riprendendosi da chissà quale missione segreta. Naruto fece una smorfia avvicinandosi e prendendo il compagno per un braccio. – Andiamo prima di disturbare o prima che ci scoprano. Non ho voglia di farmi rimproverare … -/- Naruto-kun.

Naruto si interruppe fissando gli occhi che Sai puntò solennemente verso di lui. – Naruto-kun. – ripeté, il tono sempre privo di inflessioni ammorbidito da una sfumatura che Naruto non riuscì a collocare. – Mi dispiace tanto. Speravo di essermi sbagliato.

Allora, e solo allora, Naruto spostò gli occhi sul ferito. Steso sulla classica lettiga da ospedale in uno yukata di cotone leggero, legato per i polsi e le caviglie, con sigilli tra i quali Naruto vagamente riconobbe alcuni di contenimento che gli scorrevano lungo la pelle scoperta e sulla benda che gli nascondeva gli occhi, più bianco della biancheria che lo ricopriva e su cui riposava, giaceva il ragazzo che aveva inseguito per anni, sacrificandogli sudore, sangue e lacrime. Il ragazzo a cui lui aveva appena confessato le proprie mancanze nel silenzio privato della sua cucina.

Il ragazzo che era _cenere_ dentro il vaso brunito che Tsunade gli aveva quasi lanciato contro due settimane prima.

Era un genjutsu.

Un genjutsu sofisticato messo lì a proteggere chissà quale importantissimo segreto che vi era stato nascosto sotto. Naruto _lo sapeva_. Doveva esserlo per forza.

Però allungò comunque una mano tremante, spaventato che la crudele allucinazione che stava avendo scomparisse prima di avere la possibilità di toccarla, poi esitò decidendo di non concedere a se stesso di farsi del male con delle fantasie indotte. Eppure, quando riluttantemente cercò di disperderla, l’allucinazione non svanì, procurandogli un sussulto di quella che era troppo confuso per riconoscere come gioia o orrore, e non lo fece neppure quando la punta delle sue dita toccò la pelle fredda e liscia del braccio che lo aveva ucciso così tante volte in passato.

Espulse il sospiro che aveva trattenuto, invaso da una gioia improvvisa.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Allungò le mani verso il volto dai lineamenti eleganti, chinando la testa fino a che la sua fronte riposò su quella fredda del ragazzo incosciente. Singhiozzò, accarezzando i capelli setosi con dita emozionate, beandosi del leggero movimento del torace sotto di lui, e rise senza emettere suono mentre il suo cuore cantava la più bella melodia che fosse mai stata composta.

Sasuke è vivo. _Sasuke è vivo!_

Poi la realtà, sotto forma del ricordo di quel “mi dispiace” detto da Sai e dei “bip” affrettati delle macchine attorno a lui, lo colpì in pieno, interrompendo il canto. Sasuke avrebbe dovuto essere morto.

\- Sai! Che cosa ci fai qui?! Come hai fatto a … - l’irata esclamazione di Tsunade si interruppe immediatamente, per essere sostituita dal sussurro esitante e allarmato con cui pronunciò il suo nome.

Naruto non si girò. Non poteva. Se si fosse girato … _se si fosse girato_ … Si limitò a continuare a star seduto accanto al corpo di Sasuke, pettinando gentilmente i capelli di Sasuke, che non era _morto_ , che era _vivo_ … che era in catene, che era incosciente e non dava segno di essersi accorto che lui era lì ad accarezzargli i capelli e a comportarsi come un cretino. _Sasuke_ che baa … no. _No_. Sasuke che _Tsunade_ aveva nascosto in quel buco, mentendo a Sakura e a Kakashi. Mentendo a LUI, per un motivo che avrebbe voluto essere abbastanza stupidamente fiducioso da ritenere innocente, ma che per sua sfortuna quel briciolo di buon senso cinico che gli dimorava dentro e che solitamente riusciva a controllare gli diceva non potesse esserlo.

\- Naruto. – un’altra voce senza inflessione si infilò tra le sue emozioni in tumulto, e Naruto chiuse gli occhi, perché il cuore minacciò di uscirgli dal petto in scaglie affilate, mentre le mani … ooh. Le sue mani tremavano _così tanto_! Non per la gioia o la paura, ma per l’ira. E il dolore.

\- Ditemi che c’è una spiegazione a tutto questo. – sussurrò tra i denti - _Ditemi_ … che quello che sto vedendo è solo un malinteso, ditemi che quello che è successo le settimane passate è stato frutto di un genjutsu. Ditemi che ci sono ancora dentro e che questa non è la realtà. Ditemi _quello che volete_ , datemi una spiegazione … una qualsiasi e io vi crederò. _Ditemelo_ , che sono uno stupido anche solo a pensare che due delle persone di cui mi fido di più al mondo mi possano aver mentito, e io passerò la vita a cercare di scusarmi con voi. DITEMELO!

… Ma il silenzio che separò la sua accorata preghiera da quelli che aveva creduto alleati fino a qualche minuto prima, pesò lungo e colpevole, spesso delle bugie già dette quanto spessa era la sua rabbia.

Strinse i pugni duramente, conficcandosi le unghie nei palmi, per evitare di urlare. - Come avete potuto. – bisbigliò.

Kurama, da dentro la sua anima, imprecava ringhiandogli il suo disprezzo nella mente «Tradimento. Tradimento! Noi ci fidavamo di queste persone! Tradimento!» ma lui si sforzò comunque di trattenere il chakra che gli ruggiva furioso dentro, perché quell’odio improvviso non era _lui_. Lui si era sempre sforzato di combattere l’odio e la rabbia con l’affetto e la comprensione. Eppure dentro di sé lui ora non sentiva affetto e comprensione di sorta.

Loro non potevano … _non potevano_ farlo diventare quello che aveva rifiutato di essere per tutta la vita, non ne avevano il diritto! Perciò spalancò al massimo gli occhi, cercando nella visione del petto che si alzava e abbassava sotto di lui un motivo valido per calmarsi, dato che in quel momento faticava a trovarlo dentro di sé.

\- Naruto … Lasciaci spiegare … - la voce addolorata, colpevole di Tsunade fu troppo, e la sua furia eruttò, impossibile da trattenere, facendo tremare i muri della stanza.

\- Spiegare? – chiese piano, studiando i lineamenti pallidi e coperti dalle bende di Sasuke. – Spiegare? Spiegare _cosa_ , esattamente, _Tsunade_? Spiegare perché mi hai detto che Sasuke era morto? Spiegare perché hai deciso improvvisamente di nominarmi Hokage, quando prima della guerra mi avevi detto chiaramente che avevo una lunga strada davanti a me prima di convincerti a farlo? Spiegare perché te ne sei stata zitta mentre io e Sakura e Kakashi soffrivamo come cani? _Spiegare_ perché quelli che ritenevo _amici_ abbiano tradito quello che c’era tra noi? Spiegare COSA? Il tradimento? Le bugie? Perché Sasuke è incatenato a questo letto, in questo buco dimenticato dai Kami, invece di essere nel mio appartamento a festeggiare con me e Sakura? Perché lo avete allontanato da me giurando che sarebbe stato solo per un paio di giorni e poi lo avete dichiarato morto? AH? COSA, esattamente?! La mancanza di fiducia? Il complotto?

\- Non stai pensando lucidamente.

Allora Naruto scoppiò a ridere, si alzò e girò. E in un istante seppe che le emozioni che lo stavano lacerando dentro erano pienamente visibili, attraverso gli occhi rossi del chakra di Kurama, perché Tsunade, Gaara e gli altri che se ne stavano in silenzio ad assistere alla discussione irrigidirono le proprie posture come a prepararsi ad un attacco da parte sua con l’istinto di chi è avvezzo alla battaglia.

\- _Io_ non sto pensando lucidamente? E voi? VOI avete pensato lucidamente quando avete complottato questa sciarada alle mie spalle? Avete _pensato_ alle conseguenze che sarebbero ricadute su di voi quando avessi scoperto quello che avete fatto?!

\- Ragazzino. Ci stai forse minacciando? – il brontolio brusco della voce del Raikage distolse momentaneamente la sua attenzione da Tsunade. Kurama ruggì forse dentro di lui, e Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, pronto a precisare che quella non era una semplice minaccia ma piuttosto un fatto.

\- No, Naruto non ha minacciato nessuno. È semplicemente stato trascinato dall’accalorarsi della discussione.

Solo quando sentì delle dita affondare duramente nel muscolo del suo avambraccio, Naruto si accorse che aveva fatto un passo verso il gruppo alla porta. _Verso Gaara_ , che aveva osato mentirgli in faccia e ora cercava di proteggerlo dalle sue stesse parole, come se fossero ancora _amici_.

\- Va bene, va bene. – liquidò impazientemente l’intera faccenda il Raikage nel frattempo - Il fatto è che tu non sei affidabile, ragazzo, quando si tratta di Uchiha, e quello che sta succedendo qui ora ne è la riprova. La decisione di non dirti nulla è stata presa per un motivo preciso e valido, e non ha alcuna necessità di essere giustificata ora. Soprattutto visto che ci hai appena dato la conferma che avevamo ragione. Perciò gira i tacchi, torna a credere di esserti liberato di quella fonte di guai e inizia a goderti il frutto dei tuoi sforzi. Quello che accade qui dentro non è affar tuo.

\- Ha ragione A. – sottolineò a quel punto lo Tsukikage con fare paternalistico - Giovanotto, non è che non ci fidiamo di te. Con tutto quello che hai fatto durante la guerra saremmo stolti a non concederti quello che è tuo. Però non sei oggettivo quando quelli che ti stanno a cuore sono coinvolti, e devi ancora imparare a separare quello che vuoi da quello che è meglio per coloro di cui sei responsabile. Sei semplicemente ancora nuovo nella sottile arte del sacrificio per un bene superiore. Non eri pronto a prendere una decisione di questo genere, perciò lo abbiamo fatto noi per te. Non prenderla dal verso sbagliato.

Lo sbuffo di approvazione del fratello di Bee e il silenzioso beneplacito della Miztukage non fecero altro che accrescere a dismisura l’ira di Kurama e la sua, che si diressero insieme verso quel gruppo di spocchiosi arroganti che pensavano di conoscerli, tra le cui fila avrebbero dovuto esserci due persone che lo conoscevano davvero, diamine! – “Nuovo nella sottile arte del sacrificio”? Nuovo nella sottile arte del SACRIFICIO?! Come credete che sia stata … -/- Naruto- _sama_.

Sai gli sorrise, perfetta maschera di emozioni false e controllo totale di sé, ma i suoi occhi erano fermi e seri, quando Naruto li incrociò pronto a prendersela anche con lui per averlo fermato, e trattennero i suoi in una lunga discussione silenziosa, prima di divergere e puntarsi verso il gruppo, stringendogli ancora gentilmente il braccio prima di rilasciarlo. – Con tutto il rispetto, Kage-dono, non sta a voi stabilire quello che Hokage-sama è pronto a fare o decidere. Come nuovo Hokage di Konoha scelto legittimamente e riconosciuto dagli aventi diritto al voto in questa materia, secondo le leggi del Paese del Fuoco Naruto-sama ha tutti i diritti ad avere una spiegazione accurata di quello che è successo nel territorio di cui è responsabile, Kage-dono. Sono sicuro che il precedente Hokage ha ben chiaro cosa succede quando il capo delega parte del suo potere decisionale a qualcun altro, e sono perfettamente sicuro che Tsunade-sama sia convinta che tale accadimento non debba ripetersi mai più.

Tornato a sedersi sul bordo del letto, Naruto iniziò a forzare i lucchetti delle manette di Sasuke, voltando le spalle alla discussione mentre questa proseguiva con le spiegazioni di Tsunade e le sporadiche richieste di chiarimenti di Sai. Per quando la donna terminò di giustificare se stessa e le decisioni che aveva permesso fossero prese, Naruto seppe che far condurre l’interrogatorio a Sai era stata la cosa più saggia. Lui non avrebbe resistito molto, prima di esplodere nuovamente, invece Sai … chino sul corpo immobile del compagno, Naruto poteva indovinare benissimo il vacuo sorriso che ancora adesso doveva essere plastificato sul volto del compagno di squadra.

\- Quel sigillo è un conduttore e stabilizzatore di chakra, Naruto. Non puoi rimuoverlo.

Naruto si irrigidì, fermando la mano che aveva portato al sigillo sul polso sinistro di Sasuke. – E _perché_ dovrei crederti? – non aveva bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che la donna aveva sussultato, a quella dimostrazione di sfiducia.

\- Doveva essere solo una soluzione temporanea. Te lo giuro, Naruto, doveva essere solo una cosa temporanea! Niente più che un interrogatorio durante la sua convalescenza. Con uno sharingan potente quanto il suo era l’unico mezzo che le cinque nazioni avevano per assicurarsi completa onestà da lui.

Strinse i pugni intorno al lenzuolo, accanto alle braccia sottili di Sasuke, rinunciando a sciogliere sigilli di cui non conosceva lo scopo. - Perciò avete stabilito di fare i vostri esperimenti ed interrogatori quando era debole e indifeso? È questo che mi stai dicendo, Tsunade? Avete preso un ferito, un alleato che ci ha aiutato a evitare la fine del mondo come lo conosciamo, e avete abusato del potere che lui stesso vi ha concesso, senza neppure preoccuparvi di accertarvi che la sua sicurezza fosse garantita. E questo solo per procurarvi ciò che un altro con la stessa cinica e fanatica spietatezza ha bramato a costo di uccidere tutta la sua famiglia.

\- Adesso non esagerare, moccioso! Danzo era un fanatico mostro, ma noi non lo siamo! Le nostre decisioni le abbiamo prese con in mente solo il bene e la pace delle Terre che ci sono state affidate, non avevamo intenzione di mettere in pericolo la salute del ragazzo di cui sei ossessionato. Sono stata presente ad ogni sessione e ad ogni prelievo! Non ho lasciato nulla al caso, mentre mi assicuravo che tutto fosse fatto per il meglio e senza procurargli dolore o danno!

Naruto si voltò di scatto ad incontrare gli occhi crucciati di colei che era arrivato a considerare una madre. - Non hai lasciato nulla al caso?! _Sapevi_ che Sasuke aveva sviluppato il rinnegan e sapevi che lo aveva fatto da troppo poco tempo per riuscire a gestirlo magistralmente in una situazione di grave indebolimento fisico! Me lo hai detto tu stessa che non esistono informazioni su quella abilità oculare! Eppure hai permesso lo stesso che venisse sfruttato il potere instabile dei suoi occhi contro di lui, quando non poteva avere oggettivamente abbastanza controllo e forza per gestirlo. Come hai potuto pensare che qualcosa non potesse andare storta?!

\- Lo sharingan come altre abilità innate altera la chimica del cervello del suo portatore, a volte in modi imprevedibili, e il rinnegan non è diverso! Rientra nella stessa categoria e come tale è stato gestito! Sotto Orochimaru deve aver sviluppato qualche genere di immunità ai veleni e la debolezza verso la chimica dei farmaci che abbiamo usato deve essere cambiata ben oltre i valori standard che un normale portatore di sharingan ha di natura. Non è colpa mia se i suoi occhi sono più potenti di quanto non avessimo previsto e neppure se sono andati fuori controllo per qualcosa come delle normalissime droghe da interrogatorio che in circostanze normali non gli avrebbero fatto nulla!

Abbaiò una risata secca, alzandosi. - Ah, beh. Se non hai usato dei farmaci illegali come il tizio che è stato accusato di esperimenti immorali e ha dimostrato una crudeltà e una indifferenza immensa verso quelli su cui faceva tali esperimenti, allora va tutto bene. MA TI È DATO DI VOLTA IL CERVELLO?! Come se questo tuo … _scrupolo_ possa cambiare qualcosa!

\- Il rischio valeva il beneficio che ne sarebbe venuto.

Naruto si voltò ferocemente verso Gaara, che aveva parlato. Lui lo fissò senza battere ciglio. – Uchiha è una minaccia, Naruto. Non potevamo permetterci di lasciarlo libero senza qualche rassicurazione.

\- Ed è per queste … _rassicurazioni_ che lo avete trattato come una bestia da riproduzione? È per queste _rassicurazioni_ che pianificavate di rubargli il diritto di avere una famiglia normale e una vita normale? È per queste _rassicurazioni_ che lo avete costretto dentro la sua stessa tecnica in un incubo infinito?

\- Come ha detto Tsunade-sama, questo non era nei progetti originari. È stato un incidente.

\- AH, ma poi è stato molto semplice farcelo rientrare, in questi innocenti e innocui progetti originari, vero?

Gaara aggrottò le sopracciglia inesistenti preparandosi a ribattere, ma la voce che rispose alla sua domanda sarcastica con tono tagliente non fu quella del suo _amico_. - No. Non è stato semplice. Niente di questo è stato semplice! Ma l’opportunità si è presentata, e avere in ogni nazione la possibilità di sviluppare una abilità oculare tremenda come lo sharingan è un buon modo per livellare il livello di minaccia reciproca. Con la potenzialità di una minaccia tale equamente distribuita tutti saranno più portati a cercare il dialogo, piuttosto che pianificare una guerra. Soprattutto con lo spettro di quello che è successo in passato. Naruto cerca di CAPIRE! Io posso non essere felice per questo risolversi degli eventi, ma oggettivamente parlando era il modo più sicuro per garantire quello per cui hai lottato. Non avrebbe fatto alcun male al ragazzo e, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, anche sapendolo avrebbe solo significato che la famiglia Uchiha poteva ritornare a vivere. Quello che è seguito è stato solo uno sfortunato incidente.

\- Così invece di fare qualcosa di stupido e infantile come PARLARE e arrivare ad un accordo, avete deciso che era molto meglio cercare di dare ad ognuno qualcosa di così pericoloso da rappresentare una minaccia per il prossimo?! AH, molto MATURO, non c’è che dire Tsunade!

\- Naruto! Una buona volta TOGLITI quegli occhiali rosa dalla faccia e guarda la _realtà_! Il mondo non è il posto da sogno che tu vedi! Le persone sono avide! Grette! L’odio dilaga veloce come una piaga, tra la gente! Se vogliamo la pace, allora dobbiamo fare in modo che la gente sia convinta che la guerra sia solo una possibilità in negativo per loro! Avere il potere degli Uchiha in mano di tutti significa che non è in mano di nessuno! In questo modo anche il ragazzo avrebbe potuto avere quella vita normale di cui parli tu! E questo avrebbe garantito allo stesso tempo il mantenimento di questa serenità, almeno fino a quando una nuova minaccia più grande dello sharingan sarebbe apparsa inevitabilmente all’orizzonte! Sasuke avrebbe potuto avere la sua famiglia, noi saremmo stati rassicurati da un egual numero di portatori di sharingan e tutti sarebbero stati contenti.

Naruto strinse i pugni violentemente, e sibilò tra i denti stretti - Avete già dato inizio al vostro piano?

\- Naruto!

\- AVETE … già dato inizio al vostro cazzo di piano, sì o no?

\- Naruto, PER FAVORE!

Assottigliò gli occhi. - RISPONDI ALLA CAZZO DI DOMANDA, Tsunade, perché se no mi cercherò le risposte da solo, e tutti voi potete ben immaginare da quello che è successo durante la guerra che non vi conviene.

\- Pensi che te lo permetteremo, biondino?

\- Penso che non abbiate scelta. – rispose seccamente alla Mitsukage che aveva parlato con finto tono languido, continuando a fissare Tsunade dritto negli occhi. Tsunade che sembrava distrutta, lì davanti a lui. I pugni stretti, l’espressione rabbiosa eppure implorante di chi sta cercando una assoluzione o almeno della comprensione. Alla fine, dopo aver sostenuto il suo sguardo duro, lei chiuse gli occhi, e sospirò aprendo i pugni. - … No. – disse.

Naruto annuì bruscamente, ignorando le proteste indignate degli altri capi villaggio al cedimento della donna, quindi si voltò verso il letto facendo subito dei veloci sigilli per far apparire due cloni. – Distruggete tutto. Assicuratevi che non resti nulla che possa essere usato. – ordinò loro, che annuirono e si dispersero per la stanza.

\- Naruto.

\- Non rivolgermi la parola, Gaara. Non farlo. – ringhiò basso al Kazekage, mentre con l’aiuto di Sai staccava il corpo di Sasuke dalle macchine che lo monitoravano.

\- La decisione l’abbiamo presa tutti insieme. Non è stata unilaterale.

Fece scivolare con attenzione un braccio sotto le spalle di Sasuke, l’altro sotto le sue ginocchia, e si raddrizzò aspettando pazientemente che Sai controllasse i sigilli su di lui e sistemasse lo yukata che il moro indossava, prima di rispondere.

\- Sai di che cosa era convinto Danzo, quando ha pianificato l’assassinio del clan Uchiha e poi si è preso i loro occhi? Sai perché ha sequestrato e fatto passare l’inferno a dei bambini innocenti convincendoli che era giusto subire torture indicibili e morire per la sua causa? Sai che cosa voleva fare di me e cosa lo ha convinto a permettermi di vivere? Non era solo per ambizione o rancore, che ha fatto le spregevoli cose che ha fatto. Lo ha fatto perché pensava fosse la cosa giusta _per Konoha_. Ha terrorizzato, mutilato e ucciso perché era la cosa giusta da fare. E non lo ha fatto da solo. Lo ha fatto col sostegno del Consiglio che ora ha premuto perché questo orrore venisse imposto al mio amico. Ora dimmi. Vedi qualche differenza, tra quello di cui era convinto lui e quello che ha fatto tuo padre o in quello che avete fatto voi? Il “bene superiore” non giustifica una ingiustizia. La rende solo più ingiusta e tragica. Volete sacrificare qualcosa per il vostro ideale? Allora sacrificate l’unica cosa che davvero vi appartiene: voi stessi. Le vostre vittime non hanno chiesto di essere tali. E voi non ne avete chiesto la partecipazione, in questo grande gioco del “bene superiore”. E ora spostatevi, perché devo portare la mia famiglia a casa, e quanto sono veri i Kami giuro che vi ucciderò tutti se mi contrastate.

\- Naruto … -/- Fateli passare. – la voce stanca di Tsunade interruppe quella piatta di Gaara.

\- Tsunade! Sei troppo buona col ragazzo! Deve capire che c’è un prezzo da pagare per questa pace che ha desiderato così tanto!

\- Tsunade, non possiamo davvero permettere a tutto quello che abbiamo costruito di cadere in pezzi solo perché non hai il cuore di negare qualcosa al tuo protetto. Giovanotto, da qui Uchiha non si muove. E sarà meglio che richiami quei cloni, se non vuoi che questo degeneri in qualcosa di davvero irreparabile. Guardati bene intorno: sei in svantaggio numerico, e coloro che ti stanno davanti sono i combattenti più forti delle Cinque Nazioni. _Non_ fare stupidaggini.

«Stupidaggini. AH. Odiosi esseri umani.» brontolò feroce Kurama nella sua testa, prima di rilasciare abbastanza chakra da rendere l’aria nell’ampia stanza pressoché irrespirabile. – Sai, andiamo. – ordinò nel frattempo lui, facendo lenti passi avanti verso il gruppo sulla soglia seguito dallo silenzioso shinobi.

– Fateli passare, altrimenti farà quello che ha detto.

\- Tsunade!

\- Per l’amore del cielo! Non lo vedete? Il chakra di Kurama è di nuovo integro! Fateli passare, altrimenti iniziate a dire addio a qualsiasi idea di pace che vi è rimasta nel cervello, perché l’Hokage di Konoha ucciderà i capi degli eserciti delle nazioni alleate questa notte, se non lo farete!

\- Distruggendo i campioni che sono stati prelevati da Uchiha stai distruggendo anche le possibilità che la sua famiglia possa ritornare a vivere, te ne rendi almeno conto biondino?

\- Sono certo che Sasuke sarebbe d’accordo con me. Scegliere di aver figli è una decisione che spetta solo a lui, e se io fossi al suo posto non vorrei che i miei figli fossero messi al mondo solo per essere usati come armi o deterrenti o come se fossero degli esperimenti. E ora _spostatevi_.

Sulla porta, con un clone alle sue spalle che chiedeva bruscamente a Tsunade se ci fossero altri campioni tenuti in altri luoghi, Naruto si fermò e inalò profondamente l’aria che gli mancava.

Si sentiva a pezzi, ora che la rabbia si stava assestando.

\- Credete davvero che non lo sappia, che le persone possono essere cattive? Credete che non sia consapevole che venderebbero l’anima per avere quello che ritengono gli sia dovuto? Pensate forse che sia cresciuto in un mondo così gentile? La mia infanzia è stata un inferno, e due di voi dovrebbero saperlo. Se non avessi conosciuto Iruka-sensei e Kakashi-sensei e Jiraiya e _Sasuke_ , sarei stato io quello a cercare di distruggere Konoha con ogni mezzo. _Io_. Ma grazie a loro ho deciso di fidarmi della gente. Ho _deciso_ che avrei cercato un seme di bene anche nella persona più malvagia e che avrei visto il lato migliore delle cose anche quando tutti gli altri non lo vedevano. E questa mia decisione è stata quella che ha portato la formazione di questa alleanza per cui voi state sacrificando quello che mi è più caro. È stato grazie a LORO, che mi hanno fatto crescere come uomo e come shinobi, se noi oggi siamo qui, ricordatelo bene. E per la cronaca ... Una volta, una persona molto più stupida di me, molto crudele e molto altruista, mi ha chiesto cosa avrei fatto, se avessi dovuto scegliere tra suo fratello e Konoha. “Chi sacrificheresti, Naruto-kun?” mi ha chiesto. E io … - rise amaro - … Io non sapevo cosa rispondergli, perché per me Konoha e Sasuke erano allo stesso livello. Così gli ho risposto che non avrei sacrificato nessuno, che avrei salvato entrambi, perché così ero arrivato a credere fosse giusto, ed è stata quella stessa convinzione che mi ha spinto a combattere duramente durante la guerra per proteggere tutti. Ora, grazie a VOI che mi avete illuminato con la vostra … come si dice, Sai?- chiese finalmente voltandosi per incontrare gli occhi impenetrabili di Sai.

\- Pragmatismo, Hokage-sama. La parola che credo stiate cercando è pragmatismo. Anche se immagino si potrebbe discutere su vari sinonimi o termini relativi.

\- Ecco. Grazie, Sai. – lui rispose con un breve cenno del capo, mentre Naruto si voltava a fissare i Kage immobili – Grazie alla vostra lezione di pragmatismo, ora so che se dovesse essere il caso, non esiterei un istante, a sacrificare una tra le due cose più importanti per me. Perciò GRAZIE. Grazie infinite, per aver aperto gli occhi a questo idiota, che ha continuato a blaterare di amicizia e casa e fiducia davanti ad orecchie sorde e ad occhi ciechi. _Grazie_.

 

Quindici minuti dopo, la porta dell’appartamento verso il quale si erano diretti lui e Sai appena usciti dai rifugi abbandonati, si aprì per rivelare l’espressione sorpresa del quarto componente della sua amata squadra e lui mormorò un – Sakura-chan. – che sapeva alle sue stesse orecchie di preghiera accorata.

Un minuto di sospensione più tardi, una mano tremante, sottile e forte, raggiunse i capelli arruffati della testa che gli riposava sulla spalla, mentre l’orrore e la confusione prendevano il posto della sorpresa e della felicità sul volto di Sakura, e da dentro l’appartamento una voce calma e nota chiedeva cosa la stesse trattenendo tanto alla porta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nanadaime Hokage. Settimo Hokage. È il 7°, vero? Non il 6° o il 15°. Vero? Vero? No, perchè io davvero, davvero non me ne intendo dei particolari del manga, da qui la necessità di controllare ogni minima cosa ... ^^''  
> http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hokage
> 
> *hara-kiri/seppuku. https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seppuku Suicidio rituale. Ho scelto di mettere in bocca a Naruto la versione “parlata” della parola, essendo Naruto … beh, Naruto.


	13. La pioggia - 4

**La pioggia.**

**\- Cap. 4 -**

 

Le mani tra i capelli, le lacrime che pungevano dolorosamente negli occhi aridi puntati sul corpo steso nel letto dell’amica ad un passo e mezzo scarso da lui, Naruto era seduto ad un maledetto … _coso_ pieno di _cose_ che odoravano di ragazza e avevano una forma da ragazza, con uno specchio _da ragazza_ , nella semioscurità della camera di Sakura, da quelle che gli parevano sette vite. Senza fare nulla di più che _fissare_.

Non si era ancora precipitato a cercare una soluzione al problema che affliggeva la sua squadra, _la sua famiglia_. Non aveva ancora urlato indignato. Non aveva neppure ancora affermato che tutto sarebbe andato bene perché lui era “Uzumaki Naruto” e non c’era nulla che non potesse fare, dattebayo!

Sai era scomparso qualche tempo prima, Naruto lo ricordava vagamente mentre annuiva a Kakashi prima di uscire dalla finestra, ma non sapeva esattamente né perché lo avesse fatto, né dove fosse andato.

In salotto, appena qualche passo più in là di dove lui sedeva al buio, Sakura aveva tirato fuori i suoi libri di medicina e arti illusorie, e ora intervallava animate discussioni con Kakashi a lunghi silenzi interrotti solo dal fruscio delle pagine voltate.

Kakashi, per parte sua, probabilmente stava fingendo di leggere uno dei suoi soliti libri sconci mentre supervisionava con sguardo attento l’intera faccenda.

Lui, invece, non aveva ancora fatto nulla. Nulla a parte fissare, _pietrificato,_ il letto e il suo occupante, ed evitare lo sguardo allucinato e pieno di domande dalle risposte impossibili anche solo da pensare, del tizio biondo che lo scrutava dalla penombra dello  specchio alle proprie spalle, neanche fosse un potente genjutsu.

… Non che importasse granché, quello che Sai era andato a fare o il motivo per cui lo stesse facendo o di cosa si stesse discutendo nell’altra stanza senza di lui ora (o prima, ma questo era solo un dettaglio, ‘ttebane) o che _lui non stesse facendo nulla_ a parte farsi ipnotizzare dal proprio battito cardiaco e dalle ombre della stanza, vista la situazione che Sakura aveva descritto loro dopo aver esaminato le condizioni di Sasuke, ma lui proprio _non aveva fatto nulla_. Nulla di niente di _nulla_ , prima dopo e neppure durante.

Mentre Sakura esaminava Sasuke, e Sai e Kakashi parlavano sottovoce in un angolo del salotto di lei, lui era a stento riuscito a passeggiare nervosamente avanti e indietro, rischiando di scavare un solco tra la finestra e il divano della ragazza. Prima? Era stato _Sai_ a spingerlo gentilmente oltre l’uscio per entrare nell’appartamento di Sakura, quando lei si era scostata per farlo passare, _Sai_ a spiegare la situazione agli altri.

Lui … lui non ci era riuscito.

Punto.

Non riusciva a pensare, ad agire. A sentire. Non riusciva neppure a piangere.

Era come se … come se fosse morto, ecco.

Morto per davvero, non solo _più psicologicamente morto_ di come si era sentito prima.

Se ne era convinto nel momento in cui Sakura era uscita dalla propria camera con quell’espressione di … E lui aveva sentito distintamente dentro di sé lo stanco, ultimo sbuffo che aveva fatto la sua anima, sopravvissuta a stento alla notizia della morte di Sasuke appena un paio di settimane prima. Ed era stato strano, perché lui _sapeva_ di star ancora respirando e vedendo e _tutto_. Davvero: lo sapeva.

Eppure aveva anche la distinta impressione che nel suo petto, il buco che si era aperto quando Tsunade …

 _Prima_ c’era stata almeno la consapevolezza di non potersi lasciar andare, perché aveva una _responsabilità_ verso le persone che gli volevano bene e poi c’era sempre _il_ _villaggio_ e i suoi abitanti, e loro contavano su di lui perciò _non_ _poteva_ deluderli.

 _Adesso_ … Quando Sakura aveva finito la sua analisi, c’era stata una lunga pausa di silenzio, durante la quale la realtà gli si era abbattuta tutto d’un colpo contro la gola togliendogli il respiro.

Come se già il trovare un comatoso Sasuke in un nascondiglio segreto, coperto di sigilli e nascosto dalla volontà di cinque Paesi, non fosse stato abbastanza affinché la sua stupida testa lo realizzasse. Fino ad allora, il suo dolore era pressoché concentrato sul tradimento; tutto il resto del suo essere era ancora convinto che, nonostante il futuro potesse rivelarsi ostico, in qualche modo loro ne sarebbero usciti, perché lui … _loro_ ne uscivano sempre, dattebayo!

Adesso, invece … Col panico che gli urlava, delirante, nelle orecchie, aveva suggerito la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente: se il problema era la carenza di chakra e l’assenza di consapevolezza del bastardo, allora poteva condividere il proprio con Sasuke, alla maniera che aveva usato durante la guerra, quando aveva condiviso con gli altri anche i suoi sentimenti, no? Avrebbe trovato un modo per … per … concentrare pensieri positivi, ecco! Avrebbe fatto così! Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente ricordare al bastardo che non gli era più concesso andarsene via da lui … _loro_ … e nel caso  non funzionasse quello … lo … lo avrebbe svegliato a forza di pugni, sì! Avrebbe funzionato, _no?_  Sakura però aveva iniziato ad urlare e dargli del cretino, perché i genjutsu “ _non funzionano così, Naruto!”_ e _“credi che non abbiano già provato, scemo, a farlo uscire dall’illusione? A cosa credi servano quei sigilli che ha sulle braccia?”,_ per poi collassare sulle ginocchia e scoppiare a piangere, disperata.

 _Adesso_ , quindi, non c’era più nulla. E lui si sentiva così  … _così_ … Si sfregò le guance con lentezza. Le lacrime continuavano ad accumularsi dietro i suoi occhi, ma lui non aveva permesso che ne versassero neppure una. Naruto si domandò distrattamente se prima o poi la pressione glieli avrebbe fatti cadere in grembo, ma lui non avrebbe pianto, ricordò a se stesso alzandosi per andare a stringere nella sua la mano sinistra di Sasuke, che aveva ricominciato ad essere scossa da un flebile tremolio. _I morti non piangono._ Alzò l’altra mano a disegnare un sigillo di cui ignorava l’esistenza appena quattro ore prima, e la poggiò sull’ideogramma gemello disegnato sul braccio pallido di Sasuke.

\- Sssshh … - mormorò sedendosi attentamente sul bordo del letto, chinando il capo in avanti fino ad appoggiare la fronte sulla spalla troppo ossuta del compagno. “Sasuke sta velocemente perdendo tono muscolare”, aveva elencato tra le altre cose Sakura. – Ssshh … - ripeté stringendo la mano ora inerte tra le sue. Quella stessa mano che lo aveva salvato tanto tempo prima, che era passata attraverso il suo petto, e che lo aveva salutato tranquilla, con quel movimento languido così _Sasuke_ che Naruto non aveva mai dimenticato, quando il suo proprietario era stato allontanato da lui dalle persone di cui _Naruto si fidava_ , solo perché erano le persone _che avevano la fiducia di Naruto_. Digrignò i denti per evitare di mugolare dal dolore.

Non avrebbe pianto, però. Perché non c’erano più lacrime ad avere il diritto di cadere, dentro di lui.

Anche se vedere Sasuke così gli dilaniava il cuore. Anche se sapere che probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai più sentito chiamarlo “Dobe” con quella sua aria di superiorità, gli faceva venir voglia di urlare e urlare, e urlare ancora, fino a non aver più fiato e non sentire più nulla a causa dei propri stessi strilli.

Non lo avrebbe fatto, perché non sarebbe servito a nulla. Aveva _già_ urlato e aveva _già_ pianto, quando ancora non era stato _così_ morto. Aveva pianto e si era disperato e si era sentito _morto_ come mai prima di allora e perciò aveva pianto per superare quella sensazione, e _quello_ che si era quietato sotto le sue dita, grazie all’iniezione del suo chakra nel proprio sistema circolatorio, ne era stato il risultato.

Piangere serve a lenire il dolore e ritrovare la speranza nel futuro, e lui ( _loro_ ma soprattutto _lui_ perché era colpa sua per essersi _fidato_ ed era così da lui essere così … così _Dobe,_ maledizione Teme!), non avrebbe avuto mai più abbastanza lacrime per farlo. Non aveva più _il diritto_ , di farlo. I morti non piangono, ripeté a se stesso con un sussurro sordo e muto, perché i morti non hanno più bisogno di andare oltre. I morti sono già, in quell’oltre, e continuano a morire e morire e _morire_ scontando la propria pena. Una morte alla volta, una vita alla volta, all’infinito e sempre di più, senza la possibilità di vivere ed essere vivi davvero, anche solo per metà, perché il loro peccato è troppo grande e la loro vita può essere solo un preludio ad un’altra morte.

Si chiese se prima o poi sarebbero morti abbastanza, lui e Sasuke.

\- Naruto.

Voltò appena il capo, al richiamo di Kakashi. Quel tanto che bastava per vederne la figura stagliarsi sulla porta della camera.

\- Naruto … - quella era probabilmente la prima volta che sentiva l’esitazione insinuarsi nella voce sempre calma e languida del sensei, pensò con distacco. – Cosa vuoi fare?

Batté le palpebre, improvvisamente più vigile, insicuro di quello che aveva appena sentito, insicuro se quello fosse il segno che fosse di nuovo ora di iniziare a morire ancora. Cosa voleva fare? _Lui_? Perché lo stava chiedendo a lui? Lui non sapeva “cosa” voleva fare. Non lo aveva saputo quando pensava che Sasuke fosse morto, e ora che la situazione era cambiata in quella … _cosa_ … _Cosa avrebbe dovuto voler fare_ ora che non c’era più uno scopo nel farlo?

\- Non possiamo continuare a supplire alla carenza sistematica del chakra di Sasuke. Neanche tu puoi cederglielo indefinitamente, e non possiamo neppure permettere che viva … così. Non esiste modo alcuno di fermare Tsukuyomi, se non si è il possessore dell’illusione stessa. E Sasuke non è evidentemente abbastanza cosciente o abbastanza in forze per fermare una cosa che si stava alimentando, con ogni probabilità, del potere del rinnegan.

Naruto inalò lentamente, sentendo il proprio corpo tendersi e irrigidirsi di desolazione mentre incrociava brevemente gli occhi di Sakura alle spalle del sensei, prima che lei distogliesse lo sguardo e si abbracciasse più strettamente il torso voltandogli le spalle. Al di là della porta, in un altro mondo, dove lui non poteva più stare. «Moccioso ...» Il brontolio carico di avvertimento di Kurama non lo toccò.

– Qualunque sia la decisione che prenderai questa notte, dovrà essere quella che ci farà uscire da questa situazione. – continuò calmo l’uomo a cui l’ombra della realtà apparteneva. - Prima o poi dovremo anche affrontare il villaggio e i Kage. Non puoi davvero aspettarti che almeno il Consiglio rimanga passivo davanti a questo tuo atto di ribellione.

Il Consiglio. Kakashi credeva veramente che gli importasse qualcosa del maledetto _Consiglio_?! Vibrante di ira improvvisa e con la forte tentazione di chiedere a Kakashi “Anche tu ci tradisci, sensei?”, Naruto optò per fissare con occhi corrucciati e rossi la sua ombra, che scuriva quelle della stanza che lui e Sasuke occupavano. - Mi stai dicendo – articolò tra i denti - che dovrei uccidere Sasuke per sollevarlo dallo stato in cui lo hanno costretto, chiudere un occhio sul comportamento di quelli che ce lo hanno ficcato e andare avanti con la mia vita come se non fosse mai successo?

\- No. Ti sto dicendo la realtà dei fatti, aspettando che tu prenda una decisione in merito. – Kakashi pareva imperturbato dal suo tono basso e pericoloso.

«Eh. C’era da aspettarselo dal guercio bastardo.»

Naruto chiuse gli occhi brevemente per calmare la voce di Kurama e il chakra che si sentiva bruciare dentro. Kakashi non li stava tradendo, si rassicurò lentamente, si limitava ad essere il ninja razionale che era sempre stato. Non c’era motivo di prendersela con lui. Kakashi non li avrebbe _mai_ traditi. _Come Tsunade?_ Lo derise la parte cinica che si era fatta spazio da poco nella sua coscienza. Fece un ennesimo respiro profondo per riprendere il controllo.

\- Ascolta. – continuò calmo il jonin, riportando l’attenzione di Naruto su di sé. – So che non è facile per te, ma le decisioni semplici non sono mai state per la carica che ricopri.

Carica …? Ah. Sì. Era l’Hokage, ora. Anche se il titolo era stato solo il contentino che Tsunade aveva pensato di concedergli per distrarlo dal suo complotto. Era _L’Hokage_. Anche se questa affermazione, che avrebbe dovuto portare con sé soddisfazione e fierezza, ora gli lasciava un gusto amaro sulla lingua.

Strinse con più forza le dita di colui che, se fosse stato sveglio, gli avrebbe piantato una lama nel cuore, a quella intimità rubata. Quando il pensiero lo colpì in tutta la sua gloriosa assurdità, una risata agra gli sfuggì dalle labbra rigide, nonostante la serietà della discussione in corso. – Mi sto augurando che Sasuke mi pianti un’arma nel petto. – confidò alla figura del sensei, di cui riusciva a percepire chiaramente la perplessità. Quindi Naruto sospirò, l’agra ira che provava moderata da una stanchezza che sapeva di sconfitta, prima di bisbigliare un altro segreto. – È da ché Tsunade mi ha detto che era morto, che continuo a sperarlo.

Kakashi per tutta risposta sospirò a sua volta, avanzando subito dopo fino al letto e allungando con ovvia esitazione una mano guantata a sfiorare i capelli scuri di quello che Naruto sapeva lui aveva considerato un’anima affine, oltre ad un pupillo. Naruto si rese conto in quel momento di quanto l’uomo davanti a lui fosse stato teso, quando vide le sue spalle rilassarsi leggermente, prima che il jonin si lasciasse scappare una piccola, roca risata. - Non ci permetterebbe mai di toccarlo in questo modo, eh? – scherzò leggero.

Il sorriso, minuto e complice, che si scambiarono sopra il corpo esanime di Sasuke non resistette a lungo, e Naruto riprese a fissare l’immobile ragazzo steso sul letto della sua migliore amica. – Non sono davvero l’Hokage, Kakashi-sensei. – si risolse a dire alla fine di un lungo silenzio - L’investitura è stata una semplice farsa per alleviare il senso di colpa di Tsunade, un mezzo con cui il Consiglio sperava di distrarmi. – strinse i denti contro un’altra ondata di rabbia. – E non mi importa nulla di … -/- Resta il fatto che lo sei.

La sua testa scattò veloce in alto, per studiare i lineamenti impenetrabili di Kakashi. – … Sei serio? – domanda inutile. Anche nella penombra della stanza, l’occhio scoperto di Kakashi parlava di totale mancanza dell’usuale, irriverente, _kakashesco_ divertimento.

Allora, Naruto rise, incredulo. Kakashi si aspettava davvero una risposta “da Hokage”. - Non è per decidere della vita e della morte della mia famiglia, che ho sognato tanto questa carica. – spiegò caustico quando la risata cessò, all’espressione neutra del sensei, che per tutta risposta distolse gli occhi dai suoi e chinò il capo sospirando ancora.

Naruto lo aveva sentito rarissime volte così _stanco_. Ed era uno stato d’animo così simile a quello che provava lui da dargli le vertigini, perché Naruto non era abituato a riconoscersi in quello che provava Kakashi. Kakashi era _IL sensei_ , colui che, nonostante tutto quello che Naruto aveva ottenuto e quello che sarebbe diventato col tempo, sarebbe stato sempre un passo avanti, una esperienza avanti, un … – Mi dispiace. – disse il jonin interrompendo il suo stupore. E poi lo ripeté lasciandolo ancora più interdetto, perché era come se non fosse stata sufficiente la prima volta, e Kakashi avesse bisogno di accertarsi che Naruto _capisse_ quanto gli doleva la realtà delle cose. - Mi dispiace, Naruto. Avrei voluto per te almeno un periodo di pace, per quando avresti raggiunto i tuoi sogni.

\- Non è colpa tua, sensei. – lo consolò pacatamente Naruto distogliendo lo sguardo per riportarlo sul corpo fermo tra di loro. I rimorsi di Kakashi erano già pesanti e troppi solo contando la sua vita. Non era proprio il caso che si accollasse anche responsabilità che non gli competevano. – Non è affatto colpa tua. La colpa è mia, perché sono davvero uno stupido come mi ha sempre accusato di essere Sasuke. Avrei dovuto insistere per stare con lui. Avrei dovuto _sapere_ che non potevo fidarmi di quelli che solo poco tempo fa lo volevano morto!

\- Naruto. Fermati. Basta. Smettila immediatamente! Non è colpa tua! – ordinò improvvisamente Sakura. Un secondo prima lei era ancora in salotto, lontana da loro, l’attimo successivo era là: il respiro che gli accarezzava la tempia, le parole mormorate contro lo zigomo, le braccia aggrappate con la forza della disperazione al suo collo.

 _Oh, Sakura-chan …_ Alzò una mano per stringere delicatamente l’avambraccio della ragazza che per lui era la più speciale al mondo. - Sì che è colpa mia, Sakura-chan. Con quello che è successo … prima della guerra e poi la guerra stessa … sono stato un idiota a credere che bastasse la sua collaborazione alla vittoria e la mia amicizia, per tenerlo al sicuro da tutto quell’odio e quella sfiducia.

Il volto di lei gli affondò contro la spalla, mentre le braccia ingannevolmente esili gli si strinsero intorno. Sakura scosse la testa, e Naruto poteva sentire l’umidore allargarsi contro la propria spalla mentre lei piangeva e si accusava. - No, no, no! Non è colpa tua! Sono stati loro a tradirci! E io … La colpa è mia. Avrei dovuto insistere _io_! Tu eri ferito gravemente, io no. Invece mi sono accontentata di quello che shisho … non ci posso ancora credere che lo abbia fatto! A Sasuke! A noi!

\- No, Sakura-chan. Tu e Kakashi non avete nessuna colpa. Sono io che ho giurato di riportare a casa Sasuke. Io che mi sono messo contro tutti per ottenerlo. Non avrei dovuto permettere a nessuno di allontanarlo da me!

\- Oh, per … Piantatela tutti e due. – ordinò brusco Kakashi, e loro si zittirono per abitudine, o almeno Naruto pensò in seguito fosse stata l’abitudine a rispondere a quella voce spiccia che tante volte prima di allora li aveva tirati fuori dai guai. Alzarono anche entrambi gli occhi a fissare il loro caposquadra, Naruto poteva sentire che Sakura aveva ruotato il capo con lui, e un angolino distaccato di sé si chiese se dovessero essere buffi, con gli occhi spalancati e i volti illuminati dalla luce del soggiorno, appiccicati per le guance in uno strano abbraccio desolato, a fissare un uomo dall’aria impettita quasi invisibile nel buio.

Kakashi li stava squadrando, baricentro spostato sulla gamba sinistra, mano stretta a pugno puntato sul fianco ed espressione di estremo disappunto. Prima di iniziare quella che Naruto sapeva sarebbe stata una ramanzina, la mano che il sensei aveva stretta a pugno all’altezza del fianco si portò alla nuca e sfregò bruscamente lo scalpo dell’uomo. – Accollarsi la responsabilità per un errore commesso è una cosa, farlo per non aver saputo leggere il futuro un’altra. Non avete sbagliato, quindi smettetela di fare a gara per stabilire di chi è la colpa più grande. Il fatto che si debba decidere cosa fare però resta, quindi lo chiederò ancora. Cosa vuoi fare Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage della Foglia? La responsabilità è tua.

Fu solo allora che Naruto si rese conto della cautela con cui gli occhi di Kakashi lo stavano studiando. Oh.

… _Oh_.

Un brivido gli scorse giù per la schiena. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, Kakashi davvero non sapeva cosa lui avrebbe scelto di fare. Lo sperava, probabilmente, ma non ne era sicuro. Tuttavia, il sensei era ancora là con lui, disposto a seguire i suoi ordini. Kakashi lo considerava davvero, l’Hokage.

Questa improvvisa consapevolezza, pensò amaro Naruto, non avrebbe dovuto avere un gusto così insipido, sulla lingua. Abbassò lo sguardo vergognandosi quasi della propria indifferenza verso quello che era stato il suo sogno e fissandolo sulle proprie mani: una circondava fermamente il polso di Sakura, ancora stretta a lui, l’altra era chiusa delicatamente attorno a quella inerte di Sasuke

Cosa doveva fare? Era come se le sue mani, e quello che stringevano in quel modo così diverso, rappresentassero in quel momento i suoi possibili futuri. Forza, contro delicatezza. Istinto contro razionalità. Coscienza contro incoscienza.

Pensò attentamente alle sue successive parole. A Kakashi doveva una risposta non dettata dal dolore e dall’impulso del momento. A Kakashi doveva una risposta dalla persona che aveva contribuito a far crescere, non dal bambino che aveva subito l’ultima e più letale delusione.

\- Come capo, l’unica cosa giusta da fare sarebbe mettere da parte i miei sentimenti personali e proteggere il villaggio risparmiando a tutti tutto il dolore evitabile. Come uomo, non riesco a non pensare che alla rabbia e all’amarezza che provo verso quelli che mi hanno tradito e verso la mia stessa stupidità che lo ha permesso in primo luogo. – si interruppe, riportando lo sguardo sui lineamenti di nuovo perturbati di Sasuke, quindi riprese più dolcemente - Ma non sarei un buon capo, se mettessi da parte i principi per cui sono stato reso tale, solo perché ora mi sono scomodi e stretti. E non sarei un buon uomo se cedessi a quello che l’istinto mi sta dicendo essere necessario in caso di tradimento. – voltò gli occhi a fissare quelli intenti del suo maestro di un tempo. - Perciò agirò come mi hai insegnato tu. E secondo quello che ho imparato da Sasuke. Ed ero-sennin. E Iruka. E _Tsunade_. – dichiarò con determinazione. – Rimetterò il mio incarico, perché mantenerlo alle condizioni che dovrei accettare, equivarrebbe  a rinnegare tutto quello che sono, e io non ho intenzione alcuna di disonorare me stesso e anche tutti voi facendolo. Comunque … - scrollò le spalle, ridendo leggermente - … Non credo che nessuno mi consideri più affidabile come Hokage e forse neppure come shinobi di Konoha. Non ti preoccupare comunque, sensei, non ho intenzione di diventare un pericolo per il villaggio, né tantomeno trascinare voi in un viaggio di vendetta solo per sentirmi dire da questo Teme che aveva ragione lui fin dall’inizio. Konoha si troverà un nuovo capo senza conflitti di interesse a complicare le cose e a rendere l’idea di una tregua più difficile di quanto non sia ora, e io me ne andrò con Sasuke a cercare un modo per farlo uscire da dove si è imbucato questa volta. Potrei andare da Orochimaru. – ignorò il rantolo di Sakura e si finse divertito quando una severa occhiata di Kakashi zittì le proteste che avevano cominciato ad uscire dalla bocca del medico per poi riconcentrarsi, tagliente, su di lui. Continuò impavido e allegro, scrollando le spalle. - Lui e Kabuto debbono a Sasuke e a me un paio di favori, in fondo, e questo potrebbe essere proprio un buon momento per riscuoterli, dattebayo!

Mantenne fermo il sorriso, sostenendo l’espressione impenetrabile di Kakashi, e sperò che Sakura obbedisse al monito silenzioso del sensei e si limitasse quindi a tentare di strangolarlo a morte, invece di urlargli nell’orecchio la propria indignazione. Ma questo, sia che fosse il suo tentato omicidio o l’assordamento colposo da ramanzina, Naruto lo poteva tollerare e gestire. Che loro perdessero la vita per una sua decisione egoistica, per quanto giusta fosse stata, no. Andare da Sakura-chan era stato un errore.

Poi Kakashi sorrise, quel sorriso che gli chiudeva gli occhi e gli inclinava la testa, creando pieghe nella maschera grigia che portava; quel sorriso che diceva che, per quanto loro fossero stati bravi fino a quel momento, non c’era alcuna ombra di dubbio che fossero anche tutti degli emeriti idioti. Fortunati e competenti, pure con qualche raro picco di annacquata genialità che si faceva vedere (comunque) solo durante le battaglie, ma pur sempre degli idioti.

\- Brillante idea! Oh! Perché non ti metti anche un bel fiocco in testa e scrivi un bigliettino ad Orochimaru, dato che ci sei? In fondo, hai appena affermato di volergli consegnare l’ultimo discendente degli Uchiha, cosa che lui brama da decenni, e uno degli ultimi due jinchuuriki esistenti al mondo. Potresti rendere il pacco regalo un po’ più memorabile, no? Ah. Ma aspetta prima di scegliere la carta regalo. Ho un’idea che non può competere con la tua per intelligenza tattica, ma visto che ci siamo potresti pure ascoltarla, no? Giusto per far contento il tuo vecchio sensei per l’ultima volta prima di morire di una morte dolorosa e inutile, sai. – Kakashi fece una pausa ad effetto e allargò le braccia per dare più enfasi alle sue parole - Invece di candidarti avventatamente come topo da laboratorio, perché prima non esploriamo la possibilità di sistemare le cose da qui? Sono sicuro che per te l’esperienza si potrebbe rivelare piena di emozionanti rivelazioni filosofiche, ma credo che Sasuke ne abbia abbastanza di Orochimaru e dei suoi esperimenti, che dici?

\- Ma … sensei! – protestò annaspando nell’incredulità. Non era lui quello che gli aveva ceduto il bastone del comando solo pochi minuti prima?! E Naruto che aveva pure fatto lo sforzo di imbastire un discorso così fantastico! Ora risultava che fosse stata tutta fatica sprecata?

\- E dire che eri partito così bene … - sospirò sconsolato il jonin, incrociando le braccia.

L’indignazione lo fece quasi saltare in piedi di scatto. – Ti ricordo che io ci ho provato a proporre qualcosa! Come pensi che possiamo trovare un modo per guarire Sas’ke NOI, quando baa … Tsunade non ci è riuscita? Non mi importa se per salvare Sas’ke devo venire a patti con Orochimaru, o con Kaguya stessa! IO SALVERÒ Sasuke, perché questa è la cosa giusta da fare, e non c’è proprio verso che possa star qui a piagnucolare ancora mentre potrei essere là fuori a trovare una soluzione!

Il sorriso di Kakashi prese una linea più morbida, forse amara, ma anche ricca di quello che Naruto riconobbe con sorpresa come orgoglio. – _Ora_ riconosco il moccioso arrogante e spocchioso che ho imparato a rispettare. Ma, Hokage-sama, vorrei ricordarti una cosa, prima che tu parta per la prossima crociata suicida. Tsunade-sama non aveva  te, e non aveva noi. In questa stanza ci sono un numero significativamente vasto di conoscenze irraggiungibili per lei, abbastanza potere da poter radere al suolo l’intero Paese del Fuoco e soprattutto abbastanza follia per provarci, Naruto. Se solo si fosse fidata abbastanza da riconoscere il suo errore … forse questa fine si sarebbe potuta evitare. Per tua fortuna, e per fortuna anche di Sasuke, io non ho nessuna intenzione di smettere di avere fede. Non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, non dopo tutto quello che mi hai dimostrato sia possibile ottenere con la sola volontà. È per questo che ho mandato Sai a recuperare un paio di cose che potrebbero aiutarci. E se non ci riuscissimo al primo tentativo … Troveremo un altro modo, Naruto. _Noi_ troveremo un modo per riportare a casa Sasuke, perché è l’obiettivo che stiamo inseguendo da anni, e non sarà certo uno stupido scivolone di altri che ce lo impedirà, no?

 

**\- La pioggia. Fine -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E qui siamo alla fine della parte della storia che precede Il Sole. Dal prossimo capitolo inizia la terza ed ultima parte, dove vedremo di capire cosa faranno i nostri eroi nella "Stanza", ovvero l'interno di Tsukuyomi.  
> Bacetti e dolcetti


End file.
